


Various Shades of Grey

by Emm12



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: F/F, M/M, Multi, crisscolfer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-05-30
Updated: 2012-07-07
Packaged: 2017-11-06 06:46:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 53,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/415963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emm12/pseuds/Emm12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darren has never believed that love is black or white. This is a fictional story about Darren and his journey to learning love truly comes in various shades of grey.  Hang on tight; it's quite the ride.</p>
<p>(This is an established fic that was posted on FanFiction.net until they deleted it.  Stay tuned for a long, multi-chapter fic.  I will be uploading 38 chapters over the next few week and adding new ones after that!  If you are a regular VSG reader - I'm so glad you found me!!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this idea after reading so many fics about Darren Criss falling in love with Chris Colfer whereby testing the boundaries of sexuality. Chris is not a key player in the first chapter but I promise if you stick with it, you won't be disappointed. Naya Rivera also joins the fic later on down the line as a main character.  
> I've rated it Mature for future chapters and the nature of the story in general. This is my very first fic and I can honestly say I'm not a writer. I just had a burst of writing energy and this is what happened. Thanks for reading...

**_  
_**

Darren remembers that day he sat on the bed in his hotel room flipping through the classified ads. He needed to find a place to live and he needed to do it pretty damn fast. He had just landed his gig with Glee and really didn't want to be living out of his suitcase when he started shooting in less than two weeks.

He decided that moving into an already set up apartment was going to be his best bet on such tight deadline. He much preferred the idea of having a roommate to living alone, especially since he was moving to a new city.

After spending close to three hours on the phone calling ads, he was getting discouraged. He came back to an ad he had seen earlier but passed over.

**_Roommate Wanted_ **

_Lesbian looking for Male roommate._

_Nothing against all you lovely ladies (obviously),_

_but I'm seeking a male roommate. Gay, Straight or Bi,_

_it doesn't matter, just as long as you are male._

This ad made Darren chuckle and he thought 'what the hell' and dialed her number.

He had a half hour conversation with really sweet woman named Katie. He learned that she was a legal secretary at a nearby law firm and that she really hated to cook but that cleaning was her thing. She said that the bedroom that would be his was a decent size and it had a beautiful en-suite bathroom and a balcony. When she told him what the monthly rent was, he couldn't believe that it was hundreds less than everywhere else he had called. It sounded too good to be true. He also learned the Katie and her ex had just recently broken up and she got the condo in the split.

All in all, she seemed really sweet and genuine. Being in this city he'd met a lot of really fake people, so it was nice to talk to someone who just seemed real. It was Saturday, so she was available to meet that afternoon if he wanted. So, off he went.

The condo wasn't far from the hotel and he decided to walk there to get in some fresh air and a little exercise. In less than fifteen minutes, he arrived at the address scribbled on the piece of paper in his hand. The condo was multi-level and had two points of entry from outside. After seeing the building, he decided it was probably more of a townhouse than a condo. Walking up the stairs to #212, he knocked on the door.

The door opened and he was greeted by a petite, very feminine woman. He wasn't sure what he was expecting, but if he was being honest, he had expected someone that may have fit a particular stereotype. Darren was very open and knew people didn’t fit into molds, but the woman standing before him was not quite how he pictured her in his head.

She was wearing a pretty purple summer dress that showed off her petite frame. She couldn't have been taller than 5'2. She wasn't skinny though, not like the Hollywood women he was use to seeing. Nor was she heavy. He considered her frame to be healthy and fit. She had a really innocent look about her and she was quite pretty with her dark brown hair falling halfway down her back. Her eyes were big and brown with possibly the longest eyelashes he had ever seen. She had a smile that could rival his own (Or so he'd been told. Apparently his smile could make people do things – he never really understood what they went on about).

"You must be Darren." She said extending her hand. God her smile was going to make  _him_  do things. He laughed inside his head thinking ‘ _Lesbian Darren, she's a lesbian’._

"And you must be Katie." He said taking her hand in his. Her very soft and very warm hand.

She opened the door fully and ushered him inside. Her home was beautifully decorated and quite a bit larger than he was expecting. Darren's face must have been telling some type of story because she looked at him nervously.

"You are wondering how the rent can be so inexpensive right? I would never have been able to get this place on my own. My ex…." She paused and swallowed with difficulty. "She was well off and we bought this place together and she had a very healthy down payment for us. Anyway, when we split I got the condo and the mortgage payments, which are exactly twice as much as your rent. I'm not here to make a profit; I just want help with half."

Darren just looked around in awe of the space. "If you got the condo, what did she get?" He regretted asking her as soon as the words left his mouth.

"She got the vacation home in Maui and she also got my cousin, whom she was having an affair with for over a year." Her tone was light but the pain behind her eyes was anything but. "I tell yeah, the L Word has nothing on me." She smile brightly and took him through the rest of her beautiful home.

The place was perfect in Darren's eyes. His room was huge and would be more than big enough to hold all of his stuff. There was also a room on the main floor that she said he was more than welcome to use for his instruments (Darren had mentioned playing a few).

"Feel free to sound proof it if you want. I don't use this room." Darren knew there was more to that statement but he thought he should keep his mouth shut for now. They would be roommates soon enough and he'd learn all he needed to in time.

And roommates they became. He moved in the same day they met. Katie didn't think he needed to spend another night in a hotel when his room was empty and waiting for him. Darren thought she was possibly the most easygoing person he had met since his big move. She was so refreshing to be around and just had a gentle way about her. They became fast friends and he was so very glad that he called that ad in the paper that made him chuckle.

 

**_**_˜_ ** **_˜_ ** **_˜_ ** **_˜ ˜˜˜˜ ** _˜_** ** _˜_** ** _˜ ˜˜˜˜ ** _˜_** ** _˜_** ** _˜ ˜˜˜˜ ** _˜_** ** _˜_** ** _˜ ˜˜˜˜ ** _˜_** ** _˜_** ** _˜ ˜˜˜˜ ** _˜_** ** _˜_** ** _˜ ˜˜˜˜ ** _˜_** ** _˜_** ** _˜ ˜˜˜˜ ** _˜_** ** _˜_** ** _˜ ˜˜˜˜ ** _˜_** ** _˜_** ** _˜ ˜˜˜˜ ** _˜_** ** _˜_** ** _˜ ˜˜˜˜ ** _˜_** ** _˜_** ** _˜ ˜˜˜˜ ** _˜_** ** _˜_** ** _˜ ˜˜˜˜ ** _˜_** ** _˜_** ** _˜ ˜˜˜˜ ** _˜_** ** _˜_** ** _˜ ˜˜˜˜ ** _˜_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_** _**   
_**

**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**__** _ ** _ ** _**_**_**_**_**_**_**

 

It had been six months to the exact day that he had met Katie and moved into his home. What a whirlwind six months it had been! His Glee stardom was more than anyone could have expected and definitely more than he could have dreamed of. He loved every minute of it and still got a huge kick out of TV appearances and being recognized on the street. He and Katie had become best friends and they were pretty much inseparable. The studio even provided Katie with her own security pass; she had become such a permanent fixture around the set.

The dining room table had been set with the good dishes and the wine was chilling. Darren had a rare day off and he decided to make them a special dinner to celebrate their 6 month roommate anniversary. That's not weird; everybody does stuff like that, right? Of course they did. Darren was not in love with Katie no matter what Chris' opinion was on the matter.

"Oh my god Darren, you are almost as clueless as Blaine." His co-star said rolling his eyes.

"Chris, you have no idea what you are talking about man. She's a lesbian remember. Our relationship is not like that. I'm not in love with her."

"And if she wasn't a lesbian?" Chris asked raising his eyebrows and effectively ending the conversation.

The fact that Darren had been on only 3 dates since he moved in was due to the fact that he was busy all the time. It had absolutely nothing to do with the fact that when he had a free Friday night he'd rather spend it cuddle up on the couch with his best friend watching really bad movies.

No one thought it was strange that Katie hadn't been dating. Of course, Katie had the excuse of mending a very broken heart to fall back on. But still, their relationship was a normal male/female best friend relationship. It didn't matter that she was beautiful and funny and probably everything he wanted in a woman. They were best friends, nothing more. So there!

The door flew open and Katie flew in after it. She practically jumped into the kitchen landing herself right beside Darren who was chopping veggies.

"Oh my god!" She squealed. "This has been the best day ever!" Darren couldn't help but laugh as she bounced around the kitchen like a child who had just eaten way too much sugar.

"What happened? Tell me before you hurt yourself." He said grabbing both of her arms and pulling them to her side in an attempt to hold her still. The girl was flailing all over the place.

"I got asked out on a date by a really hot cop who I have been crushing on for months. I think I told you about her a few weeks ago. They opened up that police station near my building around the time you moved in and she joined their squad shortly thereafter. Anyway, we have bumped into each other a few times at the coffee shop and today she asked me on a date for Saturday." She began to squeal again.

Darren felt a weird pain in his chest and it sort of felt like his heart was dropping into his stomach.

"That's so great!" Thank god he was a good actor. "I mean so great."

"Thanks. I'm still in shock. She's absolutely gorgeous and I really didn't think she noticed me at all." He hated that Katie didn't see how beautiful she was. Of course this hot cop person would want to date Katie. Anyone in their right mind would want to date her. Anyone except for Darren of course because they are best friends and that is it!

"We can talk more during dinner." He said dishing up the coconut curry and rice. "Here take our plates into the dining room and I'll grab the salad."

Before joining her with the salad, he put another bottle of wine in the fridge. It might be a two bottle night. Hell, it might be a three bottle night. So he added one more for good measure.

Darren was very thankful the dinner conversation didn't go back to the big date on Saturday. Instead they started reminiscing over the past six months and how much both of their lives had changed since then.

"You are spoiling me with all of this yummy food. I don't even remember what I ate before you moved in here. This is delish." Katie was forever gushing over his cooking. He had even taught her a few dishes and he was pleased to say she was learning her way around the kitchen quite well. She had tried to teach Darren how to properly clean the mirrors in the bathroom but he never quite got the hang of it. Funny how that is.

Before either of them realized it, a couple of hours had gone by and they had finished their second bottle of wine and the third was almost ready to be cracked. The liquid courage was taking their conversations to very interesting places.

"So, I know the media has a field day with your sexuality. They  _really_  want you to be gay. Of course I know you are  _not_  gay but have you ever dabbled?" Katie asked taking a long sip of her wine.

"Dabbled?" Darren's eyes narrowed.

"Yeah, have you ever fucked a man?"

"Jesus Katie!" All of the blood in his body was now rushing to his face, all of it. To add fuel to the fire, he had never really heard her swear before let alone like that.

"Is Darren Criss embarrassed? Half of the people in your life are in the LGBT community, how is this question making you blush?"

"I don't know, I guess I didn't expect it from you." His hands were running through his hair.

"It's a valid question Dar. I mean, you work with Chris Colfer, he's got to be the most adorable gay man ever. If you were ever going to dabble I'm sure he'd be the dabble-ee or would he be the dabble-er?" Katie was contemplating her ridiculous thought almost seriously.

"Stop it!" Darren was sucking wind he was laughing so hard.

"Well, I have." Katie tone became little more serious.

"You are a lesbian. There is no dabbling, you are full on in."

"No, I mean I have slept with a man."

For some reason Darren had thought Katie was a gold star. He thought she had never been with a man. Why had they not talked about this before now? He didn't know why, but somehow this changed things.

They had made their way over to the couch and Katie was lying down with her head resting on Darren's lap.

"You know what I miss." Darren slurred as they finished off the third bottle of wine. They were going to hurt in the morning, big time.

She was staring at the ceiling but she looked at him as she spoke back. "What?"

"I miss kissing." His head bobbed slightly backwards as he said  _kissing_. He was pretty drunk.

"Yeah, me too. I love kissing. Sara s-stopped kissing me when she started to cheat. I should have known something was up. We actually stopped having sex for a long time before we broke up. I haven't had s-sex in like a year and a half." She blurted out (or rather, slurred out). If she wasn't so intoxicated that confession would have embarrassed her. However, if she wasn't so intoxicated that confession would never have happened.

Right at the moment, Drunk Darren had the best idea ever.

"Maybe we should kiss."

"Dar, we are best friends and we are really drunk. We can't kiss even though you have the prettiest lips ever. And I've seen pretty lips plenty." Her last comment had them both laughing hysterically, not even sure if it was that funny.

"Katie, I wanna kiss you though. I don't care how drunk we are I s-still want to kiss you. I have wanted to kiss you when I was s-sober." Darren had started to play with the hair and tucked a stray piece behind her ear.

"I don't kiss boys Dar." Katie said smiling that smile that went straight to his...you know.

"I'm not a boy; I'm your best friend." His words came out in a whisper.

Her eyelids fell shut as his hand touched her cheek. He moved his calloused fingers down her neck, over her shoulder and down her arm. He felt her shiver when he took her hand in his.

Katie moved to sit up; still holding his hand in hers. She swallowed hard as she licked her lips slowly. Her mind was not clear, everything felt fuzzy and the tightness in her stomach felt so strange and unexpected. She closed her eyes once again as his free hand wrapped gently around the back of her neck. His fingers moved back and forth, caressing her hair line and his touch felt so amazing; she felt like she was melting into him. When she opened her eyes, Darren were staring at her so intensely she had to catch her breath. Her eyes shifted to watch his lips as his tongue move over them.

He took her observation as permission. Soon the space in between them was filled as their bodies pressed together. His lips brushed hers, slightly parted as he gently sucked on her top lip. Her lips resisted at first, he was unsure if she would kiss him back but then her hands tangled into his curls and she pulled him closer. Her mouth opened and that was all the invitation he needed. He couldn't help but moan as he dipped is tongue into her sweet, warm mouth. She tasted like wine and coconut and something else that was making him want more, so much more. The room was spinning, his head was spinning.

It was his moan that snapped Katie from her trance. She jumped up of the couch and stood in a state of shock. Tears spilled over her eyes and down her cheeks.

"We can't do this Darren…we can't…" She tried to speak but he cut her off.

"Why can't we. Life doesn't have to have so many rules. You can have feelings for me and act on them. It's not wrong."

"It is wrong Dar. We can't do this. I can't do this." That was the last thing she said before running up the stairs. He heard the door to her room shut. She never slept with her door shut. Never.

Darren couldn't get that look on her face out of his mind. She looked mortified, like she had just made a terrible mistake or come to a shocking realization.

All he knew is that Chris had been right. And now he had one hell of a mess to clean up in the morning.

 

**_TBC_ **


	2. Chapter 2

**  
**

**_  
_**

When Katie's alarm went off at 6am, the room still hadn't stopped spinning. Her stomach was not thanking her for drinking all of that wine the night before. Her head was pounding so hard that the mere thought of light caused her to wince.

She slowly kicked her feet over the edge of her bed, stood on her oh-so-shaky legs and made her way to her bathroom. With the utmost grace, she threw up pretty much everything she had consumed the night before. Oh yeah, this was going to be the hangover from hell and she had to go to work. Fantastic.

She was relieved that Darren was still sleeping. The calendar on the fridge said he had to be at the studio late that afternoon. That meant he'd most likely be shooting well into the night. Katie wasn't ready to see him after what happened. A lot of the previous evening was a blur, but she did remember them kissing and her tearful exit.

What the hell was she thinking? She vowed right then and there to never drink again.

Darren woke up at the sound of Katie heaving. He contemplated going to make sure she was ok but  _a)_  he couldn't move due to the fact that he himself was very close to tossing his cookies; and  _b)_  he was pretty sure she wouldn't really want his help. The look she had given him after jumping up off the couch last night was forever embedded in his brain. He just hoped they could get past this. He must have drifted off back to sleep because the next noise he heard was the door being locked and then Katie's car being started. He closed his eyes again only to be woken hours later by his phone buzzing.

**_Where the hell are you? We had lunch plans for 12 and it's now 12:30. - Chris_ **

Shit, shit, shit!

**_OMG, I'm so sorry! I had a rough night...well, not a rough night but a rough morning. I'm just hopping in the shower now. Be there in 20 min. Sorry man! - Darren_ **

"Lunch is on me Chris! I am so sorry I'm late." Darren looked rough, really rough. Chris almost felt sorry for him. Almost, but not quite.

"You are damn straight it is. I've been waiting here for an hour trying to entertain myself. What the hell is wrong with you, you look like shit." Chris had a feeling it was self inflicted, normally he wouldn't be acting like such a bitch.

"Too much wine. I think I need a beer, you know a little hair of the dog." Darren had his hand covering his eyes. He could only imagine how Katie was feeling after having so much less sleep than him. He ordered his beer as the waitress passed by.

"Normally I wouldn't encourage drinking before we work, but you need something. Thank god we do not have a kissing scene today. Your breath smells like the bottom of a garbage can."

"You are in a delightful mood Colfer."

"I'm done now. Let that be a lesson to you. Never keep me waiting again Criss."

"Duly noted." Darren sucked back the beer the waitress just dropped off. He let out a long hard sigh.

"Ok, you must tell me what you got up to last night. How do you find a party on a Wednesday night that can leave you in this state?" He gestured his hand up and down over Darren.

"It wasn't a party. I made dinner for Katie and I...well, we drank way too much wine. Three bottles to be exact. We both got very, very drunk and I kissed her." He squeezed the bridge of his nose thinking about how this was going to play out.

"Uh huh. I see. So, did you want me to do the _I told you_ so dance now, or later?"

"Chris, please. Can you put the sarcasm and humour away for 5 minutes? I'm dying here. I have no idea what to do. I don't want this to get complicated but it just took a nose dive right into Complication Town."

"Complication Town, really Dar?"

"Chris!"

"Sorry, my 5 minutes start now." He quickly glanced at his watch. "Ok, I understand the spot you are in. I've been there before. Falling for someone who you can't be with..." Darren cut him off.

"But why can't we be together. She kissed me back Chris. It was a hot kiss."

"You were both very drunk. We all do things when we are drunk that we wouldn't normally do sober."

"Love isn't black or white. Yes, she's lesbian. I know that. But there was something there. She felt something and..." Chris jumped in this time

"Do you remember when you first joined the cast and Cory had the huge party and pretty much everyone ended up rubbing up against someone?"

"Of course, but this is not the same..."

"You and Riker got really silly and he started to lead you around by your tie, then he loosened your tie and put it over both of your heads. I believe you guys made out for a short while before someone fell into you breaking you apart."

"Yeah, I remember that but..."

"You liked it, it felt nice but you and Riker had no intentions of starting a relationship because you aren't gay."

"Ok, but for arguments sake, what if I wanted a relationship with Riker and we fell in love. I'm not gay, according to the rule book, but we are in love and we want to be together. Why can't we be?"

"You can be together if that is what you  _both_  want. But you both have to want it. You know, if you are actually interested in Riker I'm pretty sure he's on the fence and would gladly meet you half way." Chris couldn't help himself.

Darren just shot him a look of death.

"What? My five minutes are up. You can't expect me to stay serious for much longer than that." He smiled at his friend and reached across the table to squeeze his hand. He was definitely worried about Darren. He had a feeling this might not work out the way he was hoping.

They ate their lunch letting the issue rest for the time being. They focussed their attention on the script instead of Darren's complicated love life. By the time lunch was over Darren was feeling a little better. Which was good because he had a long work night ahead of him.

 

_**_˜_ ** **_˜_ ** **_˜_ ** **_˜ ˜˜˜˜ ** _˜_** ** _˜_** ** _˜ ˜˜˜˜ ** _˜_** ** _˜_** ** _˜ ˜˜˜˜ ** _˜_** ** _˜_** ** _˜ ˜˜˜˜ ** _˜_** ** _˜_** ** _˜ ˜˜˜˜ ** _˜_** ** _˜_** ** _˜ ˜˜˜˜ ** _˜_** ** _˜_** ** _˜ ˜˜˜˜ ** _˜_** ** _˜_** ** _˜ ˜˜˜˜ ** _˜_** ** _˜_** ** _˜ ˜˜˜˜ ** _˜_** ** _˜_** ** _˜ ˜˜˜˜ ** _˜_** ** _˜_** ** _˜ ˜˜˜˜ ** _˜_** ** _˜_** ** _˜ ˜˜˜˜ ** _˜_** ** _˜_** ** _˜ ˜˜˜˜ ** _˜_** ** _˜_** ** _˜ ˜˜˜˜ ** _˜_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_** _**   
_ **_ **_ **_ **_ **_ **_ **_ **_ **_ **_ **_ **_ **_ **_ _ ** _ ** _ ** _** _** _** _** _** _** _** _** _** _** _**

**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**__** _ ** _ ** _**_**_**_**_**_**_**

Katie managed to avoid Darren quite easily for the next couple of days. Aside from responding to a text he sent her on Thursday night, she hadn't had any contact with him. Today was Saturday though and she didn't have to work. Darren wasn't going to the studio until Sunday.

Oh boy.

She came down the stairs and her stomach tensed as the smell of waffles drifted outside of the kitchen. Damn it! He was up and he was making breakfast. Since she  _needed_ the coffee that was in the kitchen, there was no getting around this.

Darren wasn't the only actor in this house.

"Good morning!" Katie said in her most chipper voice.

"Hey." Darren said with a warm smile. "I hope you are hungry. I was craving waffles and I think I made way too much batter."

"Just toss the extra batter in the fridge; it will last for a day or two." Katie took a sip of her coffee as she watched him move around the kitchen.

"Good idea. Not just a pretty face."

Hmmm, so they were both going to pretend nothing happened.

"Big plans for today?" Darren asked plucking a waffle out of the waffle iron with his fingers. "Ow! Shit that's hot."

Katie handed him a fork. "Use this ya doof."

Things felt almost normal.

"I do have big plans actually. My date is tonight and I have to go shopping to find something to wear. It's been so long since I've been on a date."

Darren was pretty sure he felt bile rising in his throat.

Ok, back to awkward.

"Oh right, your date. You are still going?" Why did he just ask that? Of course she'd still be going. Why wouldn't she. Obviously that kiss meant fuck all to her. He was really starting get irritated at Chris being right all the damn time. He might have to slap him upside the head the next time he saw him.

"Yes, I'm still going. Did you want to go shopping with me?

No, Darren didn't want to go shopping. What he had wanted to do was take Katie to the beach and have an ocean side picnic and talk about the kiss and then have a lovely make out session once they both realized they had feelings for each other. Well, apparently  _that_  wasn't going to happen!

"I can't sorry. I already have other plans today." Way to go Darren. Now you are a big fat liar.

**_˜_ ** **_˜_ ** **_˜_ ** **_˜ ˜˜˜˜ ** _˜_** ** _˜_** ** _˜ ˜˜˜˜ ** _˜_** ** _˜_** ** _˜ ˜˜˜˜ ** _˜_** ** _˜_** ** _˜ ˜˜˜˜ ** _˜_** ** _˜_** ** _˜ ˜˜˜˜ ** _˜_** ** _˜_** ** _˜ ˜˜˜˜ ** _˜_** ** _˜_** ** _˜ ˜˜˜˜ ** _˜_** ** _˜_** ** _˜ ˜˜˜˜ ** _˜_** ** _˜_** ** _˜ ˜˜˜˜ ** _˜_** ** _˜_** ** _˜ ˜˜˜˜ ** _˜_** ** _˜_** ** _˜ ˜˜˜˜ ** _˜_** ** _˜_** ** _˜ ˜˜˜˜ ** _˜_** ** _˜_** ** _˜ ˜˜˜˜ ** _˜_** ** _˜_** ** _˜ ˜˜˜˜ ** _˜_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_** _**   


"Hey guys, I need your opinion on this dress." Katie said as she walked down the stairs into the living room where Chris and Darren were watching TV.

"Is it too slutty?" She was standing in front of the TV effectively blocking their view.

"No Hun, that's a gorgeous dress. You look amazing in red."

"Thanks Chris. Dar? What do you think?"

Darren adjusted his glasses and narrowed his eyes. "That's a lot of cleavage don’t ya think?"

Katie looked down at her chest. "I'm sorry I'm not bone thin, I have a rack Dar."

He was painfully aware or her rack.

"If you were going on a date with me, would it be too much?"

Chris choked on his soda.

Darren didn't get a chance to answer because Katie's phone was ringing in her bedroom and she took off up the stairs.

Less than twenty minutes later Katie came back down the stairs with her purse and a sweater.

"I have to pick Sammi up; it seems her car broke down this morning. You two behave and don't get into any trouble while I'm gone." She said kissing each of them on the cheek. "Oh and don't wait up." She winked at them and left the house.

"Don't say a word." Darren warned.

"I wasn't going to say anything. Come on, we need to get you out of here. Let's hit a pub. Not that I think you should be drowning your sorrows in alcohol, but you do look like you could use a cocktail."

"Sammi is a stupid name." Darren muttered

"Come on, let's go." Chris said laughing pulling him to his feet and out the door.

 

_**_˜_ ** **_˜_ ** **_˜_ ** **_˜ ˜˜˜˜ ** _˜_** ** _˜_** ** _˜ ˜˜˜˜ ** _˜_** ** _˜_** ** _˜ ˜˜˜˜ ** _˜_** ** _˜_** ** _˜ ˜˜˜˜ ** _˜_** ** _˜_** ** _˜ ˜˜˜˜ ** _˜_** ** _˜_** ** _˜ ˜˜˜˜ ** _˜_** ** _˜_** ** _˜ ˜˜˜˜ ** _˜_** ** _˜_** ** _˜ ˜˜˜˜ ** _˜_** ** _˜_** ** _˜ ˜˜˜˜ ** _˜_** ** _˜_** ** _˜ ˜˜˜˜ ** _˜_** ** _˜_** ** _˜ ˜˜˜˜ ** _˜_** ** _˜_** ** _˜ ˜˜˜˜ ** _˜_** ** _˜_** ** _˜ ˜˜˜˜ ** _˜_** ** _˜_** ** _˜ ˜˜˜˜ ** _˜_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_** _**   
_

****

Katie returned from her date to an empty condo. It was 10:45pm but it felt so much later. The date had been a total disaster. Actually, a disaster would have been an improvement. Sammi drank way too much and got into a physical altercation with a man at the restaurant. When Katie tried to break it up, Sammi pushed her away and lunged at the man once again. Katie thought she'd attempt to break it up one more time but it resulted in Sammi fist meeting Katie's face. That was less than fifteen minutes ago. Katie didn't stick around after the assault; she knew better than to be involved with someone who was capable of being physically violent.

She couldn't help but cry. She wasn't crying over Sammi or the intense pain in her left eye. She cried over the loneliness the situation filled her with. She looked around the room. She was sad, she was hurt and she was alone. Katie was never the kind of girl who needed someone to feel complete; she never had to be in a relationship. It's just, lately she felt really lonely; like there really wasn't anyone out there for her. More tears fell down her face and she let her head fall against the couch cushion.

"Katie, wake up Sweetie. You fell asleep on the couch." Darren was gently shaking her awake a few hours later.

She sat up and rubbed her eyes and then winced at the pain.

"Oh my god! What the hell happened to your eye?"

Katie couldn't speak. The tears wouldn't stop and she was sobbing in his arms.

When she was able to speak, the conversation was short. She explained what happened and Darren was sure she was underplaying what really went down. No, she would not press charges. Nothing would come of them with Sammi being a police officer. It was best to just let this go and move on. Darren didn't like this idea and he knew he'd bring it up again tomorrow in the hope of changing her mind.

Darren held his best friend in his arms fighting off the anger that was bubbling inside of him. How dare this cop abuse  _his_  Katie like she meant nothing. He'd have to push the anger away for now. Katie needed him.

"We should go to bed. It's late." His hand was gently rubbing her back. His breath felt warm on her ear.

"Dar?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" Her voice trembled with the threat of more tears.

"Of course."

 

_**_˜_ ** **_˜_ ** **_˜_ ** **_˜ ˜˜˜˜ ** _˜_** ** _˜_** ** _˜ ˜˜˜˜ ** _˜_** ** _˜_** ** _˜ ˜˜˜˜ ** _˜_** ** _˜_** ** _˜ ˜˜˜˜ ** _˜_** ** _˜_** ** _˜ ˜˜˜˜ ** _˜_** ** _˜_** ** _˜ ˜˜˜˜ ** _˜_** ** _˜_** ** _˜ ˜˜˜˜ ** _˜_** ** _˜_** ** _˜ ˜˜˜˜ ** _˜_** ** _˜_** ** _˜ ˜˜˜˜ ** _˜_** ** _˜_** ** _˜ ˜˜˜˜ ** _˜_** ** _˜_** ** _˜ ˜˜˜˜ ** _˜_** ** _˜_** ** _˜ ˜˜˜˜ ** _˜_** ** _˜_** ** _˜ ˜˜˜˜ ** _˜_** ** _˜_** ** _˜ ˜˜˜˜ ** _˜_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_** _**   
_

****

Normally Darren slept either naked or in boxers. Realizing that neither option was appropriate for this situation, he threw on some blue and black flannel pj pants and a black t-shirt. He pulled back the covers of his bed and slid in waiting for Katie. His mind was racing when she finally appeared in his room.

Darren chuckled as he noticed they matched. She was wearing a black tank top (a very tight, form fitting black tank top) with blue and black flannel pj shorts.

Katie didn't notice him chuckle. She hit the light switch and the room darkened.

"Thank you for doing this Dar. I just don't think I would have slept much being alone in my bed tonight." She eased herself next to him in the bed ignoring her own accelerating heart rate.

"How's your eye? His hand gently traced the bruise that was forming.

"It hurts like hell. I've never had a black eye before. I bet it will look kind of cute."

"I think you will definitely rock the black eye."

They both laughed lightly and Katie nuzzled closer into Darren.

Katie was half on her stomach when she wrapped her arm around Darren's waist and rested her head in the crook of his neck. Darren's breath hitched when her leg fell over his thigh. She was holding him for dear life. She bent her knee slightly and it became painfully close to his...um...you know.

Darren being a healthy man, with a healthy libido couldn't stop what happened next. He was becoming hard and there wasn't a thought in the world that could stop it. It was everything all at once. The feeling of her warm body right up against his. The smell of her shampoo and her vanilla scented lotion. He felt himself get even harder.

"You smell really nice." His hand stroked her hair lazily, trying desperately to gain some composure.

"So do you." She mumbled back sleepily.

His heart started to pound. It felt like it was going to jump right out of his chest. He rubbed her back, feeling her breath get heavier and heavier. Only after he knew for sure that she was asleep did he whisper, "I think I'm in love with you."

 

 **_˜_ ** **_˜_ ** **_˜_ ** **_˜ ˜˜˜˜ ** _˜_** ** _˜_** ** _˜ ˜˜˜˜ ** _˜_** ** _˜_** ** _˜ ˜˜˜˜ ** _˜_** ** _˜_** ** _˜ ˜˜˜˜ ** _˜_** ** _˜_** ** _˜ ˜˜˜˜ ** _˜_** ** _˜_** ** _˜ ˜˜˜˜ ** _˜_** ** _˜_** ** _˜ ˜˜˜˜ ** _˜_** ** _˜_** ** _˜ ˜˜˜˜ ** _˜_** ** _˜_** ** _˜ ˜˜˜˜ ** _˜_** ** _˜_** ** _˜ ˜˜˜˜ ** _˜_** ** _˜_** ** _˜ ˜˜˜˜ ** _˜_** ** _˜_** ** _˜ ˜˜˜˜ ** _˜_** ** _˜_** ** _˜ ˜˜˜˜ ** _˜_** ** _˜_** ** _˜ ˜˜˜˜ ** _˜_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_** _**

**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**__** _ ** _ ** _**_**_**_**_**_**_**

 

Hours later Darren could feel Katie's head still resting in the crook of his neck. His eyes flew open when he realized she had moved around in her sleep and she was now straddling him. If she moved and woke up, she would have a rude awakening with his extremely hard cock nestled right in between her legs. How the fuck was he supposed to get out of this?

He tried to shift ever so gently, but that only made her body grind down instinctively onto his. The friction (oh the glorious friction) caused him to moan a little too loudly. He grabbed her hips to stop her from moving.

She was waking up. Fuck.

He expected her to freak out and run out of the room. That's exactly what he thought would happen. He did not expect her to open her eyes and stare at him the way she was. There was desire behind those sad brown eyes, lust even. She shifted her hips letting him know without words that she felt him, all of him underneath her. An almost inaudible moan escaped his lips. Was this real? Her lips crashed down on his seconds later confirming that this was indeed real.

He should have stopped it, he knows this. They were both vulnerable and this was a really bad idea. But she felt so good, so damn good kissing him and pushing her body down onto his that way. He grabbed her tight little ass and pulled her down harder onto him. The moan she let out sent electric shocks right through his body.

"Oh Katie..." he moaned taking her lips back into his. His tongue begging to be let into her mouth. "We should stop." He mumbled breathlessly.

"I don't want to Darren. I want this. I want to feel you." She trailed kisses down the side of his neck then moved her lips over his Adams apple. "I want you." Again her lips found his and this time her tongue was seeking admission into his mouth.

There were so many conflicting emotions for both of them. Darren knew this shouldn't be happening but it felt so right. He wanted nothing more than to bury himself deep inside this woman and love her completely.

Katie was not thinking clearly, she just wanted to feel loved. Something she hadn't felt in a long time. It might not have been a good reason, but in that moment it felt like the perfect one.

Darren rolled them over so he was hovering over her. He couldn't argue with her, he didn't have the strength to stop this. He pushed her top up exposing her stomach and kissed her softly on the newly exposed flesh. Her back arched, moving herself closer to his touch. He pushed her top up all the way and pulled it off of her completely. He tried not to stare at her for too long but, wow, she was perfect. He saw her blush under his gaze and he kissed her sweetly before moving his lips to her plump breasts. He had admired them so often before and now his tongue was licking them, tasting them, sucking the pink buds into stiff peaks. He thought he might be in heaven.

He sat up and took a deep breath. "You are sure?" He asked one more time. This would be the last time he did because he was losing complete control.

"I'm very sure." Katie reached over and played with the hem on his shirt, eventually lifting it up over his head. He was beautiful. Not soft and smooth like the lovers she was use to. He was hard and sculpted and all man. She touched over the hair that covered his chest like it was something she had never felt before. In reality, she hadn't.

He grabbed the hand that was moving over his chest and brought it up to his lips. He took her index finger into his mouth and sucked it gently. She moaned and closed her eyes. She knew in that moment there was no turning back.

It wasn't long before the rest of their clothing was lying in a pile somewhere on the floor. Darren was lying over Katie again, his mouth sucking gently on her neck. His body felt on fire when her nails raked down his back. "I want to taste you." He whispered in her ear before his mouth made a b-line down her neck, over here chest past her waist. He spread her legs and nestled himself closer to her.

Katie all but screamed as his tongue licked over her clit. Her hands instantly tangled in his curls, pulling him closer. The way he was moving his tongue, she felt like she was going to come undone and very quickly. When his tongue dipped deep inside her the noise she made could only be described as music. As he went back to paying her clit the attention it so desperately wanted, he felt her body tense under him. She was rocking slowly against his touch her hands pulling him more urgently to her. Her moans were loud and delicious. He was thankful in that moment that he was not a teenage boy because he would have come right then and there at sounds she was making. Then her body shuttered, almost violently, as she came hard. She moaned out his name as she rode out her climax.

"Oh god, Dar. I need you inside me. Now!" She breathed out, desperation dripping from her trembling voice.

A little sad to leave the warm place he was nestled in, Darren moved up to meet Katie's gaze. She didn't wait for him; she pulled him down onto her and their lips crashed together with an urgency that couldn't be described. She tasted herself on his swollen lips. A small "oh my god" escaped her mouth before she kissed him harder.

Darren moaned into her mouth reacting to her every move. He shifted his body on top of hers and slowly eased himself inside her. They both cried out as their bodies connected.

"Oh fuck Katie...you feel so good...unnngh...so wet ...so tight." He wasn't quite expecting her to feel  _that_ good.

Katie winced a little. He was bigger than she expected and although she’d had one other experience with a guy before, she was most definitely going to be sore in morning.

Darren saw her wince.

“Are you ok?” He slowed down just a bit but his body was still moving in and out of her. He loved the way her legs were wrapped around his waist and she was meeting him thrust for thrust. Oh god.

"Yeah..." she panted. "...I...just...It's good. Really good...oh god Darren."

She was writhing under him and her hands were no longer gripping his ass but were up by her side gripping the sheets.

He was close, so close.

“Katie...oh fuck...I'm so..."

"Me too...please, harder Darren. Oh god...right there..."

They kissed fiercely as they came, moaning and panting into each other's mouth. Screaming a few cuss words and each other's name. Feeling so full, so loved, so everything they had wanted to feel, everything they needed to feel.

He stayed inside her for what seemed like forever. He finally pulled out and they snuggled close together.

They didn't say anything. They kissed a little and lay wrapped in each other feeling so content.

It wasn't until Katie shifted ever so slightly that she realized something. She was sticky and a little uncomfortable.

"Are you ok?" Darren could feel her fidgeting.

"Dar?" Her voice was so quiet, so small.

"Yeah." He kissed her forehead as his fingers were tracing up and down her arm. He had the stupidest grin on his face.

"You came inside of me."

"Yeah." He smiled, not getting her point due to his post-sex high.

And then he got it.

Oh.

It was if the bed swallowed them both whole.

 

**TBC**

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

Chris knew something wasn't right with Darren the minute he saw him walk on set. Of course it wouldn't have been obvious to anyone else. Darren was joking and laughing with the cast and being his usual charming self, but Chris knew something was very wrong. He always knew.

Chris and Darren were close; closer than most people understood. They had an unspoken understanding of each other. If you asked Chris who is best friend was he'd tell you it was Darren. Darren always said that they were  _soul friends_.

"Hey Chris!" Darren said a little too enthusiastically.

"Take your sun glasses off?" Chris ordered.

"Huh? Why?"

"Because I want to see how terrible you look and how much sleep you didn't get last night. Off, take them off."

Darren did as he was told. "Happy now?"

"Not particularly. You are going to need an extra half hour in make-up just to cover up those bags and I'm not sure what they can do for your blood shot eyes. Care to tell me what happened last night? I dropped you off at 12:30 and you were in perfect form. And now you come in here not 10 hours later looking like you came straight from a warehouse rave."

"Chris, I'm fine. Can we please just drop it? I will fill you in later I promise. Right now I need to get happy and be the wonderful and dapper Blaine Anderson." Darren waggled his eyebrows and then winked.

"You are crazy." Chris said laughing.

"Yeah, but you totally love me." He teased bumping their shoulders.

"You wish." Chris rolled his eyes.

"It would probably be a lot less complicated that's for sure."

"Are you finally ready to play for our team instead of just cheering us on from the sidelines?" This time Chris winked at Darren.

"You know, I pride myself on being a team player and I like to think there is only one team and we all somehow play on it together." Yes, Darren was intentionally trying to sound like cheesy motivational speaker.

"Oh geez, forever the actor. We'd better get to hair and make-up, come on." Chris said looping his arm in his friends and dragging him off.

**_**_˜˜˜˜ ** _˜˜˜˜ ** _˜˜˜˜ ** _˜˜˜˜ ** _˜˜˜˜ ** _˜˜˜˜ ** _˜˜˜˜ ** _˜ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _˜˜˜ ** _˜˜˜˜ ** _˜˜˜˜ ** _˜˜˜˜ ** _˜˜˜˜ ** _˜˜˜˜ ** _˜˜˜˜ ** _˜˜˜˜ ** _˜˜˜˜ ** _˜˜˜˜ ** _˜˜˜˜ ** _˜˜˜˜ ** _˜˜˜˜ ** _˜˜˜˜ ** _˜˜˜˜ ** _˜˜˜˜ ** _˜˜˜˜ ** _˜˜˜˜_**_**_**   
_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**

Chris and Darren were finished with hair and make-up but they stayed in their chairs and were running lines. They had an hour or so to kill before their scene was up.

"Mr. Criss, Katie is here to see you. May I send her in?" A female crew member spoke from the door way.

"Yes, thank you Susan." Darren said taking a deep breath.

"Were you expecting her?" Chris' eyes narrowed.

"Uh, no, I wasn't."

Darren forgot to warn Chris about Katie's black eye so when she came through the door Chris' mouth nearly hit the floor.

"Hey guys." Katie said moving to stand in between both of their chairs. She hadn't noticed Chris gawking at her because she was too busy looking at the ground beside Darren.

"I apologize for coming down here..." She began

"No, it's fine. I'm so glad you did." Darren's smile was soft. He tried to grab her hand but she moved it away from him.

"Chris, I'm sure Darren has filled you in so I'll just speak candidly." Katie glanced at Chris for a brief moment, but she quickly turned her attention back to Darren.

Before Darren could tell her that Chris had no idea what was going on, Katie was speaking again.

"First, I went to the clinic this morning and they gave me what is called Plan B. It's two pills and together they are supposed to stop the sperm from fertilizing the egg. It's pretty effective apparently so the odds of pregnancy are slim to none. I've taken one already and I'll take another one tomorrow. I was concerned that this was like the abortion pill, but they assured me that it wasn't like that."

Katie voice was shaky and she took a deep breath trying desperately not to break down crying.

"Second, I am going to stay with my parents. I need to be away from our place for a while and clear my head. I've taken a few weeks off from work and will be leaving in a few hours. I've left their contact info on the fridge for you in case of any emergencies."

"You can't run away Katie. We need to talk about this. You also need to deal with the assault. Police officers are trusted to protect people, not attack them!" Darren's eyes went from concerned to frustrated and angry.

"Darren, please. I can't do this right now." The tears she was willing away earlier were falling down her cheeks. "I have to go. I just wanted to tell you in person that I was leaving." She leaned in to give him a hug and he pulled her close and held her so tight it was hard for her to breathe. "I have to go." She pulled out of his embrace and gave him the most gut wrenching look before hurrying off.

Darren wanted to run after her but he knew how stubborn she was and it would only end in a heated and tearful argument in the parking lot. He needed to focus on work and chasing after Katie was not going to benefit either of them. If she felt that she needed space from the situation, he would respect that no matter how much his heart was breaking.

Chris speaking brought Darren out of his thoughts.

"Dar, was she...was she raped?" He whispered afraid to hear the answer.

"No! Oh my god no! That cop she went on the date with got a little drunk and ended up getting into a fight with a guy at the restaurant. Katie stepped in and the idiot cop punched her in the face."

"Oh my god, that's terrible! Well, that explains the black eye but what was all the talk about pregnancy?"

Darren clammed up and couldn't speak.

"Dar?"

Still he said nothing.

"No you didn't? Please tell me that you didn't have sex with Katie and that you most certainly didn't have unprotected sex! Please Darren, for the love of Christ tell me you didn't?"

"Chris, don't judge me."

"Fuck Darren! I'm not judging you, believe me I'm not. But I figured you would have at least dealt with the kiss before jumping into bed with her. She's a lesbian Darren and she has never led you to believe otherwise. I thought you were against things getting complicated? God, I've never met anyone with their head so far up their own ass!"

"Calm down Chris. It's my life that is in ruins here. Why are you so pissed off?" Darren made a valid point. Chris was yelling at him when what Darren really needed was a sympathetic ear.

"Because I'm the one who has to clean up your messes and I'm tired of it. I'm the one you come running to when things go wrong. I give you sound advice that you don't listen to. You just do whatever the hell Darren Criss wants not matter how it effects anyone else. Well, how the fuck is that working for you now?"

Chris didn't wait for a response. He up and left Darren to wonder what the hell just happened.

**_˜˜˜˜ ** _˜˜˜˜ ** _˜˜˜˜ ** _˜˜˜˜ ** _˜˜˜˜ ** _˜˜˜˜ ** _˜˜˜˜ ** _˜ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _˜˜˜ ** _˜˜˜˜ ** _˜˜˜˜ ** _˜˜˜˜ ** _˜˜˜˜ ** _˜˜˜˜ ** _˜˜˜˜ ** _˜˜˜˜ ** _˜˜˜˜ ** _˜˜˜˜ ** _˜˜˜˜ ** _˜˜˜˜ ** _˜˜˜˜ ** _˜˜˜˜ ** _˜˜˜˜ ** _˜˜˜˜ ** _˜˜˜˜ ** _˜˜˜˜_**_**_** _**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**

Darren stood in the shower letting the near scalding water beat over his very tired body. He just wanted all of the shit that was thrown at him that day washed away. Katie leaving, Chris yelling at him and Ryan telling him he was having an 'off' day. He doesn't recall having a day that bad  _ever_.

He wrapped a towel around his waist and went downstairs. He still couldn't believe Katie left. Yes, she was planning on coming back but to run like she did was just too much for him to understand. He grabbed a beer from the fridge and drank half the bottle down with one swig. Was he really that stupid to think that he and Katie could work out? Why had he let last night happen at all? He could be pissed off at her but he was more pissed off at himself. He should have known better but instead he did exactly as Chris had said. Darren took what he wanted simply because he wanted it. He was a fucking asshole, that's what he was. Ok, maybe he was having a little pity party but after the crap ass day he had, he felt like he deserved to have one.

Chris' words kept replaying over and over in his mind. Of everything that happened that day, for some reason Chris yelling at him was the one thing that was bothering him the most. Sure, he was beyond upset about Katie leaving but a small part of him felt relieved to have a few days of not dealing with his feelings for her. Ryan telling him he was off his game wasn't awesome but he's heard worse criticisms and he would most certainly get over it. But Chris yelling at him and giving him the cold shoulder for the rest of the day was really getting under his skin. He could usually 'cute' his way out of anything but Chris wasn't letting him off the hook, no matter how many times he fluttered his sad puppy dog eyes.

He drained the last of his beer and opened another. Staring out of the kitchen window, he continued to feel sorry for himself and beat himself up over the events of the past week. It wasn't until the door bell rang that he was forced to leave his little pity party. Still clad in his towel, Darren walked over to the door and opened it to find one Mr. Chris Colfer standing there with his hands resting firmly on his hips.

"Chris, hi!" Darren couldn't contain his smile.

"Don't get too excited, I'm still pretty pissed off at you." He waved his hand dismissively as he entered the condo uninvited. "I'm here because Katie called me and asked me to come over. She's worried sick about you and she wanted me to make sure you were ok." He plunked himself down on the couch.

"So are you? You know...Ok?" He subtly eyed Darren up and down his bare chest, not letting his eyes linger too long in one place.

"Yeah, I'm ok. I'm not dancing on roof tops or anything, but I'm ok." He shrugged.

"Are you cold?" Chris asked raising his eye brows with a slight smirk.

"Oh shit! I guess I should get some clothes on. Sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." Darren said folding his arms over his chest in a weak attempt to cover up.

"I'm not uncomfortable staring at a half naked man, I'm gay remember? You on the other hand... " Chris let out a small laugh.

"I'll go get some clothes on anyway. Go grab yourself a beer or whatever and I'll be right back."

"So, what did Katie say?" Darren asked walking down the stairs a few minutes later fully dressed. He moved to the couch and sat beside Chris.

"She sounded miserable. I think the assault really did something to her. She brought it up in the conversation about 4 times. She also blames herself for what happened last night between you two." Chris said taking a sip of his beer. "I'm not super thrilled with her either. I think you have both been really irresponsible with each other's feelings. You can't just go around having sex with your best friends without having some clue as to how it could play out."

"It wasn't planned Chris. She was distraught and didn't want to sleep alone so she slept in my bed. It was all pretty innocent until I woke up and she had shifted around and was lying right on top of me. I'm a guy, I was sleeping you know what happens down there. Then she woke up and it just got really heated and it literally just happened. I mean, I'm not going to lie it was really nice and really hot."

"Spare me the details, please." Chris said raising his hand up.

"You are being really rigid about this Chris but if you were in a similar situation do you think you would react so differently?"

"The difference here Dar is I would never be in that situation."

"So, you have never been sexually attracted to your friends before?"

"No, I'm not saying that. But hypothetically speaking, if I had had romantic feelings for you I'd want to know that you reciprocated those feelings before we had sex. I'd want to know there was the basis for a long-term relationship. You know, commitment and all of that. I guess I'm just old fashioned."

"So, you think I should have asked Katie to marry me before having sex with her." Darren's sarcasm was not helping his case.

"No, I'm saying you should have kept your dick in your pants and not had sex with your lesbian best friend. You made a bad choice last night and I'm sorry, but I can't pretend to agree with it."

"So, does that mean you are  _not_  gonna cuddle me tonight?" Darren asked his face totally deadpan. Chris knew he was being a smart ass to cover up his pain. The boy was so transparent.

"You are such a slut. I wouldn't touch you with a ten foot pole you man whore. But I will crash here tonight. I plan on drinking a few more of your beers, eating all of your food and making you watch a movie of my choice that you will no doubt hate."

"Katie is making you stay over isn't she?"

"Uh, yeah….she is." Ok, so that was a small white lie. Katie had only asked that he check in on Darren. He just didn't feel right leaving him for the night.

"Hey Dar?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you ok? I mean, really ok?" Darren was great at hiding behind that beautiful smile of his, but Chris knew Darren was in pain. He knew that Darren was hurting big time.

"I will be ok. Unrequited love sucks." Darren smiled weakly. "I just need to get it out of my head that it could work out. I don't feel like I have closure on the whole situation yet. I'm not going to lie, last night was intense and I just somehow feel like...I dunno, maybe there is a chance. She felt something, I'm sure of it."

Chris didn't want to go into detail about how he was pretty sure Darren and Katie would not be running off into the sunset together. He'd leave that conversation for another day when his friend was strong enough to hear it.

"I have an idea..." Chris said smiling. "...something for you to look forward to. Next month we will be getting a full week off. Why don't we hit an all inclusive somewhere tropical? A vacation would do us both some good!"

"I think that's a ridiculously awesome idea Colfer, I'm in!"

"Perfect. I will start doing some research and find us a good place to go. Now, I'm going to grab a movie and you are going to grab a blanket. I may not be as soft and cuddly as Katie, but I  _will_  make you snuggle me during the movie all the same."

Darren laughed and it was music to Chris' ears. "I thought you weren't going to touch me with a ten foot pole Colfer?"

"Yeah well, I'm feeling charitable Criss. But if you get fresh with me I'll snap your wrist."

Darren did get the blanket and Chris did grab the movie and they did snuggle. No, Chris wasn't Katie but Darren was damn lucky to have him in his life.

He turned to Chris and smiled warmly. "Thanks Chris."

"You don't have to thank me Dar. You know I'm always here for you."

Whether Darren ended up with Katie or not, Chris really would  _always_  be there for him.

 

**_TBC_ **

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

It had been a full week and a half since Katie left and Darren thought things were going well. He was coping quite nicely thank you very much. Working 15 hours a day helped to keep his mind occupied. But when he wasn't working, he was hanging out with Chris or throwing himself into writing music. And when Chris went home to sleep and he took a break from writing, he would go running, clean the house, wash his car, cook, go running again, bake, go shopping (some Wal-Mart's are open 24hrs you know), and balance his cheque book. The only problem with Darren's 'coping' is it didn't leave any time for sleeping. If he was counting (which he most certainly was not) he would have counted less than 15 hours of sleep in the last week and a half. Thank god for caffeine.

"Chris, is Darren ok?" Naya asked as the two sat and had coffee. They were outside Chris' trailer enjoying the early morning sunshine and waiting to be called to shoot.

"Yeah, he's fine. Why do you ask?" No one at work knew what had happened between Darren and Katie and it was not something that was going to get around if Chris had anything to do with it.

"Lately, he's either really exhausted or he has some very bizarre intense energy. I know Katie is staying with her parents and I wondered if that had anything to do with it." Naya said sipping her coffee casually; not realizing a bomb had just been dropped.

Why was she talking to Katie? Katie knew the cast and crew but unless Darren or Chris were involved, she didn't really socialize with them on her own.

"Wait, what did you say?" Chris couldn't hide the surprise in his voice; his voice that just raised two octaves. "You are talking to Katie?"

"Yeah, I am. Why, is that a problem?" Naya was a little confused at Chris' reaction.

"Not exactly, I just didn't know you two were friends _."_

"Well, the last time she was at the studio I saw her in the parking lot just before she was about to leave. She was crying and had quite the black eye. I asked her what happened and if she was ok. She told me about her date from hell and said that because of that, she was going to stay at her parents for a bit. I was...you know... pretty worried about her and insisted she give me her number so I could check in on her and make sure she was alright."

Why was Naya blushing?

"Naya, what aren't you telling me?" Chris had his arms folded across his chest and he was anything but amused.

"Nothing! How did this become an interrogation? I was just asking if Darren was ok."

"It became an interrogation after you said you have been talking to Katie."

Then the light bulb went off in Chris' head.

"Naya, are you pursuing Katie?" (Yes, Naya is a lesbian).

"Fuck! Ok, it's not like that. Well, not exactly like that. Yes, I'm totally into her, I will admit that. In fact, I'm a smitten kitten but I'm not doing anything about it right now other than being her friend. I swear! And she has no idea that I'm into her. Ok, I flirt with her a little but..."

"Naya, shut up! You are babbling and you are totally busted." Chris shook his head. He had no idea what to do with this new information. "Does she seem interested in you?"

"I don't know. She was so upset and then she was in the hospital..."

"WHAT?"

"You didn't know she was in the hospital?" Naya looked terrified, like she had just let the cat out of the bag.

"Of course I knew." He lied. "I just didn't realize she would tell you. Katie can be really private."

"I wanted to go visit her in the hospital but as you know, she was only there for two nights and she wouldn't let me visit. Did you guys go visit?"

"Uh, no, neither of us did. She didn't want us there either apparently." Chris' blood was starting to boil. He couldn't believe she didn't tell Darren that she was in the hospital. He took a deep breath and tried to calm himself down.

"So, how long have you been interested in Katie? He needed to find out as much as he could. He'd have to tell Darren everything eventually, might as well gather some facts.

"Ever since I first met her. When Darren introduced us, I actually felt butterflies when she smiled at me. She's so beautiful but not in the conventional way you know?"

Chris had to admit it was really sweet the way Naya reacted when she spoke about Katie; her whole face lit up.

"You know her pretty well Chris, do you think I'm her type?"  Naya was hoping Chris could offer her some insight.

"I honestly don't know Naya. I still haven't quite figured out her exact type." He laughed at his own comment and how very true that particular statement was. "I hate to cut our coffee and chat short but I really need to go make a phone call. I'll see you on set in a bit." He hugged Naya and ducked into his trailer to call Darren.

"Dar, where are you?" Chris asked after Darren answered.

"I'm at home baking brownies. I don't have to shoot today."

"What are you doing around 3:00?" Chris should be off then.

"Um, I usually go for a run around that time if I'm not working but if you want to..." Chris cut him off.

"Perfect, I will be by around 3ish then. Pack some brownies!"

 

˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜

 

"So, are you going to tell me where we are going?" Darren asked smiling like an excited child going to Disneyland.

"I will get to that. I need to talk to you about something first." Then Chris let out a noise that could only be described as sexual. "Oh my god Dar, these are amazing. This has got to be the best damn brownie I've ever tasted."

"Thanks, family recipe. I've been told they are better than sex." Darren said winking at Chris.

"I wouldn't know." Chris said in a small voice.

"Wait, you've never had..." and before Darren could finish his sentence, Chris interrupted.

He started to explain the conversation he’d had with Naya that morning. He contemplated leaving out some of the details of Naya's crush, but he figured it was best to get everything out there. Darren had been through enough, he deserved to know the truth.

"Wait, Naya has a thing for Katie?" Darren looked slightly mortified. At least  _slightly_  is better than  _completely_  or  _utterly_.

"Ok, I tell you everything that was said and that is all you have to say? Katie was in the hospital, aren't you concerned about that?" Chris asked keeping his eyes on the road.

"Shit, yes of course I am. What do we know about that?"

"Well, nothing really. Just that she was in the hospital for two nights and she didn't want Naya to visit her and she didn't want us to know at all."

"So, where are we going now?" Darren asked confused.

"Actually, we are here." Chris said pulling up to a house. Darren looked at the house number and then was racking his brain trying to figure out why it was familiar. They both got out of the car before Darren spoke.

"Where is here?"  It definitely wasn't Disneyland.

"This is Katie's parents' house. We need to get you some answers." And if Darren had wanted to run, he wouldn't have the opportunity. Chris had already rung the doorbell and footsteps were quickly approaching.

A very tired looking Katie answered the door. She looked how Darren felt. She wasn't shocked to see them which meant that Chris had called her earlier to let her know they were coming.

"Come in guys." Her smile was bright even though her eyes were tired. She hugged each of them tightly and all of the tension that might have been there at the door was washed away when they came inside.

"Katie, you are thinner. Do they not feed you here?" Chris commented after their embrace. The poor girl had lost about 10 pounds since she left only a week and a half ago.

Katie giggled lightly. "I'm being fed. I sort of got sick as you know and I've just started to regain my appetite. I think I've put a pound back on today. My mom made cheesecake." She said rubbing her stomach.

"Are your parents home?" Darren asked looking around the room as if to see them walk in.

"No, they are off at their friends house."

"So, are you going to tell us what landed you in the hospital?" Chris asked cutting right to the chase.

"I'd rather know what's going on with Naya?" Darren said under his breath. Chris was the only one that heard him and he jabbed Darren in the ribs causing him to yelp.

"You guys ok?" Katie asked laughing at their odd display.

"We are fine. You were saying?" Chris encouraged.

_We?_

"Right...Well, I'm really sorry I didn't tell you about being in the hospital." Katie was looking only at Darren as she spoke. "I just didn't want you to worry, I knew you were hurting and I wanted to spare you having to worry too."

Her eyes were tearing up and she paused for a moment and then continued.

"I had a reaction to the Plan B medication. It was a violent reaction that was completely unexpected. You know how medications will list the warnings of possible but rare side effects? Well I'm the reason they have some of those warnings. The first night I spent at my parents I wasn't feeling well. I just thought it was stress from our situation and that sleep would help. So, I went to bed really early and when I woke up the next morning I didn't feel any worse but I didn't feel better either. I took the second pill as instructed and before noon I had thrown up 6 times and then I fainted. 911 was called and I was hauled off to the hospital. I was unconscious for a few hours and when I came to, I was hooked up to an IV drip and a bunch of monitors. They gave me various meds to counteract the Plan B and my vitals were much better by that evening. They kept me in that night and the next. I haven't been feeling that great since but as I mentioned earlier, I got my appetite back today so I am definitely getting better."

Darren was just taking in everything Katie had said and trying to process all of the information.

"So, you are doing ok then?" Chris asked breaking the silence.

"Yes, I am. There will be no long-term side effects either. I will fully recover." She glanced at Chris then looked back to Darren again. "See, so you don't have to worry ok? I will be as good as new in no time." She smiled brightly as if to prove that she was indeed ok.

Darren was tapping his foot rapidly on the ground. The lack of sleep and excess caffeine was making it very hard for him to sit still. Chris reached out and put his hand on Darren's knee to hold him still.

"You ok?" Chris asked softly. Darren nodded and smiled at him. Chris left his hand on Darren's knee.

Katie cocked her head slightly to the left observing their interaction. A knowing smile played on her lips as she squinted her eyes. Neither of the men noticed her looking at them.

"So, let's talk about Glee." Katie wanted to change the subject to something lighter. "When do we get more Klaine kisses? I mean, we get the hot as hell long first kiss followed by the urgent short kiss and then nothing! The fans want more Klaine action."

"We'll be sure to let Ryan know your thoughts at the next meeting." Chris laughed.

"You do that! You boys need to do some more making out. For the fans of course." There was a teasing in Katie's voice that neither of them picked up on.

"What's going on with you and Naya?" Darren blurted out. Darren wasn't interested in lighter conversation; things needed to be said.

"I don't understand the question? Naya and I are friends if that is what you are asking?"

"Do you want to date her?" So Darren was going for the blunt approach.

"Just because she's a lesbian and she's my friend doesn't mean I want to date her." Katie was laughing.

"I remember introducing you to her Katie. When we walked away you commented on how hot she was."

"She is gorgeous Darren, that's no secret. I'm sure you think she is too. Does that mean you want to date her?" Katie was a little on the defensive side.

"Don't answer a question with a question." Darren was laughing this time.

Poor Chris didn't know where to look. He decided he'd scan the room and check out all of the family pictures. Oh, it looks like Katie has a younger brother.

"I don't know Dar. I haven't really been able to think about that. We only just became friends.

"It's ok if you do want to date her." His voice was gentle.

"I'll be right back guys. I just need to make a quick phone call." Chris said as he slipped out the front door. He knew Darren and Katie had some things to talk about that he didn't need to be there for.

Darren moved to sit with Katie on the love seat. Up close, she could see just how tired he was. "I'm so sorry Katie."

"No, I'm sorry Dar. All of this was my fault, I was selfish and lonely. I was scared and I just wanted to feel loved." Darren reached out and wiped the tears that were falling down her cheeks.

"I don't blame you. It was consensual; we both knew what was happening. We both wanted something and we both acted selfishly."

"I wish I could give you what you deserve Dar. I wish I could give you what you want and be everything for you but I can't. I also don't believe I'm really what you want and I most certainly don't believe I'm what you need."

"What are you talking about, what is it that you think I want?"

"I can't tell you what I think it is you want. You need to figure it out for yourself. I just think you should open your eyes really wide and remember what you told me a long time ago. You told me that love is not black or white, that it comes in various shades of grey."

Darren smiled that bright smile that makes both men and women swoon (yes, swoon). "I did say that didn't I?"

"Yes, you did. It is as true now as it was then. And right now, I think it applies directly to you. I can't believe I didn't see it sooner." Katie was grinning at her best friend.

"God I wish you'd tell me what it is you that think you have all figured out."

Chris opened the door slowly and poked just his head in. "Do you guys need more time?"

"No, we are good. Get your sweet ass back in her Colfer." Katie said.

"He does have a sweet ass." Darren teased making Chris turn a pretty shade of pink.

"Are you two finished commenting on my sweet ass?"

"Yes!" They said in unison.

"I called the travel agent. I booked our vacation for next month; one week in Jamaica at a 5* all inclusive. It's going to be amazing." Chris said rolling his eyes and clapping his hands together in excitement. "Dar, we should get going soon."

"Ok, sound good. I'm just going to use the restroom before we go."

"Down the hall and to your right." Katie instructed.

Before going to the restroom, Darren walked over to Chris. He raised his hand to Chris' face and used his thumb to wipe a chocolate crumb off the corner of his mouth. "I see you ate a brownie while you made the phone call." Chris was cursing that smile, that damn sexy, irresistible smile. Darren chuckled and left the room.

"So...just you two are going on vacation?" Katie asked Chris when Darren was out of ear shot.

"Yes, just the two of us." Chris' finger ghosted over the spot on his mouth Darren's thumb had just touched.

"I see  _you_ have figured it out." Katie said to Chris with that knowing smirk playing on her lips again.

Chris blushed darker than Katie had ever seen him blush before.

"Darren hasn't quite figured it out yet." Katie said.

"I know." Chris sighed. "And I've come to the realization that he may never figure it out."

 

**_TBC_ **

 


	5. Chapter 5

It had been a couple of weeks since Katie returned home from staying with her parents. She and Darren had worked through their feelings and things were really great. It helped that Chris was over a lot. A lot as in pretty much every day, until all hours of the night. A lot as in Katie had given him his own set of keys.

Darren still hadn't admitted his feelings for Chris. He knew he felt excited when he got to spend time with him and sometimes when Chris looked at him a certain way, he'd feel a pang in the pit of his stomach. But Darren wasn't the only person who was affected by Chris Colfer. He was beautiful inside and out and Darren watched people of all orientations stammer nervously when Chris would talk to them. It wasn't that Darren had feelings for Chris; it was simply that Chris was amazing and Darren was able to recognize that. At least that is what Darren told himself.

Ok, so yes, one day while they were shooting Chris was wearing an extremely tight pair of pants that may have caused Darren's own pants to become a little less comfortable in the frontal area. That was a little weird; he can admit that, but not really a big deal.

Ok, and yes they would often fall asleep on the couch together, maybe they were even cuddling. But that had always been a part of their friendship. Not all men are secure enough to be able to engage in such closeness with other men. Things like that just didn't freak Darren out.

"Do you know what I think is going on with Darren?" Katie announced out of the blue while she and Chris were watching TV. Darren was in the shower, leaving them to entertain themselves.

"Do tell. I need some enlightenment on this situation." Chris turned down the TV; he really wanted to hear this.

"Well, I think Darren has always had feelings for you and he transferred them onto me because I was safe. He didn't think anything could really become of us, yet he convinced himself he wanted more. On some deeper level he knew that he and I could never truly work out, but he focused his energy and love onto me so that he wouldn't have to face the fact that he really had feelings for you. Either because a) he knows in his heart that you feel the same way and that scares him to death; or b) he is afraid that you don't feel the same way and the fear of rejection is just as terrifying. Either way, I was a decoy and not the real deal."

"Those are plausible theories. So, he never really was in love with you?"

"I think he believes he was, but don't you think he got over me a little too quickly." Katie laughed when she said this.

"That is true. I just figured he was being strong about it all."

"No one is that strong. Love doesn't usually work that way." Katie remembered how hard it was for her to get over her ex.

"I guess only time will tell but I'm not holding my breath."

"I hope you don't have to. Jamaica will be pretty romantic. If he has any feelings for you at all, it will be hard for him to hold them in while you are in a tropical paradise where the rum is free flowing. So, just hang in there a couple more weeks."

"From your lips to God's ears," He said rolling his eyes to heaven. "So, you have your date with Naya tonight?" Chris gave Katie a side grin. He was excited at the idea of his friends getting together. Naya finally asked Katie out - finally!

"Yes I do." Katie beamed. "I'm so nervous though."

Chris was about to say something to Katie, but words failed him as Darren came into the living room with his curls dripping wet. Darren being Darren, shook the water from those adorable curls all over Chris, causing him to scream like a little girl. Katie just shook her head. What was she going to do with them? She wanted to yell ‘just fuck already!’ but she imagined that would be highly inappropriate.

"So Dar, you are absolutely positive that you are ok with me going on a date with Naya?" Katie wanted to make sure that he was.

"Yes, I am. I've never been more positive about anything in my life." Darren was being sincere. He wanted Katie to be happy and he was pretty sure Naya could be a part of her happiness.

"Really? Because, your feelings are important to me and if I hurt you again I just don't think I could forgive myself." Katie didn't want to take any chances. They were repairing their friendship and things were going so well.

"Yes, really! Now darlin' you better get your butt up those stairs and get ready for your date. Naya will be here soon!"

"Oh my god, yes she will be!" Katie stopped at the top of the stairs and turned around. "Dar, I'm going to have to tell Naya what happened between us."

"That's a good idea." He smiled at her encouragingly. "Now go get ready!"

"Ok, ok!" She yelled and ran off to do as she was told.

Darren turned to Chris and looked at him suspiciously. "So, what were you two talking about?"

"Oh nothing important. Just girl stuff." Chris grinned.

˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜

The date was amazing, absolutely amazing. The only downfall was that it seemed to go by way too quickly.

Early on in the date Katie told Naya what happened with Darren and it wasn't the deal breaker Katie feared it could have been. Naya was mature and understood about having a past, even if it was a recent past. As long as Katie treated her right, she wouldn't have a whole lot to say about it.

Naya was now walking Katie to her door to say goodnight.

"I had so much fun Naya." Katie was blushing from head to toe. Naya was amazing and funny and sweet and beautiful and sexy and well, you get the point.

"I did too." Naya couldn't stop looking at Katie's lips. She was trying not to be obvious, but she had been dying to kiss the girl all night.

"I should probably go in, it's pretty late." God, Katie wanted to kiss her too and she knew Naya was staring at her lips. Why wasn't she kissing her already?

"Yeah, I should get home too." Naya held both Katie's hands in hers. "You are so beautiful you know that? I have wanted to date you since the first time I met you. I can't believe..."

That was it! Katie couldn't wait any longer. She raised herself on her tippy toes and wrapped her hands around Naya's neck and pulled the taller woman to her until their lips collided. They kissed almost timidly at first, sucking and nipping. Then the kiss turned deeper and Naya's hands dropped to the small of Katie's back and she pulled Katie as close to her as she could. As if that wasn't enough to have Katie's head spinning, Naya dipped her tongue into Katie's mouth and then she did this thing, this amazing almost torturous thing. Naya's tongue was swirling around Katie's. Around and around and around. Katie moaned and that just encouraged Naya do to it more. Finally Katie couldn't take it anymore. It was too much, all she could think about was how Naya's tongue would feel on her um, yeah and she had to pull away.

"Holy hell Naya!" She was breathing a little too heavily.

"I'm sorry, I promise I will never do that again." She spoke slowly and put extra emphasis on never. Katie had heard of the expression "eye fucking" and she was fairly certain Naya was doing that to her now.

"I really, really want you to do that again. It's just if you keep doing that tonight the likelihood of you going home will be slim to none."

"And that would be a bad thing because..." Naya was sexy when she was cocky.

"Brat," was all Katie could say.

"Can I ask you something?"  Naya was shifting her weight from foot to foot nervously.

"Of course you can." Katie moved close to rest her hands on Naya's waist.

"I have no idea how to say this without it sounding corny or slightly ridiculous, so I will just say it. I want you to be my girlfriend. I don't want to date anyone else and I really don't want you too either. Their foreheads were resting together.

"Only on one condition?" Katie said squeezing Naya's waist lightly.

"Anything."

"That you never, ever, ever stop kissing me like you did just then."

"What, you mean like this?" Before Katie could do or say anything, Naya's lips were on hers. Her tongue moved inside Katie mouth and she repeated the delicious swirling motion. This time Katie was somewhat prepared and her tongue was mimicking the motion, around and around and around. Naya moaned this time as she moved closer to Katie pushing them both against the door. Katie's back hit the door with a light thud but they kept kissing.

"I promise to never stop kissing you like that, as long as you promise the same thing. Naya was panting. "I'm going to have to go home and have a cold shower now."

"I don't believe in cold showers." Katie was whispering in Naya's ear. "I'm going to go upstairs, climb into bed and think about what would have happened if you had spent the night with me. I'll get pretty turned on thinking of all the things you would do to me and I'd do to you. I'll have no choice but to touch myself."

If Naya and Katie had been dating just a little bit longer, Naya would have taken Katie right there on her fucking door step.

"Oh my god you are such a tease."

"Don't worry, I'll say your name when I come." Katie winked.

"I think I'm going to go now before you torture me anymore." Naya smiled and shook her head. This woman was going to drive her crazy and she was pretty sure she was going to love every minute of it.

They tried to kiss one last time but it turned out to be about five last times. Eventually Naya left and Katie went inside.

Katie's phone buzzed.

**_So you never really answered me...? – N_ **

**_Yes, yes, yes, yes...of course I will be your GF... ;) – K_ **

**_Yessssss! :D Sweet dreams XOXO :D - N_ **

**_Sweet dreams to you too :) XXOO – K_ **

Katie walked into the living room and Chris and Darren were asleep on the couch. Darren was little spoon again. She rolled her eyes. When were these boys going to get their shit together?

She covered them both with a blanket and tip toed up to bed smiling to herself. Naya was her girlfriend...wow.

˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜

"So tell me about this resort?" Darren had skimmed through the brochure but he wasn't totally getting the concept.

"It's called Hedonism II, and basically it's a non conventional resort where 'anything goes' as the brochure says. It means I can be myself and not have to worry about my safety. They have laws against male homosexuality in Jamaica, but within this resort it's understood and somewhat protected. That's what the travel agent told me anyway."

"Wait, are you planning on hooking up with a guy on our trip?"  Darren grimaced at the thought.

"Well, I'm not planning on it but if I did meet a nice guy and we happen to have a midnight stroll and moonlight kiss, I'd like to be able to do so without fear."

"So, hypothetically I could make out with you on the beach at this resort and it wouldn't faze anyone there?" Darren asked trying to further understand.

"Hypothetically, yes.”

"Well, that's very cool." Darren said nodding his head approval.

"Is there something I should know Dar? Are you planning on making out with me in Jamaica?" Chris teased bumping his shoulder into Darren's.

Instead of a smart ass remark, Darren blushed.

"I'm sure that would not be the highlight of your trip, having to make out with your best friend. Don't worry; I'd never subject you to such torture." There was such an obvious bite in Darren's voice. What the hell was up with that?

"Dar, are you ok?" Chris had never heard Darren talk like this.

"I'm fine." 

Whenever someone says they are fine like that, they are almost always not even close to being fine.

"What's on your mind Dar?"  Chris was looking at Darren, but the shorter man was looking everywhere else.

"Nothing, really. I'm sorry. I guess I'm just tired and needing this vacation. I'm glad we leave in two days. The rest and sunshine will be just what I need; just what we need." He pulled Chris in for a hug. "Thanks for organizing this. You are the best."

"Ok, well if you ever need to talk about anything, you know I'm here. We should get ready to go. We are meeting Naya and Katie before the benefit and you know how Katie freaks out if we are late!" Chris was a little scared of Katie when she was ticked off.

"Ya never know, she seems to be in her love bubble with Naya. They are obnoxiously adorable. I keep walking in on the making out everywhere. They are cuter than kittens and puppies frolicking with baby ducklings."

"Really Dar? Who the hell talks like that?" Chris was laughing so hard he was doubled over.

"I'm just trying to make a point that they are cute. Fuck off Colfer." Darren was laughing now too. "You are lucky you are so pretty or I'd be tempted to kick your ass."

"You think I'm pretty?" Chris asked half teasing and half serious.

"Without any make-up on." Darren sang and waggled his eyebrows. Chris shot him a death glare. If he heard Darren sing that damn song one more time, he was going to lose it.

"Everyone thinks you're pretty Chris, it's not really a big secret." Darren wasn't joking in the least.

"I'm not asking about everyone, I'm asking what Darren Criss thinks." Yes, Chris was fishing. He wasn't going to waste an opportunity to open up this type of conversation.

Darren hesitated and he felt his throat constrict. His eyes moved slowly up and down over Chris as if he was taking in the sight of him for the very first time. After what felt like forever, his eyes met Chris'. "I think you are by far the most beautiful man I have ever seen and sometimes I find myself thinking..." Darren just couldn't bring himself to finish his thought out loud.

"Thinking what Dar?" Chris moved closer to his friend and tilted his head to encourage eye contact. "Dar, please tell me." Chris took his hand and squeezed gently.

It was so obvious that Darren was struggling and it was also obvious that he had feelings for Chris. Yet he wasn't ready to talk about them, or maybe being ready wasn't the issue. Maybe he just didn't understand what he was feeling. If Chris knew only one thing about Darren, it was that he felt things so deeply and sometimes he got carried away. Chris could only speculate that Darren was being cautious after the Katie incident and that maybe he was afraid.

"We should get ready, we have to meet Katie and Naya in 45 minutes." Chris knew Darren was done talking so he wouldn't push the issue. He did however pull Darren close for another hug.

"When you are ready, I'll be here," was all Chris said.

˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜

The benefit turned out to be a very fun, very successful, very Glee event. The entire cast and crew of Glee were there and all of their significant others and plus ones. Everyone was pretty excited for their ten days off. Most of them were heading out of town to some place or another. They chatted like high school kids on the last day of school before summer vacation.

"What are you and Naya going to do while we are in Jamaica?" Darren asked the girls.

"We might go to Vegas for a few days," Katie said as Naya was nuzzling her neck. It made Katie giggle and she pretended to push her off but she didn't actually move her.

"It's a good thing they haven't legalized gay marriage in Vegas or you two would come back married." Chris teased.

"Very funny Colfer." Katie shot him a glare.

"You aren't very frightening with your girlfriend attached to your neck." Chris smirked.

"You know I love you Chris, but if you give my girlfriend a hard time I'll be forced to kick your ass." Naya smiled sweetly as she hurled her threat.

"Didn't I tell you they were way too adorable?'' Darren was laughing and secretly hoping he'd get to see Naya kick Chris' ass.

Naya leaned in and whispered something in Katie's ear.

"Hey guys, it's getting late and we are going to head out of here. Try not to get into too much trouble ok? We'll see you later," Katie said kissing Darren and Chris on their cheeks.

About 20 minutes after the girls left, Chris and Darren were saying their own goodbyes.

They obviously weren't thinking properly, because they didn't take any detours or make any stops, instead they went straight home. Why? Why would they do that? They were both highly intelligent men, yet on this particular evening their common sense had eluded them. Did they honestly think that Katie and Naya left early because they were tired? Did they really?

Darren undid all of the buttons on his shirt and plunked down on the couch. "Are you interested in watching a movie or something?"

"Actually, can we just enjoy the silence for a bit? The music tonight was so loud it's given me a bit of a headache." Chris was rubbing his temples as he tried not to stare at Darren's very exposed chest. Was he always so sculpted?

"Sure, no problem. Where are Naya and ..." Darren didn't have to finish what he was saying. No, he didn't because he most certainly knew where they were. At this precise moment they were up in Katie's room and by the sounds of it, they were naked. Well, at least Katie was.

"Is that what I think it is?" Chris' mouth dropped open and he was laughing.

"Yes, I'm pretty sure it is."

And then they heard it plain as day.

**_Oh fuck Naya...oh my god...yes...oh god!_ **

"Yes, it most definitely is what you are thinking."

**_Oh my god...baby, yes...oh god...right there...fuck!_ **

"Wow, little Katie is a screamer." Chris wasn't really laughing anymore, in fact he felt a little uncomfortable.

"Chris are you ok?" Darren saw the look of sheer horror on Chris' face.

"No, I don't think I am."

Katie wasn't stopping; her moans and screams were so loud there was no escaping them.

"It's just sex Chris it's not really anything to freak out about." Darren put his hand on his friend's knee. Chris jumped away from him. "Chris, are you ok?

"Oh my god, there is something terribly wrong with me Dar."

**_Oh Naya...please don't stop doing that...EVER!_ **

Darren shifted on the couch, feeling slightly uncomfortable himself. He was a man after all and there were live porn noises coming from upstairs. He was worried about Chris though, he looked like he was seriously going to throw up.

"Talk to me Chris. What's going on?"

Chris stared at Darren for what felt like a long time. He leaned forward and whispered in Darren's ear. "I'm fucking hard Darren. What the hell is wrong with me?"

"Nothing is wrong with you."

"I'm listening to lesbians have sex and it's making me extremely hard. I'm a gay man. I'd say there is a whole lot wrong with me!"

"Being turned on by people having sex is natural. Why do you think the porn industry is so lucrative? And the fact that it happens to be women making the sex noises means nothing. I think your reaction is quite normal"

"So, what you are saying is that the fact that I am as hard a rock right now doesn't make me a freak of nature?" Chris was somewhat relieved.

"You are most certainly not a freak of nature." Darren couldn't stop his eyes from looking down at Chris' hard as a rock cock.

**_Oh my god, oh my god...yes...oh my god... Oh GOD Naya...fuck!_ **

Chris could tell by that look in his eyes that Darren wanted to touch him. Oh god he wanted him to. More than anything Chris wanted Darren's hand stroking up and down his extremely hard dick.

A few minutes passed and the noises coming from upstairs had stopped but both Darren and Chris were still so turned on. Not so much from what they had heard, now they were completely turned on by each other.

Chris broke the silence when he whispered, "You want to touch me don't you?"

Darren swallowed hard. "Yes." He nodded slowly and paused for a minute. "Do you want to touch me?"

"Uh huh." Chris nodded back.

"If we do this, it changes things."

"I know that." Chris' hand brushed Darren's cheek.

"I'm scared." Darren was; he was absolutely terrified. Darren raised his hand to Chris' and held it tightly to his cheek.

"I know that too." Chris whispered.

"I don't have any answers right now Chris, I don't know what I can promise you."

"Why are you saying that?" Chris was a little confused.

"You said before that you weren't into putting a friendship in jeopardy over sex and that you needed to know a romantic relationship could be a part of it if it were to go in that direction. I'm scared Chris. I don't know what I'm doing. I just know I really want to touch you and I want you to touch me."

Chris leaned close to Darren, so close his lips brushed his ear "Touching isn't sex Dar."Chris' words caused Darren's breath to hitch.

Chris moved his hand down over Darren's exposed chest, skimming his fingers over him lightly causing goose bumps to form. His hand stopped when it reached the top of Darren's pants and he began playing with the waist band. Chris looked at Darren silently asking permission.  Darren nodded and Chris undid the button, then he slowly moved the zipper down.

Darren's head fell back on the couch as Chris' hand moved inside his pants and he palmed Darren over his boxers. "Please touch me Chris, please," he whispered.

Chris was going to do exactly that. He was going to slip inside Darren's boxers and wrap his hand around his very hard cock. He was going to stroke up and down his hard shaft until Darren screamed his name and came all over his hand. He was so close to doing that, in fact his hand was already making the decent inside Darren's underwear.

"Oh my god! You guys are home!" Katie shrieked as she realized what she had just walked in on. Holy fuck, Chris had his hand down Darren's pants!

In less than 15 seconds, Chris had jumped up of Darren and pretty much flew to the very far side of the couch. At the same time Darren fumbled with the zipper on his jeans saying every swear word he knew and a few he may have just made up. All while Katie tried desperately to pull down the t-shirt she was wearing that barely covered her bare ass. The whole scene was an embarrassing nightmare for all three of them.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry. I -I didn't mean, holy fuck, I'm sorry. I-I just needed some water. I'm going to go grab the water and then drown myself in it." Katie all but ran into the kitchen.

A few minutes later she came back with her water in one hand and still trying to cover up her ass by pulling down the shirt with the other. Her face was still crimson and she noticed that both Darren and Chris were both very red in the face themselves.

"How long have you guys been home?" Katie didn't really want to know the answer but at the same time, she needed to.

"Long enough to know you are a screamer." Chris said with his face and his voice void of any emotion.

"Fantastic. I'm going to go back upstairs and we are never going to talk about this again." Katie took a deep breath. "I won't ever mention that your hand was down his pants" she said pointing from Chris to Darren. "And neither of you will discuss what I sounded like having sex with my girlfriend for the first time. Deal?"

"Deal!" Both Darren and Chris said unable to make eye contact.

"Great. Have a good sleep boys and uh, I will see you in the morning." Katie darted up the stairs (still trying to cover up her ass).

"Did that actually just happen?" Darren shook his head in disbelief.

"Uh, yeah, yeah it did." Chris put his head in his hand.

"So about that movie, should I put it in now?" Darren asked smiling at Chris.

"That's a good idea." He smiled back. They both knew they were done exploring for the night. Katie had successfully cock blocked them.

"Just out of curiosity, do you actually plan on letting Katie off the hook for tonight?" Chris asked as the opening credits started to roll.

"Not a fucking hope in hell," Darren said chuckling.

"That's sort of what I figured." Chris let out a small giggle.

Chris grabbed a blanket and lay down on the couch and motioned for Darren to lie in front of him "Little spoon?"

"Little spoon." Darren agreed and took his position.

 

˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜

_**TBC** _


	6. Chapter 6

Katie opened her eyes, slowly stretched and let out a little yawn. The sound of music had woken her from one of the best sleeps she'd ever had. The events of the night before had her sleeping like a baby. Well, not all of the events of the night before. Walking in on Chris and Darren almost gave her a heart attack. However, making love with her girlfriend for the first time did result in the most restful sleeps she’d had in months. She looked over at the spot where Naya had been sleeping. The indent from her body was there but she was not. She let out a groan of dissatisfaction. Guess that means no morning cuddles.

Her spirits were instantly raised when she inhaled. Was that bacon she smelled? Mmmm...and coffee.

Katie slipped her robe on and went downstairs. The music that woke her up was getting louder as she made her way to the kitchen. She stood in the doorway and watched her girlfriend and her two best friends as they prepared breakfast and sang 'Sugar Sugar' (you know, by the Archies).

They had broken out into song after Naya asked Darren to pass her the sugar. It didn't take much to get Darren singing, this much Katie knew. Apparently this wasn't something exclusive to Darren; all three of them were really into it and of course they were really good.

Katie honestly doesn't remember being this happy; she felt so emotional as she watched three of the most important people in her life dancing around the kitchen preparing breakfast. She didn't even realize she was crying until Naya danced over to her, wiped her tears and kissed her lightly on the lips. She stopped singing long enough to whisper "Good morning baby" in her ear.

Chris walked over to Katie, grabbed her hand and pulled her into the kitchen and he started to serenade her along with Naya. Darren did a crazy spin and then he too was singing to her.

They all harmonized together to finish it off…'You are my candy girl, and you got me wanting yoooooouuuu."

"I want to wake up like this every morning," Katie said wiping her tears.

Naya pulled her close giving her a proper good morning kiss; a little too proper. When she did the tongue swirl (which Naya did all the time now knowing what it did to her girlfriend) Katie let out a little moan.

"Get a room!" Darren yelled tossing a piece of bread at them, which ninja Katie caught and threw back at him.

"And for the love of God, shut the damn door this time," Chris said giving what could only be described as a bitch look.

"Oh really Colfer? You wanna play that game? Bring it boy scout!" Katie taunted.

"What did I miss?" Naya was confused.

Both Darren and Chris shouted, "Nothing!"

Katie smiled feeling quite victorious.

"You know, compared to you three I'm quite talentless." Katie realized how slightly inferior she felt in the company of the Glee stars.

"I wouldn't say that baby; you showed me your talent last night." Naya thought she was being cute; she thought Katie would giggle or maybe blush. Let's just say, she thought very wrong.

"Sex Naya? Really? Sex is my talent?" Katie's hands were folded across her chest. This was not good.

Naya looked at Darren and Chris for help and they both gave her a look that said 'you are on your own'.

"No, I didn't mean…" Naya tried to back pedal but Katie wasn't having it.

"So, if sex is my talent then maybe I should become a porn star or a prostitute.  I’m sure it would be quite lucrative and I could buy you all kinds of nice things. We wouldn't want my talent to go to waste now would we?"

Then the most unexpected thing happened, in the middle of yelling big fat tears started to pour down Katie's face and she was sobbing. Naya did the only thing she could think of and that was to grab Katie into a hug, letting her cry into her neck.

“Baby, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it like that, I…” Naya was running her hand through Katie's hair trying to comfort her.

"No, I'm sorry," Katie said pulling back to look at her girlfriend. "I don't know what's wrong with me? I usually have a sense of humour about this stuff. I know you'd never offend me like that on purpose. I mean, you said I'm good in bed, that's a good thing and I just...”

"Well, to be fair, you are better than good," Naya said winking before she kissed Katie's forehead.

"I'm sorry guys, I don't know why I'm so emotional. I must be stressing about you leaving the country. You know how I get," Katie said looking at Darren and Chris wiping the residual tears from her face.

It was true; Katie was sort of like the mama bear. She was forever reminding them about appointments and their schedules and sending them texts telling them to take breaks or eat lunch. It was in her nature to be like that. When Katie loved someone, she felt the need to care for them. Darren and Chris had become like her family and she felt very protective over them. That must be why she was feeling so emotional.

"Group hug!" Darren yelled and they all gathered around Katie and hugged each other.

"I'm really sorry, let's get back to having a nice breakfast. Thank you for doing all of this."

Katie looked at Naya and mouthed 'I'm sorry'. Naya smiled and blew her a kiss. They really were cuter than kittens and puppies frolicking with baby ducklings, Darren was right.

When breakfast was over Katie rose from her chair. "I'll do the dishes."

"That's ok Hun, enjoy your coffee. Darren and I will do them. Starting tomorrow, we won't be lifting a finger for a week, so let us take care of it." Chris pushed her back down into her seat.

As Darren and Chris were clearing the table, Naya and Katie were enjoying their coffee. Katie felt Naya's hand rubbing up her knee. She kept inching higher and higher up her thigh. Katie pushed back from the table just a little, breaking the contact. She picked up her phone and started to text.

Naya's phone buzzed.

**_Do you know what I'm thinking? – K_ **

Naya typed and then Katie's phone buzzed.

**_Hmmmm, no, what baby? – N_ **

After Katie's emotional outburst earlier, Naya didn't want to play the guessing game.

_**I really want to go upstairs. – K** _

Naya took a sip of her coffee and typed another text.

_**To sleep? Are you tired? ;-) – N** _

_**No, I'm a little bit dirty though and I need a shower. And I also need… – K** _

_**What do you need baby? – N** _

She was doing it again; Naya was eye fucking Katie from across the table. Which is precisely why Naya shouldn't have been surprised by Katie's next text?

_**I really need to fuck my girlfriend. – K** _

Katie smiled when she saw Naya squirm in her chair.

_**Upstairs…NOW! – N** _

"Guys, we are going to go upstairs and…um…shower." Katie said as she grabbed Naya's hand and pulled her to her feet.

"Seriously, close the door Katie. If I have to hear you swear, moan or scream Naya's name one more time I'll duct tape your mouth shut." There was Chris' bitch face again.

Darren shot Chris a look like he was out of his fucking mind.

Katie stopped dead in her tracks and turned around…slowly. Darren knew Chris was a dead man.

"Listen Colfer, the door open seemed to work for you last night. You got your hands in Darren's pants didn't you? And although neither of you will admit it, I'm pretty sure it was the sexy lady loving sounds that turned you both on. So, if you will excuse me, I'm going upstairs to have a shower with my ridiculously sexy girlfriend and if I want to swear, moan or scream her name, I will do so." Naya was confused but she didn't care to get clarification. She was already following her feisty girlfriend up the stairs and get her some sexy lady loving.

"Dude, what were you thinking?" Darren asked as he put the last of the dishes away.

"First of all, please don't ever dude me again…like ever. Second, I don't know came over me. I think I'm sexually frustrated." Chris blushed as soon as the last sentence left his mouth. Darren blushed too. They were doing that a lot lately.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I don't really want to be here when they start getting loud. I have to hit the mall and grab some last minute stuff for our trip. You wanna come with?" Darren really did want to get the hell out of the condo.

"I'm already getting my coat Dar."

˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜

"So you have everything? Chris, you have your 75 block sunscreen? You are so fair and that Caribbean sun will fry your beautiful skin." Katie wasn't even giving them a chance to answer. "Darren, don't forget to drink a lot of water. You don't want to get dehydrated, it does bad things to your tummy."

Naya just looked at her girlfriend and smiled. She then turned to Darren and Chris "Is she always like this?"

"It's gotten worse lately," Chris said putting his arm around Katie, pulling her close and kissing the side of her head.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Have fun and we will miss you guys. I love you both. Oh, I almost forgot. Naya and I packed a gift for you both in Darren's luggage."

"Thank you guys, you didn't have to do that. We have to run though, our plane leaves in like 35 minutes and the security line looks pretty long." Darren said hugging them both. "I love you guys. Naya take care of her and make sure eats. She hates cooking and will starve first."

"I'm a pretty decent cook, she will eat plenty I promise." Naya said holding Katie's hand.

Katie smiled at her girlfriend. The woman could cook too, she was perfect. "I might just have to marry you."

"Yeah you will," Naya said kissing her.

"Ok my lovelies, not to ruin this U-haul moment, but we really have to run." Chris pulled them both close for his hugs. "Love you both and take care of each other!"

And with that, Darren and Chris were off to clear security. Jamaica here they come!

˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜

Darren looked at Chris, who was sleeping soundly. God, he was truly breathtaking.

Darren's mind wandered back to the other night when they were on the couch. The way Chris was looking at him. The way Chris' hand felt on him. The way he wanted so badly for Chris to touch him more intimately. Darren couldn't help himself; his hand reached out and traced the face of beautiful man sleeping next to him. Soft, he was so soft. Chris shifted and his eyes fluttered open.

"Hi," Chris said in the cutest sleepy voice. "Are we there?"

"About 45 minutes yet, almost though." Darren was smiling at Chris. He smiled even brighter when Chris started to blush.

"Why are you staring at me like a creeper? Chris' voice was still groggy. Darren was literally melting.

"You just looked so sweet sleeping," He said laughing lightly.

"So you decided to creep on me and wake me up. Nice. I see how this vacation is going to go." Chris laughed too.

Actually, Chris had no idea how this vacation was going to go. He knew how he wanted it to go. He wanted Darren to realize his feelings for him. He wanted to go back to the US with Darren Criss on his arm as his boyfriend.

Chris let out a very audible sigh.

"Are you ok?" Darren asked.

"I'm great. However, I am going to go back to sleep until we start to make our descent." Chris raised the arm rest that was separating them and he leaned his head on Darren's chest. "And you are going to be my pillow because you are much more comfortable than these seats, not to mention you smell a lot nicer."

Darren rested his hand on Chris' back as he drifted back off to sleep. This was going to be a great vacation.

˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜

The brochure did not do the resort justice. They were lucky enough to get there before sunset and could see how beautiful the property was. It was truly spectacular. Acres and acres of lush tropical gardens, man-made waterfalls, palm trees, white sand beach and of course the bright blue Caribbean Sea.

There were two towers that made up the actual hotel and down alongside the beach was a row of 4 bungalows. They too were surrounded by the lush greenery and many palm trees; they also had a private pool and beach area.

Chris and Darren were staying in one of the bungalows. When Chris was booking, the travel agent recommended the bungalow for extra privacy. Chris and Darren were recognized so often these days that they had to think about that whenever they did anything.

Their bungalow had an unobstructed view of the ocean and was no more than 20 feet from the water when the tide was in. They were truly in a tropical paradise.

There was a hammock right in front of their bungalow, and of course Darren hopped in it. Chris swiped his key card and opened the door. Their luggage was already inside.

"Chris, this place is ridiculous. I'm leaving the planning of all our future vacationing in your capable hands."

Future vacationing? Chris loved the sound of that.

"I wonder if we have nice neighbours?" Darren said looking at the bungalows on either side of them.

"I sort of reserved all four of them for the whole week. I really wanted us to have a peaceful vacation. We got a good deal though, so don't panic." Even though Darren had a very healthy bank account, Chris knew he didn't like to throw money away. "They said they'd give us a decent rate if I mentioned the resort in an interview."

"That means we have our own private pool and a private section of the beach?"

"Yes, that's right. So, when we want to eat, socialize and engage in activities we head over to the main resort area and when we want to just chill out the two of us, we come back here to our private abode." Chris was very pleased.

"Well, let's check out our new home for a week, shall we?" Darren pretty much fell out of the hammock and followed Chris inside.

It was a decent size space; with three separate rooms. The main living area had a small dining set, a couch and a chair. As well, there was a little kitchenette, equipped with a coffee maker and a fully stocked fridge.

"I'd like to know who the hell comes here to watch TV?" Darren was staring at the 55' TV mounted on the wall in the living room.

Chris laughed as he came back out of one of the bedrooms.

“There are two bedrooms Dar. One has a king sized bed, the other a queen. I can take the room with the queen if you want the king?"

The look on Darren's face was inexplicable. He had assumed they would be sharing a bed or at the very least, sleeping in the same room.

"Oh, um…whatever Chris. I'm cool with either. The pout on Darren's face was so obvious.

"Dar?" Chris was prompting him to speak.

When he did, his voice was very quiet and very small. "I just thought it would be big spoon/little spoon for a whole week." He refused to make eye contact with Chris.

Chris moved closer to Darren, looped his index fingers in the front belt loops of Darren's khakis and tugged him gently forward. Darren moved without hesitation.

Darren couldn't take his eyes off of Chris' lips as he spoke.

"You know, I'm casting the part of little spoon. I think you should audition, I know you are qualified. The only catch is it's a full time role." Chris smirked and moved away from the shorter man.

What did that even mean? Darren confused so easily sometimes. Oh well, he'd figure it out later. 

Chris rolled his luggage into the bedroom with the king size bed and yelled out, “But for this week, you can continue to guest star as little spoon." Chris let out a laugh, enjoying his own wit.

˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜

They had decided to take a tour of the grounds before dinner, so by the time they had eaten and returned to their bungalow it was nearing midnight.

Both of them had a few glasses of wine with dinner and were feeling nice and relaxed after the hectic day of travelling. It was hard think that just 14 hours ago they were leaving LAX.

"Dar, I'm going to have a quick shower."

"You had one before dinner?" Darren knew Chris was hygienic, but this was a little overboard.

"I know but the humidity is killing me. I need to wash off the stickiness. I won't be long. Why don't you make us a drink?" Chris kissed Darren on the cheek before heading into the bathroom.

Chris realized what he had done as soon as he closed the bathroom door.

Darren touched his cheek and wondered what the hell just happened.

"Your drink is on the counter, I'm going out on the deck."

"Ok, I'll only be a few minutes." Luckily Chris did not have the same moisturizing regiment as Kurt Hummel.

Darren peeled his shirt off and tossed it on the chair. Chris was right, the humidity was pretty intense and he was sweating something fierce.

He closed his eyes and listened to the ocean lap against the shore. The sun had set long ago and the moon was high in the sky. He could hear Chris singing in the shower and he became overwhelmed. It wasn't his singing that was overwhelming him, although it very well could have. But at that moment, it was just him. Darren had been so blind, why had he not seen it before? But he could see it now, clear as day. He was in love with him. He didn't _think_ he was, or _hope_ he was. Darren Criss was uncontrollably and undeniably in love with Chris Colfer.

He had been lying to himself, trying to explain all of his feelings away. But at the end of the day, he didn't want to spoon any of this other guy friends. He wouldn't have pouted at the idea of not sharing a room with an old college buddy. He wouldn't have become semi-hard if any of his other friends looped their fingers in his belt loops and pulled him close.

He wanted Chris. Oh god, he wanted Chris.

Darren jumped when Chris touched his shoulder.

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. You over heated I take it?"

"Yeah, the humidity it's…ah…intense." Darren was stammering.

Chris didn't really notice that Darren was stammering. He was having some issues of his own. He couldn't stop staring at Darren's chest and the sweat that was trickling down it. He's never wanted to lick anything more in his life. Ok, well maybe there is one other thing he has wanted to lick more. And that one thing was a little to the south. Wait, was Darren hard? No, he must be seeing things.

Darren turned his attention to Chris and chuckled. "Why are you even wearing a shirt?"

"What? I like this shirt. It's airy," Chris said running his hands over his very sheer white shirt.

"Yes, but it's completely see through." Darren didn't mean to, but he licked his lips. Chris noticed.

"What time is it?" Chris asked trying to break the tension. He knew full well it was a few minutes passed midnight.

"It's just after twelve. Do you want to go for a walk along the beach with me? Darren stood up and hoped to god the bulge in his pants was not as obvious as it was uncomfortable. Why did Chris have to be so beautiful? Why?

"I would love that." Chris' smile was so sweet. Darren could have sworn his eyes were fluttering just a bit.

They walked for a few minutes when Chris made a comment on how full the moon was. This reminded Darren of a comment that Chris had made earlier that week about the midnight stroll and the moonlight kiss. He remembered how badly he wanted to be that guy on the beach with Chris.

This was his chance. This was his opportunity to let Chris know how he felt. Darren took a deep breath and found all of the courage he needed to make his next move.

Chris' eyes widened when Darren's hand linked his. It was such a small gesture, yet so very intimate at the same time. Kissing and hand holding were things they never did…ever.

Neither of them spoke. They walked in silence, holding hands.

Darren's heart was racing and his mind was racing along with it. This felt right. Chris' hand in his felt right. He was scared, sure. That might be an understatement, he was petrified. But there was one thing that scared him more; and that was not being with Chris.

Darren stopped walking and he looked up at the moon and smiled. He turned to face Chris. No words were exchanged. Darren's eyes were talking and Chris knew exactly what they were saying. He couldn't' believe this was happening. He knew Darren was feeling what he had been feeling.

Chris felt the tears but he didn't care. When he felt something as strongly as he was feeling right in that moment, the emotion took over.

Darren's eyes searched Chris' for answers and he found them. Love. That was the question and the answer. Darren let go of Chris' hands, there was no more waiting. He timidly ran his hands up Chris' arms, over his shoulders. He rested them on the back of his head and pulled him close. He could hear Chris breathing and then he could feel his breath on his lips as they met his own. Slow. It was such a slow passionate kiss. Chris took the lead as he moved his lips over Darren's, letting his tongue trace his top lip, and then sucking it softly. His tongue moved inside Darren's mouth and Chris was getting lost in the kiss. It was becoming more urgent, more aggressive. His fingers tangled in Darren's curls as he forcefully pulled him closer allowing his tongue to move even further into his mouth.

Darren kissed him back. Oh, did he kiss him back. All of the feelings he had been suppressing were being conveyed in this kiss. Darren's hands trailed down the back of Chris' body to his ass and pulled him close. He was so hard, they were both so hard. Chris responded to Darren by rocking his hips into him. And oh god, Darren couldn't stop from thrusting back.

Fuck, was it supposed to feel this good?

Chris broke the kiss when he realized they were getting carried away.

"Are you ok?" Darren was hoping he didn't do something wrong. Maybe Chris didn't like kissing him. Maybe kissing men was different than kissing women and his technique was all wrong.

Well that's just ridiculous.

"I'd say I'm better than ok Dar. I just think…well…we should talk a little before we go any further. We just need to...um…slow it down a bit. Chris was definitely panting. His pupils were completely blown out. Darren had never seen anything like it and he wondered if his eyes looked the same.

Yes, yes they did.

"Ok, why don't we walk back to the bungalow and make another drink and hang out on the beach and talk." Darren was trying to regain composure.

They walked back and Darren went in to make them a drink. Chris sat on the soft white sand and hugged his knees. He was so happy, but he was also very nervous. He had no idea what Darren wanted from all of this.

Darren sat down and handed Chris a drink.

"Thank you. Umbrella, nice touch." Chris smiled and took a sip.

They were silent for a few minutes, both lost in thought.

"I'm scared." Darren finally broke the silence.

"I know you are. Not that it makes you feel much better, but I'm scared too." Chris leaned over and kissed Darren. He meant for it to be a short, chaste kiss. However, it turned into much more. They put their drinks down and Chris pushed Darren on his back. He moved over his body and was straddling him. He realized what was happening when his lips were kissing down Darren's neck.

"Shit, I'm sorry," Chris said detaching his lips from Darren's neck. He was still lying on top of him with their faces together.

"Don't be. I really like making out with you." Darren smiled his signature smile.

"I love making out with you, but that's a problem." Chris kissed Darren again. Oh crap, his tongue was in his mouth and their hips were grinding together.

"Damn it Dar. Your lips…they are just way too…" He crashed his lips onto Darren's once again. He remembered Naya telling him about this swirl move so Chris thought he would try it. Oh, it felt nice. His tongue moved around and around and around Darren's. The noise that came out of Darren's throat was deep and sexy and oh my god, it was hottest thing Chris had ever had the pleasure of hearing.

Chris jumped up and off of Darren.

"Apparently I have no self control with you." Chris was rubbing the bridge of his nose. He took a long sip of his drink, draining the cup.

"I don't think drinking will help your self control. And what the fuck was that thing you did with your tongue?" Darren felt like he couldn't quite see straight.

"We can't talk about kissing right now; I can't concentrate on anything else if I'm thinking about your lips. How on earth did I resist them for so long? Your lips are delicious, I mean really and truly delicious."

"I could say the same thing about your lips. I had no idea you could kiss like that."

Darren inched closer.

"I mean, they are so soft but not too soft."

He moved closer. Chris was licking his lips and he couldn't take his eyes off of Darren's.

"And when you bit my lower lip…" Darren whispered.

Darren's face was right up at Chris'.

"I thought I was going to…lose it." Their lips collided once again. Darren's hands cupped Chris face and he pulled his face closer and slipped his tongue into his mouth. And then Darren did it…around and around and around. Chris let out a noise that could only be described as both a moan and a growl and it was fucking sexy as hell.

"Fuck," Chris breathed out. "We really need to stop kissing."

"Ok, Ok…yes, talking. Right…we need to…um…talk." Darren lay on his back and was staring up at the stars.

Chris lay beside him staring up at the night sky. He reached out and took Darren's hand.

"I want to be with you Chris," Darren whispered. "I want us to be together. I'm not sure if you will have me but that is what I want."

Chris turned his head so he could see Darren. Darren was still staring straight up. "Of course I want to be with you. I want us to be together more than I can remember wanting anything else.

"Really? I thought I was having these feelings for you and that you didn't feel the same way.

Chris laughed. "That's exactly how I felt." Chris paused. He had to ask this question because it was on his mind. "And the Katie thing?"

Darren turned his head so he was looking at Chris. "I don't know Chris. I do love Katie a lot and looking back, I think I was having some major issues coming to terms with my feelings for you. I realized I started to turn my attention onto her right around the time we had our on screen kiss. I think I fell for you back then and I guess I freaked out and shifted my feelings onto Katie. Which was easy to do because I do love her so deeply, even though I now understand it's not that kind of love, ya know? It's so messed up now when I look back on it. I felt like I was falling for her but in reality I was trying to not fall for you. I was never in love with Katie though. I see that now."

Everything Darren had just said was everything Chris needed to hear. They could be together. Darren was not hung up on Katie.

Chris moved closer to Darren and kissed him.

"It's like you have said all along Dar, love isn't black or white. It's not always easy to figure out."

"I'm glad you were patient while I did figure it out," Darren said kissing Chris lightly at first, and then more deeply.

Chris moved to straddle Darren again. They both let out a shriek when a wave splashed up to their knees. The tied was coming in.

Water be damned.

Chris found Darren's lips yet again and he bit his top lip lightly and then sucked where he nipped. Chris dipped his tongue into Darren's mouth and he began sucking on his tongue. Oh god, that made Darren think of how it would feel to have those perfect lips wrapped round his cock and have that tongue sucking him off.

Darren couldn't contain himself, he was so turned on. He thrust his hips upward wanting to feel Chris, wanting to feel that friction. Chris thrust back down on him and they moaned as their cocks rubbed against each others

"Do you trust me?" Chris breathed heavily into Darren's ear.

"With my life." Darren's voice was hardly audible.

"Take off your shorts and boxers." Chris said as he began to remove his own clothing.

Darren looked a little frightened, but he did as he was asked and removed his clothing. "Chris, I'm not...”

"You said you trusted me. I'm not going to do anything we aren't ready for ok?" Chris was naked and hovering over a very naked Darren. His breathing was still very erratic. "I'm new to all of this too. I just want to try something."

And it was something.

Chris rocked his very naked hips down and when he pushed them back up his hard cock slid up the entire length of Darren's. He pushed down gently and their balls rubbed together.

"Oh my god Chris…" Darren moaned.

The tide was still coming in and the lower half of their bodies was now submerged in the water.

Chris repeated the rocking motion. He slid himself up and down Darren's cock, over and over, keeping the pace slow so that the sensation was intensified. It took a lot of self control for him to keep this pace and he was wavering.

"Please Chris, harder." Darren pushed his cock up on Chris encouraging more friction.

Chris moaned and he thrust harder, the self control he had was gone. He was moving his cock up and down over Darren's at a pace that would not allow them to go on for much longer. Darren was meeting Chris thrust for thrust. They found a rhythm and their bodies were rocking together, sliding over each other, pushing down, pushing up. And the water…holy fuck the water was making it feel all that much better.

Chris moaned in Darren's ear. "Fuck, you feel so good."

"Jesus Chris, I'm not...gonna last...oh fuck." And that was it, Darren's head fell back on the sand, his body jerked slightly and he came so fucking hard he thought he blacked out for a split second.

Just watching Darren come was enough to send Chris over the edge.

"Oh Dar, you are so beautiful…Oh god!" Darren grabbed Chris' hips and pulled him down onto him one last time. Chris moaned something that didn't sound like real words then he screamed Darren's name as he came. His body couldn't hold itself up any longer and he collapsed onto Darren chest.

The water was inching even farther up now. It was almost at their shoulders.

"We really should get up," Chris said not moving.

"Yep, we should." No movement from Darren either.

Eventually Chris stood up and put his hand out to Darren to help him up too. They looked around for their clothing, but it was nowhere in sight. They could only assume they had been washed out to sea.

"Damn and I really like that shirt you were wearing." Darren smirked and kissed his boyfriend (his fucking boyfriend!).

"I will just have to buy another one then." Chris took Darren's hand and they walked their naked selves back to the bungalow.

It wasn't long before they were showered and were snuggled up in their king sized bed.

"So, did I get the part?" Darren asked as he kissed Chris. He would never tire of kissing him.

"Yes, you are officially my full time little spoon." Chris returned the kiss. Nope, he wouldn't tire of kissing him either.

Darren hopped out of bed and went over to his luggage.

"Whatcha doing Dar?" Chris asked, enjoying the view of his boyfriend bending over to sift through his suitcase. That ass was all his.

"I'm just getting the gift that Katie and Naya packed for us. I totally forgot about it." Darren tucked himself back in bed with the box on his lap. He lifted the lid off of it and there were 4 separately wrapped gifts.

"It's like Christmas." Chris said pulling one out.

Darren opened the card and it read:

_**We hope you are having fun! Here are a few pressies to help you along…You will have to use your imagination!** _

_**We love you,** _

_**Katie and Naya** _

_**PS….Darren, we are going to have sex all over your bed while you are away….ha ha ha - Naya** _

"Remind me to burn my bedding when we get home." Darren was only half kidding.

"Those two are really twisted. That's probably why we all get along so well." Chris laughed.

"Maybe we should just open one tonight and then open the rest later in the week?" Darren was a little bit nervous to open them after reading the card. Today had been so perfect; he didn't really want any awkward gifts bringing it down.

"Here, let's open this one," Chris said handing one to Darren. He put the box with the other 3 presents on the floor beside the bed.

Darren pulled the paper off and read the packaging to see what it was. Chris giggled as Darren's face turned pink.

"Well, what is it Dar?"

"Um…it's…well…it’s chocolate body paint." Darren licked his lips. "I love chocolate." He trailed his eyes over Chris' chest.

"Do you now? I happen to be a big fan of chocolate myself."

"I know what I'm having for dessert tomorrow night?" Darren leaned over and kissed his boyfriend.

Darren turned to his bedside table and killed his light making the room pitch black. He heard Chris yawn and then Darren felt his warm arms loop around his waist.

Chris bit Darren's neck leaving a small pink mark. "I think I know what I'm having for dessert tomorrow night too."

˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜

**_TBC_**


	7. Chapter 7

_Darren and Chris had slept almost the entire flight back to LA, but they woke up with about an hour and half left of the flight. Since making out was not an option (although preferred), they had to find another way to entertain themselves until they landed._

_They decided that recapping some of their favourite moments in Jamaica would be the perfect way to pass the time._

_Darren started._

_"I have to say that Monday morning's wake-up call was one of my top moments for sure." Darren grinned._

* * *

**_The best wake-up call ever! - Day 2_ **

Chris had woken up early, a little too early.

He tried to go back to sleep and stay cuddled in bed with his boyfriend, but he was getting restless. Ok, so maybe restless wasn't quite what he was. He was lying next to Darren and all he could think about was giving him a morning hand job. He scanned the room for a distraction when he looked beside the bed and saw the box of gifts. He leaned over and grabbed one and started to unwrap it.

Oh my.

These girls really had some definite ideas about what they thought they would be up to this week. Lube...really Katie? Or maybe that was Naya's influence? Either way, Chris now had a bottle of lube in his hand.

Chris looked at the bottle and then looked at Darren. This was not helping.

It couldn't hurt to open it right? He poured a little bit on his hand and felt it start to warm up. He tasted his finger - piña colada. How very tropical of them.

Darren mumbled something in his sleep and rolled over. Great, now he was lying on his back and that thin sheet was barely covering his hips.

And his beautifully sculpted, sleeping boyfriend was fully erect. Of course he was; it was morning. Chris bit his bottom lip and swallowed hard. Temptation was winning. He slowly pulled back the sheet. Oh god, now he just wanted to take him in his mouth. That would be inappropriate since they hadn't really gone there yet. So, he settled on touching.

He reached over and timorously took him into his lubed up hand. Darren shifted slightly in his sleep. He slowly moved his hand down to the base of his cock and then back up to the tip. He couldn't help himself; he leaned forward and kissed Darren's neck.

Darren moaned in his sleep

Chris was no longer kissing his neck, he was sucking that delicious spot just under his ear (and leaving a rather large mark, thank you very much). His hand was moving faster up and down Darren's length and he tightened his grip just slightly. The lube was creating a wonderful warming sensation. How the hell was he still sleeping?

He moaned again. Oh, but this time he moaned Chris' name.

Chris pulled back from Darren's neck, his hand still working him over. Darren's eye lids were half closed but he was awake and very aware of what was happening.

"Kiss me, oh fuck kiss me."Darren was already so close. It was a combination of the lube and Chris and oh my god, being woken up like THAT.

Chris did as he was told and his lips crashed down on Darren's causing him to moan again. Darren noticed that his boyfriend tasted like pia colada and he his hand was now wrapped so tight around his cock and moving at the absolute perfect velocity. It wasn't even seven in the morning and holy fuck this felt so good. The warming sensation, the friction and Chris' tongue in his mouth. Fuck, the tongue swirl. Seriously, whoever invented that needed to be fucking rewarded.

"Oh my god Chris." He moaned one last time into his boyfriend's mouth as he came hard spilling his warm come over Chris' hand, with most of it spurting onto his own stomach.

Chris quickly found a towel and began cleaning off Darren's abs.  He was smiling broadly, a little too proud of himself.

"Good morning sexy," Chris said kissing Darren lightly.

"I'd say that it's a fantastic morning." Darren kissed him back just a little bit harder. "That was the best wake-up call ever."

* * *

_"You came so fast, I couldn't believe it?" Chris poked Darren in the side as he teased him._

_"What did you expect? I was sleeping and you used warming lube! I didn't stand a chance and it's not like I'd ever been woken up like that before." Darren said in mock hurt. He looked so adorable when he pouted._

_"Never?" Chris was surprised. He knew that Darren had quite a few girlfriends in the past, so this confession sort of shocked him._

_"Never."_

_"Like ever?" Chris was not convinced._

_"No, not ever!" Darren's face was red. "Let's change the subject. Speaking of coming fast, let's talk about the chocolate body paint. I think you beat my record._

_Now Chris blushed. "Oh yeah. That was...amazing." He bumped Darren's shoulder._

* * *

**_Dessert - Day 4_ **

"Let's open another present," Darren said as they were getting ready to settle into bed for the night.

"Since I opened the last one when you were sleeping, you can open this one." Chris winked at Darren. He kissed his lips chastely and handed him a very small box.

Darren shook the box and it rattled. He removed the wrapping paper and they were  _Momints - The World's Strongest Mint._ There was a small hand written note taped to the box that said:

**_Suck on these while you Blow_ **

"I may have to re-think my friendship with Katie." Darren was laughing. "I can't blame Naya for all of these." He tossed the mints on the bedside table and rolled his eyes.

Chris picked up the body paint they had opened a few days earlier. "This one definitely has Katie written all over it. The girl would live off chocolate if she could."

Darren looked at the jar of chocolate paint, licked his oh-so-plump lips and looked back at Chris. "You wanna?"

Oh that smile.

Chris felt his cock get hard instantly. Darren could eye fuck with the best of them. In fact, he may have  _been_  the best of them.

Chris couldn't have said no even he had wanted to. Of course, he had no intentions of saying no to painting chocolate on Darren Criss and then licking it off of him. He was no fool.

Except, Darren had no intentions of letting Chris lick anything off of him. Darren wanted dessert and he wanted it all to himself.

"Shirt off Colfer and while you are at it, take off those shorts and boxers too." Darren winked and gave his boyfriend a sexy once over.

Eye fucking...eye fucking...eye fucking.

Chris went to protest but he couldn't speak with Darren looking at him like that. It was the same look Darren gets as Blaine during Original Song when he realizes his feelings for Kurt during  _Blackbird_. That's the look he was giving Chris, but with a dash of lust in his eyes. Oh yeah, Chris was harder than a fucking rock.

"Mm, mm, mmmm. Someone is ready." Darren's eyes dropped to Chris' crotch. And although Darren felt pretty nervous, you would never have known it.

Still Chris said nothing. Darren held out his hand and pulled his boyfriend over to the bed and gently pushed him backward, not breaking eye contact and not breaking that smirk he was wearing on his face. Once Chris was laying flat on his back, Darren crawled up on top of him until he was straddling him. Chris wasn't the only one who was hard.

Chris moaned softly at the friction Darren's lower body created as he reached for the chocolate and small paint brush. Darren dipped the brush in the chocolate and then moved it to Chris' lips, letting the chocolate drip over them. He moved his own lips close to Chris' but they didn't touch. Instead, his tongue snaked out of his mouth and licked his boyfriend's lips clean.

"God you taste good." Darren tongue was now tracing over his own mouth.

"Are you trying to kill me?" Chris finally spoke. Well, it was actually more of a whimper.

Chris was pretty sure he could feel the pre-come dripping out of his cock.

Darren grinned and dunked the brush back into the chocolate. He moved off of Chris so he was sitting beside him on the bed. He painted chocolate down Chris' neck, swirled it around his nipples and trailed it down his stomach, ending right above his nicely groomed pubic area.

Chris gripped Darren's curls as his mouth worked at licking and sucking the path of chocolate he just left.

"Oh fuck Dar." Chris bucked up instinctively as Darren sucked his nipples, lapping up any hint of chocolate that might have been there.

He moved his lips, following the chocolate trail. Chris was moaning and swearing. Fuck his boyfriend was good at playing the torture game.

Darren was getting so close to his cock, but not close enough. Every so often Darren's body would graze him but he  _needed_  more friction. Chris didn't even realize his hand moved to touch himself, but Darren was having none of that. He grabbed Chris' hand and pushed it away.

"What do you think you are doing Colfer?"

"Fuck Dar, seriously, this is how I'm going to die; sexual fucking torture."

"Torture? You think  _this_  is torture?" Darren peered up from the spot on Chris' stomach he was sucking the chocolate off of.

Bloody fucking hell.

Darren sat up grabbed the mints on the bedside table. Before popping one in his mouth, he leaned in and kissed Chris, then whispered in his ear "Is it ok if I...you know." His confidence had wavered just a little. He was about to do something he'd never done before. His heart was racing.

Chris sensed his nervousness and with both of his hands moved Darren's face to look at his own. "Yes." He whispered back before kissing his boyfriend. He let his tongue move deep inside Darren's mouth. They got lost in the kiss for few minutes before Darren went back to the task at hand.

He moved back down Chris' body and licked up the rest of the chocolate that was still on his stomach and just a little lower. He put the mint in his mouth and continued kissing down, down, down.

Darren's heart was pounding faster than before. He looked at Chris' cock and he was amazed at how beautiful it was. He'd never really thought about them like that before, but it seemed that everything about Chris' was beautiful, and his cock was no exception.

Chris was clutching the bed sheets trying to be patient. After Darren had licked the residual chocolate off of him, he lingered a little longer than one might deem necessary. Chris figured it was nerves and although he was pretty sure he could come without Darren touching him at this point, he really wanted him to wrap his swollen lips around his throbbing cock. Fuck he really wanted that.

Oh god, and then he did.

Chris' grip on those sheets became much tighter. There is no way in hell this was Darren's first blow job. His tongue, oh wow. The way it was moving and sucking and, seriously how could this be his first blow job? And the mint...who's fucking brilliant idea was the mint?

Chris moaned louder than he intended as Darren's tongue licked expertly around the tip of his cock. Oh god and then he took all of Chris into his mouth and he's pretty sure he felt himself move down his throat. And  _The World's Strongest Mint_ was about to give him the World’s Strongest Orgasm.

"Oh my god Dar...I'm not gonna...last...fuck" His fists were now in Darren's curls once again.

Darren's cheeks hollowed as he sucked for all it was worth and his head bobbed up and down, licking and sucking like he could do this for hours. Darren moaned softly as he tasted his boyfriends pre-come.

And that was it. The vibration from Darren moaning sent Chris over the edge.

"Dar...I'm gonna...oh fuck!"

So, Darren wouldn't get to do this for hours.

Chris tried to move Darren off of him but he wasn't going anywhere. Chris did just as he warned, and he came so fucking hard into his boyfriend's mouth. Darren sputtered a bit not expecting the amount of come that Chris had flowing into his mouth. Chris yelled Darren's name as he swallowed all of what he gave him and sucked any he thought was left.

Darren crawled up his absolutely spent boyfriend and kissed him softly. Chris pulled him closer to deepen the kiss. He could taste himself when Darren's tongue moved into his mouth.

"Dar, I'm having a hard time believing that was your first time doing that." Chris' eyes fluttered, he was still coming down from his intense orgasm.

"Trust me; that was my first time." Darren licked his lips still tasting Chris. "I do believe I have a new favourite dessert."

* * *

_Chris blushed again. "And you have been having your favourite dessert every day since." He looked at his watch; they still had a good 45 minutes to go._

_"Yep, and just a few hours ago too." He winked at Chris and squeezed his knee. "You lasted longer that time though."_

_"Ok, ok. Do we have any good memories that don't involve one of us getting off? I mean, we can't be all sex." Chris protested._

_"Well, to be fair, we haven't even had sex. But, I know what you mean. Hmmm, let's see." Darren was thinking back. "There has to be at least one," he teased._

_"Oh I have one." Chris beamed. "When we danced on the beach, at the BBQ Beach Party."_

_"Oh yes, that was...incredible." Darren leaned in and whispered_ _**incredible**  in Chris' ear._

* * *

**_The Dance - Day 5_ **

"Are you ready?" Darren called into the bedroom.

"Yeah, just trying to find my tan leather flip flops. Have you seen them?" Chris called back.

"I think they are in the closet, bottom right hand side."

"You are amazing," Chris said walking out of the bedroom with his flip flops firmly on his feet. He kissed his boyfriend and as he went to pull away, Darren pulled him back and kissed him again. He wasn't quite finished.

"Hmmm, do we really want to go to the BBQ?" Chris whined as Darren trailed kisses down his neck.

"Yes we do." Darren bit Chris's ear.

"Well we better get going then." He took Darren's hand and grabbed their bungalow key card. "Can I just say, you look amazing in all white."

Chris was right. Darren's tan had deepened over the last few days and he was wearing white pants (that he'd rolled up a few times) and a classic white t-shirt that clung in all the right places. The man was hot.

"Why thank you. I'm not the only one who is looking amazing." Darren squeezed his boyfriends hand as they walked toward the area on the beach where the party was being held.

Darren was admiring Chris' light tan Capri pants that he had paired with a white button down short-sleeve shirt. There would be a lot of other admiring eyes on him tonight. In fact, there would be a lot of admiring eyes on both of them. Together they looked like something right out of GQ – the Tropical Island addition.

The BBQ was fun; they had met a few couples earlier that day and all of them were eating dinner together enjoying the evening.  The sun was beginning to set and really, it couldn't have been more romantic. Well, that was until a slow song began playing.

Chris leaned into Darren. "Would you like to dance?" Chris' eyes were literally twinkling.

"I'd love to." Darren leaned close to Chris and kissed him softly before getting up and taking his hand.

They were dancing to  _The Way I Am_ , originally sung by Ingrid Michaelson. However, the version playing was a re-make by a local Jamaican band and it had a smooth Reggae vibe to it.

Even though Chris was slightly taller, he danced with his arms resting on Darren's shoulders and his hands running back and forth over the nape of his neck. He smiled to himself when he saw goose bumps rising on Darren's golden skin.

Darren's hands were gripping Chris' petite waist, holding him so close when he noticed that Chris was lost in his own thoughts. "You ok?"

Chris was ok, well, he was much better than ok. However, he was nervous. He was afraid that when they went back home this would all end; that Darren would realized that this was going to be a tougher road that maybe he had anticipated. He had been afraid of this from the beginning but he couldn't stop himself from being with Darren, he was in love with him. But he hadn't had the courage to tell him yet. He really, really wanted to but what if Darren didn't love him back? What if all of this was going to disappear and he would never feel this way again about anyone?

Chris swallowed not realizing he was choking back tears.

"Hey, what's going on?" Darren's voice was soft. His hand cupped Chris' chin and he tilted his own head to gain eye contact.

Chris was silent for a few minutes before speaking and then he finally said, "will…will you still want me when we are at home?"

"Yes….oh my god, yes of course I will." Darren kissed Chris, wanting to prove somehow that he wasn't going anywhere.

"Chris, I'm in love with you. I don't think I've ever felt this way about anyone. I'm scared as hell, but I know that I'm so deeply in love with you that it physically hurts my stomach to think about it. Chris...it's always been you."

They kissed again, it was soft and passionate. It was the kind of kiss that made everything and everyone disappear. Their tongues played gently as their arms pulled each other even tighter.

The song started to come to an end and they pulled away from the kiss.

"I am so in love with you too Dar. Sometimes I can't believe this is real."

"Oh it's real. If I know nothing else, I know that this is real."

* * *

_Chris leaned close to Darren. "I love you."_

_"I love you too." Darren grinned. "You know, that same night was also the first time you gave me a blow job." Darren whispered in Chris' ear_

_"I do believe it was. It was also the same night we opened up the last present from Naya and Katie. I'm officially not speaking to either of them. I can't believe they sent that."_

_Darren was laughing._

_"Oh, you are laughing now Dar, but when you opened it you looked like you were going to pass out."_

_"Well yeah, I mean I'm not quite ready for all that yet," Darren said. He started to look around the airplane nervously. "So...um... did you...you...leave them behind?" He stammered._

_Now Chris was laughing._

_"No, I brought them back with us. I know we aren't ready for that right now, but they did pay good money for it and at some point, you know...we might want to give it a whirl."Chris could not have been a more red._

_Just then they heard the pilot speaking. They would be landing soon and Naya and Katie would be there to greet them. Both Chris and Darren had missed their friends, even if they wanted to kill them for their highly inappropriate gifts._

_"Well Mr. Colfer, this has been the most amazing vacation."_

_"Yes it has been Mr. Criss. Now it's over and we are back to the chaos that is our life."_

* * *

_They grabbed their luggage, cleared customs and made their way to the greeting area where Naya and Katie would be._

_When they came though the clearing, they saw Naya right away. She rushed them both, hugging them a little more desperately than they would have expected._

_Then they realized she was sobbing._

_"Naya, Honey, what's wrong?" Darren asked. He looked around realizing Katie was not there. "Where the hell is Katie?"_

_Naya was able to compose herself enough to speak._

_"I don't know. She-she broke up with me last night and I haven't been able to get a hold of her since. I don't know where she is Dar."_

_She started to sob again and Chris pulled her close._

_Vacation officially over._

* * *

**_TBC_ **

**_(Please don't kill me...)_ **

 


	8. Chapter 8

"What do you mean she broke up with you Naya?" Chris was still holding the crying woman in his arms.

Naya calmed down a bit and went on to explain how she and Katie were supposed to have a date the night before. Naya had cooked them dinner and she had a romantic evening all planned out. Katie came over but she wouldn't even come in off of Naya’s door step. She broke up with her giving no real reason’ she just said she didn't want to ruin Naya's life. Which Naya thought was sort of ironic because having the love of her life break up with her for no damn good reason sort of leaned towards ruining her life anyway.

She also mentioned that Katie looked really ill, as in she was very pale. For that reason alone Naya didn't want her to leave, but Katie was insistent that she had to go.

Katie was stubborn if nothing else.

Naya tried to get in touch with Katie that morning to see if she still wanted to go to the airport together and hoping to fix whatever happened the night before, but she couldn't reach her at all. She even stopped by around noon, but Katie's car was gone and of course, so was she.

The whole thing was very confusing, especially since Katie had told Naya she was in love with her just three days before. She didn't understand. All she knew was that her heart was broken and it hurt to breathe. She was glad Darren and Chris were home. Maybe they could help make sense of this situation.

Naya excused herself to go to the washroom.

"Dar, what the hell do you think is going on?"

Darren had tears in his eyes. He was beyond worried. "I don't know."

Chris didn't care that they were in a very public place. He reached out for Darren's waist pulled him close. Their lips met for a tender kiss that lingered slightly longer than might have been appropriate.

"I think we should go to the condo, I have a feeling she’s there," Darren said with their foreheads still together. "And thank you."

"For what?" Chris didn't know what he did to deserve a thank you.

"Kissing me."

"Oh honey, you never have to thank me for that. It's something I have a hard time  _not_ doing." Chris winked at his boyfriend successfully lightening the mood.

When Naya returned, Darren let her know they would try the condo first before beginning a real search. They made their way to Naya's SUV and left the airport.

* * *

Katie sat on her floor and was leaning up against her bed. She had got herself into a right mess. Looking back, she's not sure how she didn't know; how she didn't see all of the signs. If she had, she could have at least left Naya out of it all. Instead, Katie unknowingly dragged Naya into her life and fell head over heels in love with her and now she had to let her go.

Katie was sobbing. She had been crying for a day and a half. So many lives would be effected, so many shattered dreams; especially her own. It felt like her whole world had come crashing down. She wanted to make it as right as she could. She didn't want anyone else to have to share in the burden. This was her fault; this was her doing.

Katie was pregnant.

She did a pregnancy test yesterday and today she went to the doctor to have it confirmed. She missed picking up Darren and Chris at the airport, but she knew Naya would be there. Naya had probably come by the condo earlier while she was at the doctor and soon Naya, Darren and Chris would be coming through the door worried sick.

She never wanted them to worry, but she couldn't answer her phone; she couldn't talk. Crying was all she could do. Even in the doctor's office she didn't speak very much. She felt like she was going to lose everyone she cared about.

Right...she broke up with Naya last night. Her heart was broken and she had broken Naya's in the process. She would never forgive herself.

Just three days ago she told Naya she was in love with her. Naya had confessed her love a few days earlier but Katie wasn't quite ready then. But three days ago she was. They made love like they had never made love before.

Naya was a gentle lover that night. Kissing and caressing, her every movement slow and sensual. They had talked about forever and even marriage. They had talked about kids, but Naya made it very clear she wanted to wait about five years…so Katie was five years too soon.

They say most everything in life is about timing and maybe this was simply a case of bad timing.

What about Darren? What was this going to do to him? He was going to be a daddy and he was so young. Ok, they weren't teenagers, but his life was just coming together. How would he take this news? Would he hate her as much as she was hating herself?

Oh, and Chris. Darren had texted her early on in their vacation elated that they had gotten together. Now that Chris was Darren's boyfriend, how would this news affect them as a couple? Chris was the youngest of them all.

Katie remembered back to how happy she felt that morning they all made her breakfast and serenaded her in the kitchen. She had been so overwhelmed with happiness and she felt so full, so complete. And now she felt like that was all going to be taken away. She felt like she had let them all down; like she had failed her best friends and her girlfriend. Well, Naya wasn't really hers anymore now was she?

Katie sobbed harder, she just couldn't stop.

She heard keys in the door.

* * *

Chris was driving because Naya just didn't feel up to it and Darren wasn't in much better shape.

When he pulled up to Darren and Katie's complex, all three of them let out a sigh of relief when they saw Katie's car. Thank god. Now they just had to hope she was home.

They didn't care about the luggage and they certainly didn't care about parking legally. All three of them ran up to the door and Darren couldn't unlock it fast enough.

Darren was up the stairs first. He ran into Katie's room to find her sitting on the floor with her back leaning up against her bed. His heart broke. He had never seen her looking so dejected, so miserable, so alone.

Her body had almost curled into itself even though she was sitting upright. Her usual perky demeanor was replaced with a vacant, nearly catatonic expression. She knew they were there, yet she looked straight in front of her, moving her eyes only to blink away tears.

She cried, oh how she cried.

Naya was right, she was so very pale.

Darren moved to sit in front of Katie on the floor while Chris and Naya stayed at the doorway, not wanting to bombard poor Katie.

Chris was holding Naya and he felt her body shake. The sight of Katie was almost too much for Naya and she couldn't contain her own tears.

"Katie, sweetie. Please tell me what's wrong." Darren took Katie's hands in his trying to get a response…but nothing.

Katie could see Darren and feel his warm hands, but she wasn't ready to talk. How could she ever be ready to tell him she had ruined his life? How could she ever be ready to have him hate her? How would she ever be able to let the words roll off of her tongue?

She felt her stomach hurting. Fuck. This was not the time for morning sickness (which she was having almost every other time off the day but the morning). She couldn't control it though. She jumped up and ran to her en-suite and threw up.

Darren looked at Naya and nodded his head toward the bathroom encouraging her to go in.

Naya grabbed a face cloth and ran it under the cold water. She pulled Katie's hair back into a pony tail as she emptied the contents of her stomach into the toilet. She pressed the wet cloth on the back of Katie's neck and then on her forehead. Naya was happy that Katie didn't push her away.

"Thank you," Katie finally said when she had finished throwing up and was sitting on the bathroom floor. Her eyes met Naya's. She was the most beautiful woman she had ever known. This was going to be so much harder than she could ever have imagined.

"You know, I will always take care of you Katie. No matter what. I don't care if you are sick, Baby please don't push me away. Please, don't break up with me." Naya's voice was so soft, so soothing but not at all pleading.

So Naya thought Katie had some illness. How was she going to react when she learned the truth? As Katie kept eye contact with Naya, more than anything she didn't want to break up with her. More than anything she wanted Naya to take care of her. But she didn't want Naya to suffer and Naya wasn't ready to have a baby in her life.

Naya helped Katie to her feet and led her to her bed where both of them sat down. Chris and Darren came into the room and they too sat on Katie's bed.

"So baby girl, are you going to tell us what the hell is going on?" Only Chris Colfer could talk to her like that and get away with it.

Katie looked at Chris, then she looked at Naya and then finally her eyes rested on Darren.

"Please Katie, talk to me," Darren said putting his hand over hers.

"Dar, please don't hate me." Big fat tears dropped out of Katie's eyes and her bottom lip quivered. If she hadn't been so sad, it would have been one of the cutest things any of them had seen.

"Katie, I could never hate you, not ever. Please, tell me what's wrong. I want to help you. We all do." He was being so wonderfully encouraging.

She just had to rip the band-aid off quickly.

"I'm pregnant."

Katie scanned all of their reactions.

Darren swallowed hard and looked like he was going to vomit. Tears were brimming in his eyes and he clutched Chris' hand.

Chris' eyes grew as big as fucking saucers and his mouth fell open slightly.

Naya looked a little shocked but mostly she looked…. relieved? No, that can't be right?

Finally Darren spoke.

"I'm gonna be a dad?"

Katie said nothing, she just nodded yes.

Hold on, this was not playing out the way Katie had imagined it in her head. Sure, they were all in shock Darren looked terrified (rightfully so), but they weren't angry and they didn't hate her. In fact, they looked concerned and worried about her. They most certainly weren't running from the condo screaming.

Then Chris started to giggle uncontrollably. Darren laughed at his laughing and then Naya started to giggle too. Katie couldn't help but laugh at the three of them almost doubled over on the bed.

"I just told you I was pregnant and you are laughing. What the hell is so funny Colfer?" A snippet of normal Katie was back.

"I'm sorry. I can't help it…it's just….you two…. are going to have the world's shortest kid."

Well that was it! They were all howling with laughter.

They stopped laughing and Darren took Katie into an embrace. "It's going to be ok. We will get through this and be amazing."

Darren was scared, of course he was. In shock? Hell yeah. But life was like that and sometimes you have to roll with the punches. There were so many blessings to be found in this situation. Besides that, he didn't want to react in front of Katie. He needed to be strong in this moment. There would be ample time to fall apart later.

"I think we should all go to bed and have a proper conversation about this in the morning. It's really late," Chris said getting up off the bed. "And Katie, honey, if you ever drop off the face of the earth like that again, I will have to kick your ass. You need to have more faith in us ok. We love you, a lot. We might be a dysfunctional family of sorts, but we are still family." Chris hugged Katie.

"Now Dar, let's go grab our luggage and park Naya's car so she doesn't get towed. And then you and I are having a shower because I'm gross from the flight."

"So because you are gross from the flight I have to shower?" Darren protested.

"If I'm gross, then you must be down-right nasty." Chris teased as he took his boyfriends hand.

They continued to bicker sweetly down the stairs.

Katie looked at Naya sheepishly.

"I'm so sorry Naya. I understand if you don't want to be with me. I know kids aren't in your plan for another five years and I don't ever want to…"

Naya's lips crashed on Katie's. There would be no more talking tonight.

* * *

**_TBC_ **


	10. Chapter 10

Life is funny isn't it? But sometimes it's more funny  _ironic_  as opposed to funny  _ha ha_.

It was only a few months ago that Darren had told Chris he didn't want his life to get complicated. Now  _that_  is funny  _ironic_.

Darren's life had moved well beyond complicated.

Of course, Darren was a glass half full kind of a guy. He could find the positive in most situations and he could absolutely admit that having a baby in the future was pretty cool. But...(yes, there is a but)...Darren Criss wasn't sure how ready he was to be a father so soon. Ready or not, it was happening, but if he was being honest (which he hadn't been yet) he was terrified and he had woken up more than once this week in a cold sweat.

It wasn't like Darren was only dealing with the 'baby on the way' issue. Although god knows that would have been enough. Darren had a bit more on his plate.

Let's recap, shall we?

Darren Criss is a huge star on a hit TV show. That alone comes with immense pressures from the studio, the media, the fans and of course the paparazzi.

For 24 years Darren identified as a heterosexual, but he is now deeply in love with a  _man_  (who is also his co-star) and has a baby on the way with his _lesbian_  best friend (who is also dating his co-star, but thankfully not the same co-star that he is dating because  _THAT_  would be weird).

That just about sums it up.

Darren was drunk. He hadn't planned on it of course. Chris was out grocery shopping, Naya and Katie were napping and Darren was lounging poolside. Sunday afternoon with no Glee for any of them was rare and totally awesome.

They were having a BBQ that evening to talk about the future and the baby and blah blah blah. They'd put the talk off for a week. Darren knew they needed to have it, but the more he kept thinking about it, the more beer he drank. Soon his six beers were gone and he went back to the condo to fetch six more.

Oh, and Naya and Katie were  _not_  just napping.

Darren thought of how much he loved beer. Especially on this really hot day. He loved his boyfriend too. Wow, he was really drunk. Where was everyone?

Darren started to feel lonely so he texted Chris.

**_Baby...where are you? - D_ **

If it was possible to whine via text, Darren would have mastered it.

**_I'm just heading through the check out. Got steak and beer. Also got tequila 4 margaritas. - C_ **

**_Yummy...margaritas...Olé! - D_ **

**_Dar...whatcha doing? - C_ **

Chris was suspicious. He had left his boyfriend poolside three hours ago.

**_Naya and Katie were having sex when I went in last. - D_ **

Chris rolled his eyes. What the hell is his boyfriend talking about?

**_That's nice for them sweetie, but what are you doing? - C_ **

**_Well now I'm thinking about having sex with you. - D_ **

**_Are you drinking already Dar? - C_ **

**_You bet your sweet ass I am. And you do have a sweet ass. I love your ass. - D_ **

The cashier gave Chris a weird look when he handed over his credit card and was laughing.

"Sorry, my boyfriend is drunk texting." Chris didn't want her to think he was absolutely nuts.

The cashier just looked at him uninterested. She had no clue who he was. Which in this moment, he was sort of thankful for.

**_Hello? ! ? ! - D_ **

Oy...Apparently his boyfriend was being a needy drunk.

**_Hey baby. I'm just heading to the car. I'll be at your place soon. Drink some water. - C_ **

Chris texted Katie.

**_Please go check on Dar...he's drunk by the pool. - C_ **

**_Ok, we were just heading down. I swear none of my bathing suits fit...FML. - K_ **

Chris thought he better text Naya.

**_Katie is feeling fat again. Do some damage control b4 she ends up in tears! - C_ **

**_I'm on it Colfer :-P - N_ **

**_Don't have sex with her...make her feel better without taking her clothes off. - C_ **

**_Kill joy. - N_ **

**_Please go down to the pool. Dar is drunk and alone near water. That's not safe. Be there in 10 min. - C_ **

**_We are going down. See you soon. - N_ **

**_That could mean a few things...go to the pool! - C_ **

**_Perv. - N_ **

**_Look who I'm dealing with. - C_ **

**_Stop texting and driving! - N_ **

**_I haven't started driving. - C_ **

**_OMG...stop texting and get here Colfer. You have the ingredients for the Margaritas and I need a fucking drink! - N_ **

* * *

Naya and Katie went straight down to the pool after their texting with Chris. It was a scorcher of a day and it seemed no one else in their complex had braved the heat. Darren was all by his lonesome.

Good god...Darren was bombed.

He had his guitar in his lap and was singing (or rather attempting to sing)  _I'm Not Gonna Teach Your Boyfriend How To Dance With You;_  a song he sounds drunk singing at the best of times.

"...and he bites my moooooooooooooves. I'm not gonna teach him how to dance, dance, dance, daaaaance!" He bellowed.

"Hey Dar. How ya feeling." Katie took the guitar out of his hands. She knew if it ended up in the pool at any point this evening, he'd be beside himself.

"Haaaaaay! I was singing." Darren's bottom lip popped out.

"Don't pout Dar. I just don't want your guitar to get wrecked. Ok?"

"Do you wanna beer?" He held a beer out to Katie.

Wow, really Darren?

"You know, I'm sorta carrying your baby, you might wanna refrain from liquoring me up you ass."

"Here, have some water." Naya handed him a bottle that he thankfully downed.

Naya caught Katie running her hand over her stomach.

"You are still flat baby, nothing showing yet." She was standing behind her girlfriend and wrapped her arms around her resting them on her tummy.

"If you say so." Katie put her hand over her girlfriends. Katie felt full all the time and she was sure her stomach was pudging out.

"I can't wait for you to start showing. You are going to be so beautiful with a baby bump." Katie got a shiver when Naya kissed her neck. She let out a teeny, tiny moan.

"Do you have a thing for pregnant women?" Katie asked as her girlfriend continued to kiss her neck.

"No, I just have a really big thing for you."

Katie needed to shake the thoughts from her head. She heard Naya's loving words, but she still remembers her saying she wanted to wait to have kids. Although this baby would not be Naya's responsibility, Katie had to be with someone who was ready to have a child in their life.

Maybe this is why everyone was hell bent on getting drunk today. They hadn't been dealing with any of the pregnancy stuff; not even a little bit.

Darren pretended nothing was different; he was Mr. Positive all the damn time. It was unnerving.

Naya acted like she wanted it to happen all along, which was so untrue. And she was substituting conversation with sex; a lot of sex.

And Chris had taken it upon himself to worry about Katie's diet and treat her like she's breakable. She wasn't sure what that meant, but she knew he was having issues with this as well. How the hell could he not be? His boyfriend was going to be a daddy.

Katie shook her head and tried to stop worrying. It will all be ok...right?

"Ok, the party can finally begin!" Chris walked over to them holding a tray of margaritas. "Katie darling, here is a virgin margarita for you, Naya a double for you and Dar I'm giving you a single that I may take away from you if you don't stop trying to take my shorts off." Chris moved away from his boyfriends grabby hands.

"Why is everybody killing my fun?" Darren was frowning something fierce.

Chris crouched down beside Darren's lounge chair. "Baby, no one is killing your fun." He leaned in and kissed Darren. "How many beers have you had?" He kissed him lightly again.

"I dunno, maybe 9. Your lips are pretty." Darren was almost cross eyed staring at his boyfriend's lips.

Chris couldn't help himself, his boyfriend was so cute all drunk and affectionate. He kissed Darren, letting his tongue move into his mouth. Darren pulled Chris onto his lap and he was happily straddling him.

"I love you." Darren nuzzled his boyfriend's neck.

"I love you too." Chris kissed him quickly before draining his margarita. It was damn hot out and he didn't realize how thirsty he was.

He moved off of Darren. "I'm going to refill."

"Yes please Colfer!" Naya yelled holding out her glass.

"Chris, you might want to put the steak on now. You know, before you can't see straight," Katie teased.

"I will actually. I think Dar needs some food. You guys made the salads?"

"Yep. Potato and a mixed green." They had opted out of baked potatoes since they would take too long.

"Fabulous. I picked up strawberry short-cake for dessert. I will go grab the steaks. Naya, can you spark up the barbeque?"

"Sure. Hey Colfer, please bring two shot glasses, the lime and salt on your way out with the steaks. You and I have to catch up to Darren"

Katie looked at the three of them. She was going to be babysitting a bunch of drunks tonight - fantastic.

Chris and Naya were busy around the barbeque when Katie was just about to dip into the pool.

"Katie, Baby, can you come here for a second?" Naya called out.

Katie went over to where her they were standing. Naya moved Katie's hair off of her neck and leaned in and ran her tongue over Katie's exposed neck, licking and sucking a wet spot. Then she sprinkled salt where her lips just were. Her and Chris did a toast, clinked their shot glasses and downed the tequila. Naya licked the salt off of Katie's neck and then sucked on her lime.

"Thanks baby. Your neck taste much nicer than my wrist." Naya moved close to Katie and kissed her sweetly.

All Katie could think was 'That was fucking hot,' but she quickly came to her senses.

"Just a question for you guys. How are we going to have a serious conversation tonight about the future and everything if you are all completely smashed?" Katie had a very valid question.

"There is always tomorrow." Darren said looping his arm gruffly around Katie's neck. We are having an awessssome time, let's not ruin it with stressful shit, kay?" He grabbed the tequila bottle and poured himself a shot and before anyone could stop him, it was down his throat.

He noticed Katie's concerned face and to Darren, this meant he should sing. And sing he did.

In keeping with the events of the afternoon, he started to sing (at the top of his lungs) Raise Your Glass and when he sang the words w _hy so serious;_ he felt the need to obnoxiously yell them right in Katie's face.

Yeah he did.

Katie was still trying to shake off her negative feelings and enjoy the evening. Her girlfriend and her best friends were having a great time and she should be able to sit back and enjoy their company without getting stuck in her own head. So what if they weren't going to have the very important conversation they had originally intended.  Darren was right, there was always tomorrow.

Naya and Chris soon joined Darren's sing along. They each had nice full margarita glasses as they sang the song with conviction. Katie was starting to laugh; they were absolutely hilarious. Darren always made her laugh when he sang d _irty little freak_ and looked just like a freak. Chris was holding up his glass like the queen of England (mocking Kurt Hummel) and Naya was trying to beat box like a Warbler. God, being in their company was never boring that's for sure.

Ok, she could do this. She could stop worrying and enjoy herself. And she did. She watched them sing and dance (and drink) and they were having a great time.

They finally ate and they drank, and they drank and they drank. The sun began to drop but the temperature didn't. They were all sitting at the shallow end of the pool with their feet dangling in the water.

"Katie, I fucking love you." Naya slurred out.

"Thanks Baby. I love you too." Katie just laughed and shook her head.

"No, I mean I fucking love the shhiiit outta you. I mean, I'm willing to fuck up my plans for you."

"Naya, that's not very nishe (nice)...I mean nishe...I can't feel my lips Dar." Chris was slurring something pretty bad himself.

"Let me kissh your lips and tell me if you can feel them" Darren moved in for a very sloppy kiss.

"What do you mean fuck up your plans Naya?" Katie was curious as to what Naya meant by her comment.

"Don't get me wrong...I'm ok with you having babiesh. I just can't have babiesh cause of my career. I can't wreck my body yet."

"So, I'm wrecking my body by having a baby?" Katie knew she should stop asking questions, but she just couldn't.

"No, no, no...you are perfect. Your body is perfect and will alwaysssh be perfect. I love your body..."

"We hear how much ssshe loves your body." Chris glared at Katie but he wasn't super threatening when his head bobbed.

Wow, so drunk.

"I think we should go inside guys. You are all looking pretty...um...tired."

Wasted...they were all looking incredibly wasted.

"I don't want to fucking go fucking inshhide. You are going to be dictating the rest of my life, I'm not going inshhiide just cause you fucking say so!" Darren tried to wag his finger at her but he almost fell in the pool.

"Darren, I'm not going to be dictating you life." Katie ignored the tears that started to burn her eyes.

"Yeah you fucking are. You and the baby will need everything. I'm not strong enough...I'm going to be a really bad dad." Darren was crying. "I won't be able to give our baby what she or he needs. You will hate me and you will be sssorry you ever had sex with me."

"Listen, we all need to go inside now. I can't handle three drunk people. Please guys, let's go inside." Tears were falling from Katie's eyes but none of them noticed.

"He's going to leave me you know." Chris spoke out of nowhere. "Darren is going to leave me and he's going to want you back. You can give him something I can't."

Great, now Chris was crying.

"Yeah, you two are going to get together and leave us in the fucking dust," Naya added waving her hand between Katie and Darren.

Wow, this was turning out to be some evening.

"I don't want her. I want you Baby. I won't ever leave you Chris, please don't think I will." Darren was hardly able to sit upright. He grabbed onto Chris for leverage and almost pulled him backward with him. Somehow they managed to catch their balance.

"Guys, if you don't go inside in the next five minutes I'm calling Cory because I can't deal with you by myself." Tears were streaming down Katie's face now. Still none of them noticed; they were all too involved in their own drunken misery.

Five minutes passed and none of them moved. Instead the conversation became even more venomous. Katie tried not to listen to their fears being articulated in such hurtful ways. She eventually called Cory to come over and help her get them all into bed.

The pregnancy was supposed to be kept under wraps but Cory found out that night hearing all of their drunken rants.

Katie walked Cory to the door. "Thank you for coming over Cory. I couldn't have dealt with them by myself. They drank two bottles of tequila. I should have stopped..." Cory cut her off.

"It's not your place to babysit them, they are grown people. Listen, if you need anything, anything at all, please call me. I can't pretend to know what you are going through, but I've been told I'm a pretty good listener. And don't worry, I won't say a word." Cory hugged Katie and left.

* * *

Katie was the only one who woke up the next morning without a headache or an upset stomach. She was also the only one who didn't wake up with the  _'oh shit, what did I do?'_  feeling.

Katie had already gone to work by the time the three amigos got up. Naya knew things weren't good because Katie slept on the couch.

What none of them knew was Katie barely slept a wink that night. She woke up every hour to check on them and make sure they weren't choking on their own vomit. She heard each of them make at least one trip to the washroom to throw up. Which was understandable considering the amount of alcohol they consumed.

Katie wasn't mad at them. She was sad and worried and felt alone. Not unlike how she was feeling the day they found her crying in her room. Only now, she felt stronger and even though she felt those things, she knew it would be ok. Somehow it would be ok. It had to be; she was going to be a mom and her baby would depend on her.

Cory decided to make a house call the next morning. He didn't make it a habit to get involved in other people's business, but he was friends with Chris, Darren and Naya and he felt like his mini intervention was the least he could do for them. He also really like Katie and wasn't super thrilled with how his friends had treated her in their very drunken stupor.

Chris had his head resting on the table, it was pretty much pounding off of his body. "So, it wasn't a dream. You were here last night?" Chris asked.

"Who called you over?" Darren asked pinching the bridge of his nose. "Did I drunk dial? I need to stop using my phone when I'm drunk."

"I didn't strip or anything did I?" I've never done that before but I don't remember very much about last night and I woke up in Katie's bed naked." Naya could barely open her eyes.

"You guys don't remember anything?" Cory asked squinting his eyes at them.

"Bits and pieces. I can't help but feel we upset Katie." Darren looked sick. Both from the booze and with worry over what they could have done to Katie.

"You are getting warmer. Think hard you guys. Think really, really hard." Cory coached.

And they did.

Things they couldn't quite remember, Cory helped them to remember. He gave then the gory details of some of the venom they spat; some of the horrible things they said.

"Was she really upset?" Darren asked.

"She wasn't happy that's for sure. She knew you guys hadn't been dealing with the pregnancy and she said no one would talk about it. Then you drank and your crap ass feelings came out and in a really ugly way."

"Fuck." Darren was so mad at himself. He was the nice guy. He wasn't use to being the asshole and it felt like shit.

"She's going to break up with me if I don't do something to fix this." Naya was fighting back tears.

"I'm supposed to be the impartial one and I acted like a spoiled brat. What the hell are we going to do?" Chris shook his head.

"I suggest you figure out how to get your shit together and somehow, some way you need to make it up to her. Right now she feels like it's her against the world. You guys pretty much ganged up on her last night."

Cory was offering his friends some sound advice.

"You are all very entitled to have feelings about this. Dar, you are entitled to feel scared and not ready but you need to talk to her about that. Her feelings are important but they are not more important than any of your feelings. You owe it to yourselves and to Katie to actually deal. You are all going to have to work as a team if you want this to work out at all. Dealing with the hard stuff sucks, but if you don't do it, the repercussions are so much worse. As you all know."

"When did you get so smart" Chris asked.

"I'm not actually Finn, you know that right?" Cory laughed.

"I know, but you don't usually hop up on a soap box." Chris punched Cory's arm lightly.

"Yeah, well I don't often have reason to." Cory smirked. "I care about you guys a lot and having you guys miserable just makes work miserable. So really, I'm not doing this for you I'm doing it for the greater good of everyone."

"Regardless of your motives, thanks. You are good peeps." Darren said hugging his friend.

"No worries dude. I do suggest you guys figure out how to deal with all of this. I'm going to see myself out since you are all way to hung over to move. If I can help in any way, let me know. I also told Katie I'd be there for her if she needed to talk and I'm holding true to that as well. See you guys at the studio in a few hours."

* * *

Aside from being tired from the events of the previous night, Katie was doing ok. Sure, her heart was a little heavy but she was pretty happy that she didn't have morning sickness that day at all...hooo-ray!

The condo was empty when she got home from work, as she knew it would be. They all had to work that afternoon and into the evening.

Katie had heard from her doctor today and had an appointment the following week for her first ultrasound. She wondered if she'd be going alone. Of course she'd let Darren know when it was, but his schedule was always so tight; and maybe he wouldn't want to go. There was always that.

She went into the kitchen to get something to eat. She found a really long piece of paper hanging on the outside of the fridge. It looked like something a teacher would use in school.

It was a note (a rather large note) written with a fat red Sharpie:

 ** _Please don't break-up with us!_** (sad faces drawn on both sides of this line)

 ** _We love you Katie Riley and we are sorry..._**  (there were big hearts drawn on both sides of this line)

Katie laughed to herself because that is exactly what she felt like doing after last night; breaking up with all of them.

**_Please come down to the studio at 8pm tonight - we have some things to say to you._ **

**_We love you lots...Naya, Darren and Chris_ **

**_PS...I made you brownies - Dar_ **

She cursed Darren under her breath. No one could resist Darren' brownies.

Katie looked at the clock and saw it was only 6pm. She decided to take a cool shower before heading to the studio.

Yes, she would go hear them out. She loved each of them even if they all acted like right fools. She wanted to be mad at them but she just couldn't be. They were all scared for their own reasons; she could definitely appreciate that.

Katie wasn't sure what would happen. She had thought a lot throughout the previous night.

Maybe Darren should move out. That way Darren could be as involved in as he much or as little as he wanted without having to deal with everything on a daily basis and he wouldn't have to feel the constant pressure of the situation.

And maybe she and Naya should break up; for real this time. Yes, she was very much in love with her but Katie wasn't so selfish that she would want to hold onto Naya if she wasn't ok staying. Naya would only end up leaving her in the end. Katie knew what that felt like already.

Tears again. She was so tired of crying.

No decisions had to be made right this minute, but they would need to be made soon.

First things first. Katie would shower and head to the studio.

She was very curious to see what they were up to.

* * *

**TBC**


	11. Chapter 11

Katie arrived at the studio at about ten to eight. She was nothing if not punctual.

The entire drive over she was reminding herself to follow her heart and to get out of her own head. She realized that she had been over thinking  _everything_  and it was making her draw some pretty dramatic conclusions. Most of them not at all ideal. When Katie listened to her heart instead of her head, it was so much more clear and rational.

She looked around to see if any of the three were nearby, but they weren't anywhere in sight. Instead, another familiar face was coming her way.

"Hello Ms. Riley. I'm here to take you to Darren, Naya and Chris." Jeremy was one of the PA's who Katie had met a few times before.

"Hi Jeremy. Seriously, stop calling me Ms. Riley." Katie laughed. "I'm only 25 and not that much older than you."

"Actually, I'm 26"

"Well there you have it, now you have to call me Katie. So where are they?  Katie asked looking around the open area.

"I was simply instructed to come get you and bring you to them."  Jeremy smiled politely.

"Hmmm. You're not going to tell me what's going on are you?"

"Uh, I can't. Darren threatened me. He said that if I told you he'd make me watch A Very Potter Musical..."

"Well, that's not much of a threat. It's actually really good."

"You didn't let me finish," Jeremy chuckled nervously. "I'd have to watch it in our staff lunch room naked and I'd have to recite it line for line and sing all of the songs and then it would be posted on YouTube."

"Ok, now that's a threat. I thought Darren was getting soft for a minute there." Katie smiled knowing Darren would follow through on this threat, even if his only true motivation was so that  _he_  could sing along himself.

"Here, take this." Jeremy handed Katie a clip board that had a pen attached to it.

Katie looked at the clip board then at Jeremy. "Seriously, what the hell?"

"Naked...singing...YouTube...I can't tell you Katie. I'm sorry." Darren couldn't have picked a better minion.

They had left the building and were outside. Jeremy ushered Katie over to a golf cart and they both got in.

"You know Jeremy; I can ensure that Darren doesn't follow through on his threat. I have a certain amount of power and I can offer you protection." Katie flashed her big brown eyes in hopes of charming him.

"Darren said you would say something like that, so he drew up a contract and made me sign. He said you would never push me to break a contract."

"Damn him! He knows I'm a stickler for a contract." A weird, but true fact about Katie.

"You ready?" He asked laughing.

"I guess so," Katie said in mock irritation. She was actually enjoying herself.

Jeremy drove for a few minutes and stopped in front of a prop mail box. The mailbox had  _Katie Riley_ painted on it. Katie giggled and hopped out of the cart and looked in the mailbox. Inside was gorgeous black dress and a head shot of Naya. On the back of the picture was a note that said:

**_Baby, put this dress on and tell Jeremy to take you to your next stop...Loving you always and forever, Naya_ **

Katie smiled lovingly at the picture of her girlfriend. She was so beautiful. Jeremy showed Katie where she could get changed and in a few minutes she was back looking stunning in the little black dress that flowed to just above her knees. The bodice was strapless and fit quite snug, but perfectly. Naya definitely knew her size.

Then they were on their way again. Jeremy stopped when they came across another mail box with Katie's name on it. This time there were a pair of sexy high heeled shoes in the mailbox and a head shot of Darren. The back said:

**_A pair of shoes to go with your dress...go ahead and put them on! Tell Jeremy...'next!'... Love, Dar_ **

She did as the note instructed and put the shoes on and they were on the move again. You can guess what happened. Yes, they came across the last mailbox and Chris' head shot was in it with a note that said:

**_Time for you to get your hair and make-up done beautiful girl. Jeremy knows where to go! Love you, Chris_ **

"Ok Jeremy, apparently I have to go get pretty. What did I need this clip board for?" Katie asked holding it up.

"It was a decoy used to confuse you." Jeremy was proud of himself.

"Well I'm certainly confused." Katie laughed.

"Come on. I have a schedule to keep. "Jeremy grinned."Let's get you over to Eloise to get you all done up."

* * *

Chris and Naya were outside of a building all the way on the other side of the studio. Darren had said he found the perfect spot for their "Win Katie Back" performance. They were waiting for Darren to show up so they could all head in to quickly rehearse.

"Chris, I'm freaking the hell out. What if she breaks up with me tonight?" Naya exhaled trying to shake her nerves off.

"If everything goes according to Daren's master plan, I highly doubt she will break up with you." Chris smiled at Naya.

"Why wouldn't it go according to plan?" Naya was having a minor melt down.

"It will be fine. Just remember, you have to appeal to her emotions not her libido." Chris was brushing lint off Naya's shoulders.

"But I love her libido," Naya smirked.

Chris rolled his eyes.

"Don't be a hater Chris. Just because you and Darren have been a little quite these past few days..."

"Please don't remind me."

"Is everything ok?" Naya was genuinely concerned for her friend.

"Yeah, it's ok. We have both been really stressed I guess. Ok, scratch that. Dar has been really stressed and he's been falling asleep as soon as his head hits the pillow. I'm not gonna lie, I'm sexually frustrated. Your overly active sex life isn't helping. Katie is only getting louder. I'm lying beside my boyfriend trying not to dry hump his leg and I can hear you two going at it. It's depressing."

"You know, you are always commenting on how loud Katie is, but that time I did hear you guys, you my friend are loud; louder than Katie. I have no idea where Darren was putting it but..."

"Mouth, always in the mouth. Or hand...we haven't evolved to full on sex yet." Chris interrupted before she started to make inappropriate sexual comments.

Naya's mouth fell open.

"Don't look at me like that. My situation is a bit more complicated than yours. We are taking things slow" Chris was blushing; he didn't mean to blurt out such personal details.

"The beauty about dating your best friend is you don't have to go slow because you already know each other and you can skip the awkward phase. He does want to right?" Naya was feeling protective over Chris.

"Yeah, of course he does." Chris wasn't convincing Naya or himself.

"Chris?" Naya shook her head.

"What? It's not a big deal. We are both virgins in that department, so I think taking things slow is ok."

"If Darren came up to you right now and said he wanted you to take him back to his trailer so that you could fuck him in the ass what would you say?"

"I'd probably wash his mouth out with soap and ask him if he kissed his mama with that filthy mouth of his. If he ever propositioned me like that for our first time..." Chris started a small rant.

"Ok, let me rephrase. If Darren came up to you and said he really needed you and wanted you to make love to him right now in his trailer, what would you say?" Naya was getting frustrated with her friend.

"I don't know." Chris lied.

"Yes, you do know! You would grab the lube and take the man back to his trailer because you love him and being with him  _that way_  is all you think about."

That was Naya hitting the nail on the head.

"Fine, I want to have sex with my boyfriend." Chris said a little too loudly.

Mark walked by just at that exact moment. "You go for it man!" Mark hi-fived Chris and kept walking.

What the hell was Mark doing over there anyway?

"I hate you." Chris said glaring at Naya.

"Nah, you love me. Your boyfriend should be here very soon. So, let's rehearse this song so at least one of us can have sex tonight."

* * *

Darren had overheard Naya and Chris before he joined them. He hadn't realized he was sexually frustrating his boyfriend. The fact was it had been a few days since they had been intimate, but Chris hadn't really initiated either.

Ok, that's not entirely true. He may have tried three nights ago. Darren had just crawled into bed after a shower and Chris definitely tried to turn their cuddles into play time.

Darren wanted to fool around, he really did, but he just didn't know if he was ready to try some of the stuff he knew they would be trying soon. He was nervous and that was not something he was used to in the bedroom. So, he sort of fell asleep on Chris. While he was indeed very tired, that really shouldn't have stopped him from getting a little action from his very new, very sexy boyfriend (who happens to be Chris fucking Colfer thank you very much).

However, right now was not about Darren or Chris' sex life (or lack thereof), right now was about Katie and making her feel special and loved. It was about making her feel appreciated and valued and it was about saying they were sorry for acting like complete idiots. So, Darren would deal with his relationship dilemma later. Right now it was all about Katie.

"You guys look great," Darren said to Naya and Chris, then he let out a light laugh. "Katie is going to die when she see you dressed like that Naya.

"I hope so. I may have to bring this home with me. Might be good for fantasy night." She winked at the boys.

Darren looked nervously at Chris and Chris raised his eyebrows and looked awkwardly away. Yes, they were definitely going to have a talk later.

"Hey guys. Are we almost ready to get started? Quite a few of us have to be heading out soon." Telly was fixing his tie.

"Yeah, Katie should be here in like five minutes. You know, I think she is the Warblers biggest fan, so thank you again for doing this." Darren bumped Telly's fist.

"No worries. I think some of the Warblers are her biggest fan."

"She's taken, tell them back off." Naya pointed her finger with authority. Telly just laughed and shook his head.

* * *

"There you go beautiful lady; you are ready to go wow your friends." Eloise was the sweetest lady, not to mention very talented.

Katie looked like she was ready for the red carpet. She smiled at her own reflection. "Wow, you must have a magic wand. Look what you did to me."

"You gave me a lot to work with Katie. You are a beautiful girl, but you don't need me telling you that." Eloise kissed Katie on the cheek. "Now get going!"

Jeremy was already waiting to chauffeur her to where ever they were going next.

"Here, put this on?" He said handing her a blind fold.

"Jeremy, you have got to be kidding me. I just had my make-up done. Do you want the smokey eyes to turn into smudgy eyes?"

"Just put it on. It will be fine."

"You are so lucky I'm not a diva." Katie giggled and put the blind fold on.

Katie had to hold on for dear life, she had a feeling they were running late. Jeremy was driving like a mad man.

"Ok, we are here. Just follow my lead." Jeremy took Katie’s arm to guide the way.

Katie heard a door open and Jeremy was walking her on a slight incline. After about 50 steps or so, he sat her down.

"This is where out time together ends. Have fun and whatever you do - forgive them. They love you a whole hell of a lot."

"Was that in the contract?" Katie asked.

"Nope, that was all me."

Not that Katie could see, but the lights in the room were dimming. Jeremy put a small container in Katie's lap, pulled off her blind fold and quickly made his exit.

Brownies. Darren's brownies were in the container that Jeremy had left with her. At least she knew the man was good on his word.

Katie looked around the very dark room. It was more of a small auditorium, most likely where a talk show or sit com was filmed. The stage was only a couple of feet off the ground. Katie was sitting front row, centre. She must have come in the side door because she didn't come down the stairs she saw directly behind her.

Lights appeared on the stage and that is when she heard them. The Warblers were filing out right in front of her. She smiled and shook her head.

They started oooohing and bopping the intro and she knew right away what song they were leading into.

 _Misery_  - they were freaking singing Misery.

Then she heard Darren's voice, but he was nowhere on the stage. She knew she heard Chris as well, but she couldn't see him either. Then she heard Naya. Naya? Singing with the Warblers?

She turned her head and saw all three of them coming out of the doors right of the stage. They made their way to the rest of the Warblers and got into their positions.

Holy crap! Naya was wearing a Dalton Academy uniform! Katie had to bite her bottom lip to stop it from hitting the ground.

When Katie heard the lyrics, she smiled and giggled. Darren had changed the words so that he was signing from all of them.

_We are in misery_   
_There ain't nobody_   
_Who can comfort us, oh yeah_   
_Why won't you answer us?_   
_The silence is slowly killing us, oh yeah_

_Girl you really got us bad_   
_You really got us bad_   
_Now we're gonna get you back_   
_We're gonna get you back_

There was not a glimmer of stress on that stage. Darren was beaming as he always did when he performed. He was literally bouncing around and his energy was obviously infectious because Chris was following his lead. (And the eye fucking that was going on between Chris and Darren could have lit the stage on fire.)

Oh and Naya. The girl could definitely rock that uniform. They had obviously tailored it to fit her slim figure. All of her curves where showing and she had the tie very loose with most of the top buttons undone exposing her cleavage. Yes, Katie might have been drooling just a little.

Katie smiled warmly as she watched them all perform their hearts out. They were doing this all for her. She'd be lying if she said she her heart wasn't swelling to the size of a watermelon.

Ok, now some happy tears. You knew they were coming.

Naya took centre stage. She smiled at Katie and winked then began to sing this verse alone:

_You say your faith is shaken  
You may be mistaken  
You keep me wide awake_   
_and waiting for the sun_   
_I'm desperate and confused_   
_So far away from you_   
_I'm getting there  
I don't care where I have to roam_

Naya hopped down off the stage and moved close to Katie and kissed her. They were lost in each other for a moment, then before Katie could protest, Naya was back up on stage and they were finishing off the song.

Without much warning, the lights faded out until it was pretty much pitch black. Katie could hear the stage being vacated.

She was in the dark for a few minutes waiting ever so patiently.

Slowly, twinkle lights started to light up all around the stage until there was enough to light the way. Katie could see Darren sitting at a piano that was now in the middle of the stage. Chris and Naya were on stools close by him. Goose bumps spread down Katie's arms

Wow, they looked amazing.

Chris was dressed in black from head to toe, with the exception of a white tie. Darren was dressed in white from head to toe, with the exception of black suspenders. And Naya was wearing a flowy white dress with black piping on the bodice. They looked like something right out of a magazine.

Katie looked down at her own attire; it seems she was matching them all perfectly.

The tears started to well.

Darren was playing the piano and he started to sing first.

**(*)**

_"Everybody needs a little time away," I heard her say, from each other."_

Naya sang next:

_"Even lover's need a holiday far away from each other."_

Chris followed...

_Hold me now. It's hard for me to say I'm sorry. I just want you to stay._

Darren...

_After all that we've been through, I will make it up to you. I promise to._   
_And after all that's been said and done,_   
_You're just the part of me I can't let go._

Naya sang the next verse while Chris and Darren were oooohing in the background.

_Couldn't stand to be kept away just for the day from your body._   
_Wouldn't wanna be swept away, far away from the one that I love._

Chris...

_Hold me now. It's hard for me to say I'm sorry. I just want you to know._   
_Hold me now. I really want to tell you I'm sorry. I could never let you go._

Back to Darren...

_After all that we've been through, I will make it up to you. I promise to._   
_And after all that's been said and done,_   
_You're just the part of me I can't let go._

Naya once again got off of the stage. She moved to her girlfriend and held her hand and sang...

_After all that we've been through, I will make it up to you. I promise to._

Katie was crying, of course she was. Any person with half a heart would have been a blubbering fool.

Naya kissed her passionately as the song ended. It was a very heated, sensual kiss.

Chris looked shyly away from their intimate display of affection. His eyes met his boyfriends. Darren reached his hand out to Chris and he pulled him close.

"Aren't you afraid someone will see?" Chris teased. Darren had been very leery about kissing Chris while they were at work.

"I just want to kiss my boyfriend, is that ok?" Darren's eyes fluttered back and forth from Chris' eyes to his lips.

Chris didn't answer him, instead he pulled Darren close and kissed him.

"Wow, you look so beautiful." Naya's eyes did a once over Katie. "Do you like the dress? I picked it out for you." Naya tucked a stray stand of hair behind Katie's ear.

Katie was getting lost in Naya's eyes. Words were failing her and Naya thought that meant she was not going to move past what happened the night before.

"Baby, please give me another chance. I don't know what I would do if I lost you." Naya's lips were quivering. She was trying desperately not to break down. "I love you more than I have ever loved anyone. If it wasn't so soon and if it wouldn't cause you to run like hell, I would ask you to marry me because that's how I feel. I know you are it for me, you are my lobster." One tear fell out of Naya's eye. Katie touched her cheek to wipe it away. "I do want to be there for you and for the baby."

"I love you too Naya. I just always want to do what's best for you. I don't want you to..."

"You are what's best for me Katie. You are..." Naya's lips crashed down on Katie's. Naya's tongue moved inside her girlfriends as her arms tightened around her waist pulling her so close.

All the sex in the world could not compare to this feeling. That gave Katie a very good idea.

"Will you give me another chance?'" Naya asked.

Darren and Chris had come down off of the stage and were within earshot of the girls.

"Yes, I will. One condition though," Katie smirked. It was always dangerous when she smirked.

"Anything." Naya was so happy she hadn't lost Katie, she would have done pretty much anything.

"No sex for a month," Katie said taking both of Naya's hands in hers.

Oh god, really? It had to be  _that_?

Chris laughed so hard he snorted and Darren's let out a loud open mouthed laugh. Katie glared at them. They really should have been on their best behaviour. She hadn't quite forgiven them yet!

"Baby, a month? Like, no sex?" Naya did not love this idea.

"That's right sweetie, none. Come on Naya. We have been having sex so much lately. We need to connect emotionally and stop getting naked."

Darren and Chris were still snickering.

"Will you two fucking grow up! Maybe you two should start having the sex we aren't." Naya effectively shut them both up with that comment.

"Naya that was mean." Katie shot her girlfriend a look.

"You are right, sorry guys. I'm not trying to be a bitch." Both Darren and Chris were unaffected. They were still very amused at Katie's 'condition'.

"Anyway, Naya it's only month. If we want to try and make this work, we need to do this. There are other things we have to deal with." Katie rubbed her tummy and looked up at her girlfriend wide eyed and hopeful.

"Of course." Naya had pulled Katie close and was whispering in her ear. "It won't be easy though; you are really sexy and I'm so in love with you. Keeping my hands to myself will be a test of my will that's for sure." She kissed Katie's neck and began sucking softly.

Katie let out a moan then pushed Naya off of her. "You brat! You are trying to seduce me already! It's been two minutes." Katie was laughing and trying to compose herself. "You underestimate my will power."

"Looks like you aren't going to be the 'one of us' having sex tonight now are you Naya." Chris said throwing her earlier words back in her face.

"It's not like you will be Colfer." Naya glared.

"Um,...Oh yeah, he will be getting a lot more later than you will be my dear." Darren chuckled and winked at his boyfriend. He leaned in and said quietly to Chris "No boyfriend of mine will be sexually frustrated."

Chris reached out and touched Darren's cheek. Obviously Darren overheard their conversation earlier. "It's ok; I know things have been tough for you."

"It's no excuse. If we have all only learned one thing it's that we need to communicate more. So, that's what we will do." Darren kissed Chris and slapped his ass playfully causing his boyfriend so scream.

"Ok guys, we should head next door for the shoot," Naya instructed. She pulled a white ribbon out of her hair and tied it around Katie's waist. "There, that is your finishing touch," she said kissing her chastely.

"Shoot?" Katie was confused.

"Yeah, we thought it would be fun to have, like, family pictures taken." Darren flashed that smile. "And in three months when your baby bump is bigger, maybe we can do it again and then once more just before he or she is born." Darren was almost blushing.

Katie had to wipe her tears. Aside from the singing, the whole night was surreal and unexpected. She had no idea they would pull out all of the stops that they had. They had put a lot of time and effort into making this evening happen and Katie was truly touched.

She was lucky; even if her life was a little tough right now. She was still so very blessed with her dysfunctional family. Because no matter how badly they acted the night before, they really did love her and care about her. They went through all of this trouble just to make sure she knew that. With hangovers no less.

 "We love you Katie, so much. I hope you know that? I'm so sorry about last night. We all acted like jerks and let our insecurities and fears come out in a very ugly way. You didn't deserve that. I hope you can forgive me." Chris hesitantly held out his arms.

"Yes I can. You know I love you." Katie hugged Chris tightly.

"What about me?" Oh Darren and those god forsaken puppy dog eyes. "Can you forgive me?" And out came the lip.

"Yes, you know I can. But we have to have a very long talk; one of those tough ones." Katie moved into her best friends arms and squeezed him close.

"I know. We have a lot to go over and I have to start telling you what's going on up here." Darren said tapping his head rolling his eyes up as he did. "Come on; let's go get our pics taken. I think you are going to enjoy this."

Darren was right. Katie had so much fun at the photo shoot. She got to feel like a model for a short while. Some of the pictures were really great. There were only a couple that were taken in the heat of the moment that they realized later might not have been super appropriate, but they were definitely fun and sexy to shoot. Katie's favourite pose by far was a very simple picture of the four of them taken in black and white. She knew that one would be going up on her mantel for sure.

After engaging in numerous group hugs and each of them expressing how they wanted to be there for both Katie and the baby, Katie thanked all three of them again and again for an amazing night. She really hadn't expected what they did for her. Their apologies were most definitely accepted and they were going to move on and forward together.

Katie was feeling very happy...and hopeful.

* * *

"Well, that went really well. I think our mission was definitely accomplished and Katie is feeling a lot better about things. Wouldn't you say Hun?" Chris asked during the car ride home that evening.

"Huh? Oh yeah...yeah, definitely. She seemed really relaxed and happy." Darren was miles away.

"Dar, you ok?" Chris put his hand on his boyfriend's knee. Darren didn't take his eyes off of the road.

"I'm nervous about doing stuff," He finally blurted out.

"Well, you get 10 points for the vaguest statement of the evening. What the hell are you talking about Dar?"

"Ok, um..." Darren cleared his throat. "I love what we do. I mean love it. I love having you in my mouth; I love everything about blow jobs. I'm good with that part of us, but the other stuff, I'm really nervous about. It's - it's not that I don't want to because I do. I want to experience everything with you...I just..." Darren moved his hand to hold his boyfriend's.

"Dar, it's ok. It's natural to be nervous. We don't have to jump into anything. I'm ok with baby steps." Chris squeezed his hand.

Darren pulled into his parking stall. They were at the complex already? The times you wish for a bit of traffic - nothing!

"Ok." He leaned over and kissed Chris. He went to pull away, but Chris pulled him back for a deeper kiss.

"I think I'm going to go for a quick run?" Chris said letting out a breathy sigh.

"It's after midnight." Darren shook his head and smiled.

"I won't be long; I just need to expel some of this excess energy. I'll meet you in bed." He kissed Darren and was off.

Chris was back in no time. He had a quick shower after his run and slid his very naked body in bed beside his boyfriend. Correction: he slid his very naked body in bed beside his boyfriend's very naked body.

Chris kissed Darren's cheek and he noticed something.

Oh my.

"Um, Dar, what is that doing there?" Chris smiled brightly at his boyfriend.

"Oh...um...I wasn't using it I swear. I don't even know how to. I just thought that maybe...um... you would want to?"

It was the fourth mystery gift that Naya and Katie had sent with them to Jamaica.

"Honey, we don't have to. I'm ok doing what we do." Darren all but moaned when Chris' hand rested on his stomach, inches away from his obvious arousal.

"I know we don't  _have_  to, I just thought we could try...you know..." Darren didn't know why he was so nervous. He felt slightly ridiculous.

"You want me to use it on you?" Chris smiled.

"Uh...no...I-I think I want you to go first," Darren stammered. He really was adorable when he was so unsure of himself.

Chris snuggled in closer to his boyfriend.

"You know, you will like it Dar. I know you are nervous about...you know...that stuff. But, you will like it." Chris was smirking. He had to applaud his boyfriend's initiative. He was ready; lube and all.

"Have you done anything like that before?" Darren looked away then back at Chris from under his eyelashes. He was so sweet when he was being shy. Not something that happened often.

"Well, only by myself, you know self exploring. I also have never used anything like that before - just fingers." Chris moved a curl that had fallen into Darren's eye back with the rest. "Anal play feels really good Dar. Once we do it, you won't believe we waited so long."

Chris leaned over and grabbed the lube and Darren swallowed hard.

"It's ok." He kissed Darren's neck and whispered in his ear. "We will just do me tonight. When you are ready, it can be your turn."

He flipped open the cap on the bottle and poured some into Darren's hand.

"Rub it on me and then when you are ready, put one finger inside me," Chris instructed. "And then eventually, you can put another one in. But you know, only when you are ready."

Chris was lying on his back and both of his knees were up. His legs were spread slightly apart. Darren nervously moved his hand down his oh-so-naked boyfriend's body. His lubed hand was making a slick trail down Chris' stomach. Darren couldn't help himself; he took Chris' hard cock into his very slippery hand and began slowly pumping him base to tip.

"Baby, you can't keep doing that unless that's all you plan on doing." Chris was already breathing heavy.

Darren just smiled and nodded and moved his hand off him. He timidly moved it lower, grazing over Chris' balls as his hand continued to descend.

Chris instinctively spread his legs a little further. His breath hitched when Darren's finger tip lightly circled his entrance.

"Oh Dar..."

"Are you ok?" Darren was so worried he was doing something wrong.

"Mmm, oh yeah." Chris was more than ok.

Darren grabbed the bottle of lube and poured more on his hand and circled his entrance again. He smiled at how much this simple touching was affecting Chris. He leaned in and kissed his boyfriend as his fingers continued to massage and touch him so gently, yet so intimately.

"I love you," Darren said with their faces less than an inch from each other.

"I love you too."

Those four words were all Darren needed to give him the courage to keep going. He slowly pushed through the pucker and sunk one finger inside his boyfriend. God damn it, he was so fucking tight.

Chris was trying not to come undone but his boyfriend had his finger inside him. This was a big first and he was trying to be cool and not get too excited and scare Darren. But oh my fuck, it felt so good.

Oh...and now he's putting in a second finger. Chris winced slightly at the intrusion of the second addition. He grabbed Darren's hand and held it still. Their eyes met and Chris was telling Darren it was ok. After a moment, he let go of Darren's hand and whispered "move".

And oh god he did. Fuck.

"Am I hurting you?" The last thing Darren wanted was for his sexual inexperience to cause his boyfriend unnecessary pain.

"No, it's ok... now...fuck, Dar it's hard to talk when you are moving in and out of me. " Chris' moaned as his head fell back on the pillow.  All he could do was enjoy the sensation of his incredibly hot boyfriend with his god damn fingers inside of him. Darren moved them in a little further and pulled them out, then he pushed them back in even farther.

Darren was so hard, the sounds Chris was making and just the act itself was making him so fucking hard.

Chris couldn't believe how good this felt. It  _never_  felt like this when he tried to do it himself. God, his boyfriend had magic fingers and he had found the perfect rhythm and was going at a decent pace; pushing in slightly deeper each time until he couldn't go in any further. How did he know to crook his finger and holy shit, he really did have the sexiest boyfriend alive.

And then holy mother of all that is good and evil, Darren found his sweet, sweet prostate.

"Oh fuck Dar...Yes...right there...again oh god!" Chris was panting - he was fucking panting as he pushed himself back down hard onto his boyfriends fingers. "Dar, I need your dick in my mouth. Flip around... NOW!" Darren decided that Chris was  pretty fucking hot when he was taking control like this.

Darren had to remove his fingers to shift around and Chris almost whimpered when he pulled them out. They were lying on their sides in the lovely 69 position and Chris wasted no time in taking Darren into his mouth.

“Holy fuck,” he moaned as his Chris' lips wrapped around his cock, as he licked and sucked the pre-come that had already begun to trickle out.

Darren managed to gain some composure before he lubed up his fingers again.

"Dar, please put your god damned fingers back inside me - NOW!" Chris all but yelled and went right back to sucking his boyfriend off.

Darren wasted no time, he moved one finger in and then the second slid in easier than before. Oh god, Chris' lips on his dick...fuck...how amazing did this feel? Darren was pumping his fingers in and out of his boyfriend a little harder than before on account of he had a mouth wrapped around his cock and it was causing him to lose a little control.

Oh god, Darren hit Chris' sweet spot resulting in a long and hard moan from the younger man and holy jesus fuck the vibration around his cock - double fuck.

Chris had his hands gripping Darren's ass and he was pulling him close; he wanted to take in every inch of his boyfriend and he sure as hell was trying.

Darren was right there, he knew he was. "Oh my god Chris. I'm close Baby...fuck!"  He let out throaty moan.

Darren's face was just a little too close to his boyfriends cock to not do what he did next. He took his Chris into his mouth and began sucking him off.

Chris didn't moan, he screamed when Darren's mouth wrapped around his cock. The sensation of having him do that combined with his fingers pumping in and out of him, repeatedly grazing his prostate, was literally too much. He had never felt so much pleasure at one time.

" Oh god...oh god Dar!" 

Darren couldn't last, this whole thing was too fucking much and he was so turned on. The sounds Chris was making alone could have pushed him over the edge. He thrust hard a few times (almost involuntarily) into his boyfriends beautiful mouth and he came hard and fast. Chris grabbed his ass again and pulled him close to help him ride out his intense orgasm and taking everything he had to give him.

When he became too sensitive for Chris to touch him, Darren moved to the foot of the bed. With one leg draped over Darren's shoulder, he continued to finger fuck his boyfriend's ass. Oh fuck and yes, he was still sucking him off. Chris was losing it now; he was screaming and moaning and swearing. His fists were gripping the sheets so hard his knuckles where white.

"Oh god Dar...holy FUCK! I’m gonna...oh god, I’m going to..."

And Chris came; wow did he come. Darren gripped Chris' hips and held him tight as he came into Darren's mouth. His moans were loud and continuous as he rode out his own very intense orgasm.

Darren moved to rest beside his boyfriend. He caressed his face and wiping a drop of sweat that was beading down his forehead. "Wow," he said so softly as his bright eyes met his boyfriends (now) blue/grey eyes.

"Yeah...wow." Chris kissed Darren.

And they kissed and they kissed and they kissed.

There was no need to verbalize how intense that was or how amazing it felt. They didn't have to say out loud that they felt closer and more connected to each other now than they ever had. There was no need to say they felt their relationship just moved to a different level.

They didn't need to say any of it because they both felt it so strongly as they lay wrapped in each other arms kissing.

Finally Darren spoke. "I guess that will be saved for another night?" He laughed lightly gesturing toward the mystery gift.

"Looks that way," Chris agreed lazily holding tightly onto his boyfriend. "Now snuggle up honey; big spoon wants his little spoon."

* * *

**TBC**

**(*) Just in case it wasn't obvious by the words alone, this song is** **_Hard to Say I'm Sorry_ by  _Chicago._**


	12. Chapter 12

Chris couldn't put his finger on it but he felt very uneasy. He would never claim to have psychic powers or anything like that, but sometimes he felt it quite strongly when things weren't right. He never admitted it to anyone, but he was sure Katie was pregnant long before she announced it. He couldn't quite pin point what was causing the pit in his stomach today, but it was definitely there.

He was getting ready to head to the restaurant to meet his friends and his boyfriend. It was a _semi-fancy_ restaurant as Katie would call it, so he had to dress appropriately. He decided on a light blue shirt and black fitted blazer. The last time he wore these black slacks, Darren all but tore them off so he figured they would suffice. He moved a little closer to the mirror to fix his hair. His eyes were most definitely blue today. Such cause for confusion among fan girls and fan boys. In all fairness, they did change colour depending on his mood. Today, his mood called for blue.

He had 15 minutes to make their reservation and it would probably take him that long just to drive to the restaurant. Then he'd have to find parking. Darren always gave him a hard time when he used valet but sometimes it was really convenient (even if it was a slight  _rip off_  as his boyfriend so eloquently puts it).

Chris found his keys and wallet and grabbed his phone. He had a message from Naya.

**_Hey Colfer...I've been hanging with Heather 2day. She's dropping me at restaurant. I will be there 6 sharp. - N_ **

**_Ok Hun. Dar msg'd me a while ago, they are running a bit late. See you at 6. -C_ **

Chris did end up doing valet. He would have been late if he didn't and he knew Naya was already seated because she impatiently texted him telling him so. She was already sipping on a cocktail when he joined her at their table.

"You look nice." Chris complimented his friend. She did indeed look very nice. She was wearing fitted black pants with a stunning red blouse. She looked like she belonged in a NYC board room.

"Thanks handsome. You are looking hot yourself. Heather and I went shopping today and this seemed like the perfect outfit to seduce my girlfriend."

"Naya, you are quite covered up. Aside from your breasts bursting out of that top, which is slightly distracting by the way and I'm very gay. Wait, that was not my point. Wow, see...distracting." Chris chuckled.

"That is what I was going for. Well, not the distraction of my boobs, the covered up part. I know which of my many styles gets my girlfriend's juices flowing. For some reason, androgynous power outfits do it for her big time. I am hoping that this will end her no sex ban. It has gone on long enough."

"Naya, I don't really want to talk about either of your juices flowing at the dinner table." Chris gave his friend a look of slight disgust.

"Fine, but I'm fucking dying here. You've seen my girlfriend; she's fucking gorgeous and she's torturing me. Heather thinks the ban is ridiculous and that Katie is using sex as power. But then again, Heather  _is_  a little jealous of Katie."

"Wow, could you swear anymore trucker Naya? Wait, why is Heather jealous?"  Chris said before ordering four waters for their table from their waitress.

Naya didn't answer.

"Naya? Do you two have a past? Please tell me you and Heather didn't do the nasty?" Chris was giving his friend a death glare.

"It's not like it happened recently or anything. You remember that party that Cory had where everyone got a little crazy? I actually think Darren made out with Riker. Anyway, it was that night and we sort of started to make out and then it turned into a little more. The details are a little hazy, but anyway, I think it meant a more to Heather. I haven't quite told Katie about it yet."

"You know, I'm pretty sure I'm the only one who didn't make out with someone at that party."

"That's because you are a wholesome boy who has morals and standards." Naya reached out and squeezed Chris' cheek, then patted it once.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Anyway, why haven't you told Katie?"

"There hasn't really been a good time to tell her." Naya wouldn't make eye contact with Chris; she knew she was so busted.

"Um, how about when she told you what happened between her and Dar? That would have been the perfect segue into your confession don't you think?" Chris rolled his eyes at his friend.

"I know, I know. I was just afraid. You aren't going to say anything are you?" Naya was panicking.

"Don't you think  _you_  should?"

Naya drained her drink. "Yes, I will tell her. I promise. Please just let me do it and don't go shooting off your mouth like you do sometimes." Naya looked away from Chris and saw Darren and Katie coming into the restaurant.

Oh no, they didn't look happy. Katie had her armed looped in Darren's and her head was resting on his shoulder. Her eyes looked red even from across the restaurant.

Chris turned around and saw what Naya was looking at. They didn't look happy at all.

"Hey guys," Darren said pulling out Katie's chair.

"Ok, so, my parents are officially not ok with the whole situation.” Katie blurted out before either Chris or Naya could ask what was wrong.

It turned out that at first, her parents were thrilled about the news. Then they changed their tune when they were told that Katie and Darren were not actually together. They didn't understand why Darren wasn't asking Katie to marry him. It was very frustrating for Katie because her parents had always been very supportive of her sexuality, but when presented with a less than conventional situation such as this, they were instantly disapproving. It seemed her parents were ok as long as everything was kept on the down low. Katie having a baby with Glee star Darren Criss, was most definitely not going to be on the down low.

Katie hoped it would blow over. She was their first born and this was their first grand baby. They would come around after the shock of the situation wore off; they just had to. But none the less, it was a very upsetting afternoon and her parents had resorted to yelling and kicking them out of their house. Not quite how they hoped it would end.

"Katie's been a trooper though. She didn't shed a tear in front of her parents," Darren said smiling weakly. They were both so deflated. "On a positive note, we got to see the baby and it was awesome." Darren reached over and squeezed Katie's shoulder.

Chris was about to say something but his phone went off; it was his mom. He excused himself and left the table to take the call.

"So, what was is like to see the baby?" Naya took Katie's hand under the table.

"It was crazy Naya. Amazing to think that there is a tiny little person growing inside of me. I have a follow up appointment next Wednesday with my doctor for the results. You look really beautiful by the way." Katie smiled so sweetly at her girlfriend. She really wanted lean across and kiss her. She new Naya's kiss would make her feel so much better; it always did.

Chris came back to the table and he looked absolutely ill.

"Chris, what the hell is wrong?" Darren was sure the day couldn't get worse.

"You guys are not going to believe this." Chris was shaking his head in disbelief.

"What? Tell us Babe." Darren leaned in and squeezed his leg.

Chris didn't say anything. He pulled out his phone and handed it to Darren.

On the screen of his iPhone was a picture of Darren and Katie in the parking lot of the clinic where they had the ultrasound. The caption under the picture said  ** _Darren Criss and his pregnant girlfriend_** _._

Darren's face drained of colour. "Where is this picture posted?" Darren felt bile rising in his throat.

Katie grabbed the phone and she and Naya saw the picture.

"Twitter; it started out on Twitter. Apparently it's gone viral and is spreading like wild fire. My mom doesn't even have a Twitter account. She saw it in an entertainment news feed that a friend of hers emailed to her."

"You need to call your lawyer Dar." Naya was trying to stay calm for Katie sake but she was almost shaking with anger.

"Yeah, I will. But realistically, there is nothing we can do about this picture because it was taken outside of the clinic. Damn it!" Darren looked at Katie. "I wonder if Carol tipped off the paparazzi. Maybe it was the receptionist. She was young enough to be a fan of the show, but she didn't let on like she knew me."

He was trying to figure out the logistics of how this could have happened, but all of it was irrelevant because nothing could be proven. The damage had been done and now they had to worry about cleaning up the mess. He'd have a few calls to make over the next few days that's for sure.

"Anyone could have seen you and called in a tip. Some people are just straight up fucking assholes with pathetic little lives. They make it their life's mission to take down innocent people; it's disgusting." Naya always had a way with words when she was ticked off.

"I'm going to be sick." Katie excused herself and went to the washroom. Naya followed.

Darren grabbed the back of his neck and looked at his boyfriend. "I can't believe this is happ..."

Chris cut him off. "Why are you holding Katie's hand in this picture?"

Darren inhaled and looked away from his boyfriend in disbelief; he couldn't believe what just came out of his mouth. "You are kidding right?" He was looking Chris dead in his eyes now.

"No I'm not kidding. You won't hold my hand in public." Chris all but stomped his foot like a three year old.

"I'd say this is a little different on so many levels and you know it. Be fair Chris." Darren's tone was not one to mess with. To say he was frustrated would be an understatement.

"I am being fair; I think I'm being more than fair. You are having a baby Darren, which means you had to have sex to make that baby. There is a picture circulating of you holding hands with the woman you had sex with, or should I say your  _pregnant girlfriend._ It's all over the web and soon it will be all over the rest of the media and in those fucking tabloid papers."

"Let me get this straight," Darren's eyes had squinted into a glare, "you are more concerned with the act of me holding Katie's hand than what this picture will do to both of us? You know, like Katie and I being tossed into the media three ring circus and Katie being ripped to shreds by the ruthless paparazzi any chance they get? Please let me know if I'm hearing you correctly." Darren stared at his boyfriend in disbelief. Steam might have been coming out of his ears.

"Oh it's fucking straight alright, as straight as you are acting right now," Chris muttered under his breath.

"I heard that. You know, I'm having one of the worst and best days of my life and my boyfriend could give a rat's ass either way. I saw my baby and it was amazing, like truly amazing Chris. Then I had to deal with Katie's parents and that was pretty terrible. I come here and you show me that picture and suddenly things went from bad to worse. But your reaction is what is kicking me down the farthest."

"Why the hell were you holding her hand?" Chris wasn't letting up; the boy really should learn to quit while he's ahead.

"We were emotional after just seeing our baby for the first time; seeing its heart beat. I had planned on showing you exactly what I saw, but I can see now it's clearly not something you'd be interested in."

"You aren't really answering my question. And don't play like I don't care about the baby because you know full well how much I do. Anything that is a part of you I care about and will love. However, I can't get past this picture. I need answers. Right now it's as if my fears are being realized. My fears of you going back to your  _straight_  way of life and me being just a fucking life experience for you to sing about."

There it was. Chris just tossed those damaging words out there and they couldn't be taken back. He just pretty much told his boyfriend he didn't trust him or think a whole hell of a lot about him as a person in general.

Of course Chris was so way off base. Darren loved him and wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of his life loving him. However, in this moment Darren was pissed off to say the least.

"It's just hand holding Chris. It's not a big deal. It's Katie! I'm not in love with her. How many times do I have to tell you this? I'm in love with you, but I'm going to be affectionate with other people because that's who I am. That's how I've always been. I'm most certainly going to show affection to my best friend who also happens to be carrying my baby. It was completely platonic and not at all inappropriate for our situation.” Darren was doing a yell whisper to try and convey his point to his boyfriend.

"Yeah, well when you and I held hands for the first time in Jamaica it was a big damn deal to me. I guess it meant something different for you  _Mr. Affectionate with Everyone_." And with that, Chris got up and left the restaurant and Darren alone at the table.

Darren ran his hand through his hair and sighed heavily. This was his first fight with his boyfriend and what a fucking doozy.

Katie and Naya came back to the table a few minutes after Chris stormed out.

"Where is Colfer?" Naya asked.

"Um, he freaked out on me and left. We sort of had a huge fight."

Nothing like a little down playing Darren.

"Fight, why? Don't you sort of need your boyfriend to be supportive right now? Why is he acting like a little bitch?" Naya was confused. This didn't sound like typical Chris behaviour.

"He flipped out over the picture. He's not cool with you and me holding hands," Darren said looking at Katie. "You know, it's somewhat comforting to learn that same sex relationships are not any different from opposite sex relationships. A fight is a fight and the issues seem to be the same across the board."

"He's just feeling insecure Dar. Can you blame him? I mean, look at you? You are beautiful and wonderful - he's afraid to lose you." Katie fully understood Chris' feelings.

"Wait, you are siding with him?" Darren was confused and becoming irritated with his best friend now. This night was shaping up to be fucking awesome.

"No, I never said that. He shouldn't have freaked out on you in a restaurant two minutes after you had your life tipped upside down. He's acting selfishly no question about that, but his feelings are real."

"You think I should go running to him and apologize? Because that's not fucking happening."

"No, I don't think you should do that, but when you do make up, and you will, I think you need to let him know how important he is to you." Katie reached under the table and took Naya's hand. "He needs to know that he's before everything else. Ultimately you want him to be your partner for life right?"

"Yeah, I do. I'm so in love with him, I just wish he would get it. But I have a responsibility to you and the baby. If he made me choose..."

"He would never do that. He needs to know that he is important to you and he needs to know that you truly want him for the long haul." Katie looked at Naya as she spoke her words to Darren. She wanted Naya to hear them as well.

"I'm so sorry this happened Katie. I'm somewhat prepared for this, I mean I've been dreaming about being famous since I was like, but you never asked for fame or wanted it. It's so unfair that you have been dragged into this world." Darren felt terrible for what this was going to do to his best friend.

"You guys don't know everything about me you know. I actually did aspire to be famous at one point in my life." Katie couldn't believe she was confessing this to them, but she didn't want Darren to take all of this on himself, which she knew full well he would do.

Both Darren and Naya looked at each other confused then looked back at Katie.

"I used to be a dancer and that is what I originally went to school for. Half way through my degree, something happened and I changed direction." Katie's tone was flippant, but her feelings on the topic were anything but. A small piece of her heart still ached when she talked about her broken dreams.

"You are a dancer?" Naya's mouth dropped open.

"Past tense Naya, as in I used to be but not anymore. That's no longer a part of my life."

"Just dance?" Darren asked gently trying to get more out of her. He could see his best friend was about to clam up.

"Let's just say I can sing a note or two and was involved in theatre until my second year of college. Nothing like you guys though. I'm not at that level you guys are at, not even close."

"You made is seem like you couldn't sing or dance at all. You even made comments about having no talent compared to us." Naya was trying to understand why her girlfriend would keep this information a secret.

"As I said Baby, it's not a part of my life anymore. And compared to you guys, I have zero talent, trust me. Anyway, we have to deal with this picture. I guess we knew this was going to happen eventually. This could be a PR nightmare for you guys hey?"

"Katie, I don't think you get it," Darren said solemnly. "The paparazzi will come after you in a big way. If they find out where you work or where we live, it will be a big problem. The media in general is going to want to chew you up and spit you out." No sense in sugar coating it.

"I'm actually a little surprised it's taken them this long to come after you Darren," Naya added.

"Luck I guess." Darren was searching his brain trying to find a way to get them out of this.

"I guess the luck just ran out," Naya sighed heavily.

"Oh crap!" Darren just realized his parents and his brother were about to find out the news and  _not_  from the horse's mouth.

"Your family?" Katie knew exactly what he was thinking.

She turned to Naya. "We had planned on driving to San Fran tomorrow to tell Dar's parents about the baby. We were going to see if you and Chris wanted to make it a road trip."

"I'd better go call them." Darren excused himself and went to make his phone call.

"Are you ok?" Naya was extremely concerned for her girlfriend.

"Not really. Today should have been such a great day. You know, I will most likely lose my job when this all comes out and I'm assuming it will  _all_  come out.

"They can't fire you because of this sweetie." Naya wanted to take her girlfriend into her arms and just make all her pain and worry go away.

"Oh they won't, they will find a plausible reason to 'lay me off', and will probably give me a healthy severance package to make me go away." Katie looked so sad. "How can I take care of my baby without a job?" It was the first time since she sat down that tears were welling up in her eyes.

Naya was comforting Katie when Darren returned to the table.

"Ok, we are going to fly instead and we are going to go tonight. My mom is really worried about you Katie. She made a few valid points and she wants you to stay with them for a while."

"I take it they already saw the picture." Naya asked.

"Yeah, they did. They are actually really excited that the news turned out to be true." Darren smiled. "And they know about Chris and Naya and they aren't concerned about the...uh... _uniqueness_  of our situation," Darren winked. Even in the most stressful of situations, Darren was trying to make them smile.

"I have to work on Monday Dar." Katie pointed out.

"That's not happening. It's more important that you be away from all of this until it dies down. Your health is the most important thing; for you and for the baby."

"Katie was just saying she's pretty sure her work will lay her off," Naya told Darren.

"Let them. We will be fine; you will be fine Katie. You have me and Naya and when Chris isn't acting like a fucking child, you have him too."

Yeah, he was still pretty angry at his boyfriend.

"I can't rely on you guys to provide for me." Katie shook her head in protest.

"That is what families do Katie. We take care of each other and you will let us take care of you if you need it. End of story. This is not up for debate." Katie hadn't really heard Darren talk like this before. She didn't think arguing with him right now was a good idea so she let it go.

"Listen, why don't you two fly to San Francisco tonight without me? I think I'm going to go check in on Colfer. I know he's being an ass but he needs a friend."  Naya squeezed Katie’s hand under the table.

"You guys are being really hard on Chris. Cut him some slack. He's dealing some heady stuff. However, I do think it's a great idea that you go to see him tonight Sweetie. He does need a friend right now." Katie smiled at her girlfriend. "But I will miss you."

"I will miss you too Baby. I hate sleeping alone." Naya wanted so much to kiss her girlfriend, but in light of everything, PDA's were probably not such a good idea right now. "How long do you plan on staying there Dar?"

"I don't shoot again until Tuesday morning, but I have some other commitments that I will have to juggle around. There is actually some business I can take care of while I'm at my parents. I'll fly back late Monday night."

"If it's cool, I will come see you guys tomorrow. I think I shoot on Monday afternoon though, so I'll park at the airport and fly back Monday morning."

"Thank you both." Katie pulled them both close for a group hug. She was genuinely appreciative of their support.

"You don't have to thank us Baby we are family remember?" Naya smiled a smile that hit Katie right in her stomach, and maybe little lower.

They all realized they hadn't eaten, however none of them were hungry. The waitress had told them 40 minutes ago to let her know when they were ready to order and they never did.

Darren paid the bill, leaving more than enough money for the drinks and they left the restaurant.

* * *

It hit Darren on the short flight just how truly upset he was with Chris. His boyfriend should have been sitting in the seat beside him and Naya should have been beside Katie. Instead, there was division and the foursome had been split right down the middle.

Darren felt Chris was overreacted to the picture and he most certainly wasn't being supportive. It's one thing to get mad and leave an argument to cool off, but it's a whole other thing entirely to stay away and not contact him again for the rest of the night. Chris was not being a very good boyfriend and Darren thought that maybe Chris had a thing or two to learn about relationships.

Darren's parents picked them up from the airport and they were at the Criss residence in no time. Their home was the perfect place to _hide out_. It was in a gated community away from the hustle and bustle and so far, it was an unknown location to anyone that wasn't family or friend. That's how they intended to keep it.

Darren's old room was waiting for him and the guest room was made up for Katie.

"Thank you for letting me stay here for a few days." Katie hugged Darren's mom tightly.

Katie had spent many long weekends with Darren's parents and they had a mutual adoration. She called them Mom and Dad from day one.

"You are to stay here as long as you need. Right now though, you need your rest Sweetheart." She said rubbing Katie's tummy." She couldn't argue; Katie was absolutely exhausted.

Katie said goodnight to both of his parents and followed Darren up the stairs to the room that would be hers for the next few days (possibly longer). She plunked herself down on the bed and her lip popped out in a small pout.

"I miss Naya. It's going to be so lonely sleeping without her," Katie said running her hand over the empty bed.

"Are you little spoon too?" Darren asked with a sad smile that would have melted any fan girls (or boys) heart.

"Yeah, I am.”  Katie yawned.

"You need to sleep. Can I get you anything first?"

"Can I have a hug? And don't worry, in spite of what you boyfriend thinks, I swear I'm not trying to seduce you." Katie smiled weakly.

"You never have to ask me for hugs, they are yours for the taking." He grabbed Katie into a tight embrace. "It's going to be ok. I will take care of you and our little peanut I promise you that." He kissed Katie on the forehead. "Have a good sleep Katie. Sweet dreams”, he said closing the door behind him.

Darren got changed and collapsed into his bed. He checked his phone and there was a message from Chris.

**_:-( I love you. - C_ **

He was royally pissed off at his boyfriend, but he didn't stop loving him.

**I love you too. - D**

* * *

Naya showed up at Chris' condo with her carry-on suitcase in tow.

"What the hell Naya, are you moving in?" Chris was in a ripe mood.

"You wish Colfer. You and I are going to be good girlfriends and fly to San Francisco tomorrow to be with Darren and Katie."

"First off, call me a girl again and I'll will act like one and bitch slap you. Second, why are they in San Francisco?"

"First off, try and slap me and I'll drop your skinny ass. Second, because we need to protect Katie and keeping her away from here is the best way to do that."

"Ok, we could do the First/Second thing all night." Chris rolled his eyes. "I'm not exactly on speaking terms with my  _straight_  boyfriend. He probably doesn't want me showing up at his parent's house." Chris was doing what can only be described as his best bitch face.

"You are being such a dick you know that? I get where you are coming from. Well sort of. Katie tried to explain why you were acting like such an idiot to Darren. You are feeling insecure and you think he is straight, blah, blah blah. News flash: he sucks your dick! He's not straight!" Naya was not in the mood to coddle Chris; she was not going to be snuggled up to her girlfriend tonight because he was having a tantrum."

Then out of the blue Chris started to cry.  "I'm going to lose him Naya."

Naya moved close to her friend and pulled him into a hug. "Chris, you need to see that he loves you and only you. He's doesn't want to leave you for a boy or a girl. He wants to be with you, but if you let your insecurities turn into jealousy, this won't end well. I know from experience."

"You know, I've never been in love before." Chris said pulling back from Naya. He was wiping his tears away. "I never knew it was so intense and makes you so vulnerable. I feel like I have lost control and it scares the shit out of me. And to be perfectly honest, I feel slightly fucking crazy."

"Welcome to being in a serious relationship." Naya laughed and squeezed Chris's hand. "Katie does the same thing to me. I feel so much when I'm with her and I am afraid it will be gone one day. I just have to remember she loves me. That's what you have to do too. When you feel scared that he's going to leave you, take yourself back to a place when the two of you were alone and he's looking at only you and loving only you. The love between you two is very real Colfer. Darren has always looked at you  _that way_ ; even well before you guys got your shit together. He adores you." Naya's voice had softened. She hoped she was getting through to her friend.

"Thanks Naya. You’re a good friend. Even when you call me a girl and threaten to drop me." Chris laughed and hugged Naya again.

"Ok, let's get some sleep. I have booked us on the 10:30 flight tomorrow morning. That should get us to Dar's parents around 12:30-1:00.

Chris set Naya up in his spare room and they both attempted to sleep - without their little spoons.

* * *

Katie answered the door in her bathing suit; she was on her way to the pool for an afternoon swim when Chris and Naya arrived.

You would have thought that Katie and Naya hadn't seen each other in weeks at the greeting they gave each other. Naya pulled her girlfriend close and their lips crashed together. Katie moaned into Naya's mouth and that just encouraged Naya's tongue to swirl around and around and around. Realizing Chris was still standing there, Katie pried herself off her Naya (a little embarrassed at their display).

"Sorry Chris. It's been a long night." Katie smiled shyly. "Dar is up in his room napping. He didn't get much sleep. It's either nerves or he caught a virus on the plane. Either way, he was vomiting half the night; the poor guy."

"Oh my god, my poor baby. And I wasn't here to take care of him. I just hope he's ok with me being here now." Chris was hating on himself for how he acted. The fact that Darren was sick was making him feel even worse about his juvenile behaviour the day before.

"I'm sure he will be fine once you two have a little talk." Katie nudged Chris with her elbow. "Come on." Katie started up the stairs and Chris and Naya followed.

Katie dropped Naya off at her room and told her to change into her bathing suit and meet her at the pool. Naya was only all too happy to join her Katie for some pool time with her wearing that teeny, tiny bikini. Damn.

Chris knew where Darren's room was from past visits to the Criss residence. He opened the door to see Darren sleeping peacefully. He stripped down to his t-shirt and boxers and got into bed with his boyfriend. Darren melted back into Chris subconsciously and it wasn't long before Chris was asleep.

* * *

Katie was doing lazy laps in the pool when Naya came outside to join her.

"Hey beautiful." Katie was trying hard not to ogle her girlfriend. She was looking pretty damn fine in her two piece.

"Hello yourself gorgeous." Naya stepped into the shallow end of the pool and moved to where Katie was wading. "Where are Dar's parents?"

"They are out grocery shopping and running other errands." Katie pulled Naya close and wrapping her legs around her waist.

Naya let out a little moan as Katie's lower region came in such close contact with her.

Katie couldn't help herself, she grabbed Naya's ass with both hands pulling them even closer together. Her lips began trailing kisses down her girlfriend's neck. Naya wasn't sure she could take this after not having sex for going on 7 days now.

"Fuck Baby, are you trying to kill me?" Naya was starting to lose it just at little and her moans were unstoppable.

"No, not kill you. Just love you." Katie's lips covered Naya's. Her tongue slipped inside her girlfriend's mouth so slowly, so seductively. Their tongues started to move together in the most erotic way, neither of them realized how loud they were moaning. Naya pushed Katie's back up against the side of the pool, their tongues still tangled together. There was almost a desperate whimper in Katie’s moans and it was driving Naya crazy.

Naya pulled away so she could look at Katie. The look in Katie's eyes was pure lust; she doesn't recall seeing her look quite like this before.

"Touch me, please." Katie was almost begging; her eyes were pleading. She needed Naya to touch her and she needed her to do it fucking now.

"What about the month thing? I know that was important to you." Naya had to make sure this wasn't some type of test.

Katie pulled Naya close and started nipping up her neck to her ear. "Please fucking touch me. I am ending the no sex thing, unless you want to keep it going," She whispered in her ear.

Naya didn't respond with words, she thrust her lower body toward Katie's and their lips crashed together again. Yes, the delicious swirl. Holy hell, Katie was going to come just with that alone.

It felt like Naya was taking too long so Katie grabbed her hand and moved it to the top of her bikini bottoms. Naya was no fool, she took the hint and moved her hand inside the pretty floral pattern bottoms and without further ado, she moved one of her long slender fingers inside of Katie.

Oh hell, Katie was so warm and so ready.

Katie arched her back, moving her lower body closer to her girlfriend's touch. "Oh my god.” She let out the sweetest sound as soon as Naya's finger moved inside her. It was like she had been waiting for this forever.

Naya was kissing down Katie's neck, over to her throat and down her chest. She boldly undid her bikini top (with her free hand) and let it drop in the pool. Katie's body was meeting Naya's movements as she pumped her finger in and out of her. Katie's moan went up an octave when Naya's finger found her G-spot and she began massaging it.

Katie was writhing under her girlfriends touch. It was so intense. She wanted more; she needed more.

"Another finger, please...oh fuck...one more finger."

Katie's head was back and Naya's mouth was all but devouring her breasts, licking and sucking her very sensitive nipples (pregnancy hormones aren't all bad). Katie was trying so hard not to scream; her moans were muffled and contained. In an attempt to gain some control, she reached down to touch Naya but she grabbed Katie's hand.

"Not today baby. It's gonna be all about you." Naya's pupils were completely blown out.

Katie was panting and trying to talk as her girlfriend continued to work her over something good. 'I want to touch you so badly Naya."

Naya moved her lips to Katie's ear "I'm not good for a few more days, so until then it's all about you doll face." Then she added the second finger Katie had so politely asked for.

"Oh Naya...oh fuck!."

Naya knew her girlfriend was close. She also knew she had her most intense orgasms...um...when her tongue was doing the work. She looked around the pool and saw what looked like a sauna. No matter what it was, it was a completely closed off room that would offer them much needed privacy.

Naya pulled her fingers out of her girlfriend. "Baby, what are you doing I was so close." Katie was panting and completely frustrated at the loss of her girlfriends touch.

Naya said nothing, instead she pulled Katie out of the pool and over to the sauna. They went inside the small room and closed the door. Naya wasn't wasting any time; she pulled Katie's bottoms off and stared at her very naked girlfriend.

"You are so beautiful," Naya said before kissing her almost frantically. She gently pushed her back and sat her down on the bench.

Katie watched her girlfriend drop to her knees in front of her.

Naya gave Katie the sexiest look. "Open up baby." That filthy mouth of hers never failed to turn Katie on.

She spread Katie's wide, licked her lips in anticipation and buried herself between her girlfriend's legs. Oh god, a week of not feeling this might as well have been a year. What the hell was Katie thinking?

Katie all but screamed when Naya's tongue circled around her clit. She was already so aroused from the pool play, she was so ready. Naya pushed one finger slowly inside Katie and was teasing her G-Spot as her tongue continued its fucking amazing dance around her clit.

Katie couldn't help herself. I mean Naya fucking Rivera was between her legs. Both of Katie's hands ran through Naya's hair. She instinctively pushed herself closer to her girlfriend at the same time she pulled her hair encouraging her closer. Holy mother of hell, Naya was gripping Katie's hips and Katie was literally grinding onto her girlfriends face.

That was it; that was enough for Katie. The finger, the tongue, the G-spot, the grinding and the no touching for a week.

Oh and there they were; those sounds that Naya had missed so much. The sweet sound of Katie screaming her name and telling her  _harder baby please_ ; the sound of Katie swearing words she shouldn't even know and then finally the sound of Katie moaning in pure ecstasy as she comes so hard that her body shakes with the most intense orgasm.

"Oh my god Naya."  Katie giggled as she was recovering. Naya moved up off of her knees and sat beside her girlfriend with the smuggest look on her face.

"There are a lot of things I do in my life that give me great pleasure, but making you scream like that and making your body quiver; that tops my list any day." Naya moved closer to her now very relaxed girlfriend and kissed her passionately. A small moan hit the back of Katie's throat when she tasted herself on her girlfriend's lips.

"I love you so much," Katie said as their foreheads rested together.

"I love you too. I hope you know it's an insane amount that I love you?" Naya kissed her lips softly

"I'm pretty sure I do." Katie giggled. Another sound of that Naya loved.

"You my beauty look like you need a nap. I saw one of those stand alone hammocks near the pool. Would you like to join me?" Naya was helping Katie put her Bikini bottoms back on.

"That sounds perfect." Katie interlocked her hand into the one Naya had extended out to her.

They left the sauna and both realized Katie was topless and they started to laugh. Naya grabbed her bikini top (that was floating in the pool) and helped her put it on. They found the hammock and laid down for their lovely afternoon nap.

The crap the world was throwing at them could wait for a few more hours. Right now, they would tangle themselves in each other and forget it all.

* * *

Chris didn't sleep for long. He was woken up by unmentionable noises coming from the pool. It sounded like maybe Katie had lifted the no sex ban after all - um, yeah she did.

Chris lay awake (blocking out the noises coming from outside) watching his insanely gorgeous boyfriend sleep. He wasn't trying to be creepy, but he couldn't help but watch him in all of his perfection. He watched his eyelashes flutter slightly - he wondered what Darren was dreaming about. Then he looked at his triangle eyebrows; they were so unique. He used to want to tame them, now he thought they were perfect. Those lips, god those lips so full and so kissable. He never got to kiss them good night or good morning. Oh and those curls. Darren would never understand what those curly locks did to Chris. Chris secretly hoped that the baby would have Darren's curls. Yes, did think about the baby - quite a lot actually. In spite of his bad attitude and growing insecurities, he was very excited about a little Criss running around.

Ok, Chris' mind was wandering just at little.

It was as if Darren heard Chris' erratic thoughts. His eyes fluttered again and then they fluttered open. He wasn't startled that Chris was there, but he was wondering why he came.

"Hi," Chris said timidly. He had no idea how mad Darren was. "How are you feeling? I heard you were throwing up quite a bit." God he wanted so desperately to touch his boyfriend's face.

"Hey. I'm much better thanks. Whatever was wrong with me seems to have gone away." Darren was very distant.

"I'm sorry for yesterday." Chris inched closer to Darren. His head was almost sharing Darren's pillow.

"Are you? Because you were a real jerk."

Whoa. This was definitely a side of Darren that Chris was not used to.

"Yes, I am so sorry. You are right, I was a jerk and a few other adjectives I'm sure you can think of to describe my behaviour." God, he wanted so badly to lean in and kiss Darren. He really needed to stop staring at his lips.

"Yeah, there are quite a few actually. Some I never thought I'd use to describe my boyfriend." Darren's eyes were so sad. Chris couldn't help himself; he reached out and touched Darren's face.

"Please forgive me Dar."

"We are in the middle of a crisis and you bailed. I can't forget that so easily. It makes me question whether you are ready to be in this relationship. Relationships are good and bad times Chris and right now I'd say it's bad times. I have a lot on my plate and if my boyfriend can't be supportive, “Darren paused, “I just don't know."

Darren had definitely done some thinking during his time away from his boyfriend. Chris should have been there for him last night during the stress and when he wasn't feeling well, but he wasn't. He was too busy acting immature and selfish to put his own feelings aside.

Darren was hurting and he was scared. He didn't know if Chris would be able to make it through the tough times that lie ahead of them. He was so afraid to lose his boyfriend. Darren could feel himself pulling back emotionally and withdrawing from Chris.

Darren sat up; he had to move away from him. The intimacy of their position was too much for him. It would have been so easy to fall into Chris' arms and forget what happened by kissing and touching and making each other feel good. And god, could Chris make him feel good. But an orgasm doesn't last forever and eventually they would be back to where they were now.

"I'm going to go shower." Darren grabbed a change of clothes and started toward the bathroom.

"Can I shower with you?" Chris was hopeful. He smiled just the right amount to let his boyfriend know he was sorry.

"No. I need to shower alone. I will see you downstairs."

Chris felt his heart drop into his stomach. Darren had said  _no_ to him, which translated into rejection.

Chris was terrified.

Maybe coming here was a bad idea. Maybe what he did was irreparable. Maybe Darren would never forgive him.

Maybe...

* * *

**TBC**

 


	13. Chapter 13

The best part about crying in the shower is you can't feel the tears.

Darren wiped the steam off of the mirror and stared at his reflection. He didn't feel any better. If he had forgiven his boyfriend 15 minutes ago they'd be in his bed at this very moment making up from their crap ass fight yesterday. He would be wrapped up in those arms he loved so much and kissing those lips he couldn't get enough of.

But no.

Instead, Darren was becoming an emotional wreck. He had somehow convinced himself that he should break up with Chris and that  ** _maybe_** having it all wasn't in the cards. He had a baby on the way and  ** _maybe_**  he was being a little too unrealistic to think he could do  _that_  and have a relationship with the one and only Chris Colfer. The one and only _21 year old_ Chris Colfer.  ** _Maybe_**  Chris hadn't realized how Darren's life would be changing and in turn, how much his own life would be changing. He was so young and after he figured it out,  ** _maybe_**  he would run for the hills and never look back.  ** _Maybe_**  Chris didn't have enough experience to handle the complexity of Darren's life.  ** _Maybe_**  Chris wouldn't want to have to grow up so quickly.  ** _Maybe_  **Chris would never trust Darren's love and he'd always be insecure about Darren's sexuality.

There were way too many fucking maybes going on.

Darren got dressed and went downstairs. Chris was out in the back yard with Katie and Naya, who were now wide awake after a very short nap (Chris had so kindly woken them up). Katie was floating in the pool on an air mattress and Naya and Chris had found the cold beer in the fridge and were enjoying them poolside. Darren thought that was a good idea and grabbed himself a cold one before joining them.

"Hey Dar Bear!" Katie knew he was grumpy so she was trying to soften him up. Chris didn't really tell them what happened (he was a little too embarrassed with the whole Darren rejecting him thing), but he did tell them their fight was not quite over.

"Don't make me call you Katie Kat." Darren pointed his finger in warning.

"You don't scare me Dar Bear." Katie laid flat on the mattress taking in the sun.

"Does anyone scare you?" Darren laughed light heartedly as he sat in one of the patio chairs. He took a long hard sip of his beer.

"Yes. Chris scares me." Katie chuckled.

"Oh really? I do believe I am the one that is terrified of you. I shudder to think what would happen if I am ever late on your watch," Chris chimed in.

"Enough from you Colfer. You have to be nice to me you know. I'm in a delicate state." Katie was in great spirits and entertaining herself if no one else. It would seem that having sex with her girlfriend earlier put her in a great mood.

Darren was watching Chris from across the yard. He and Naya were sitting on the opposite side of the pool from Darren. Chris felt Darren's eyes on him and he looked over at his boyfriend and he smiled. Darren didn't smile back; instead he took a sip of his beer and looked away.

Wow, this was worse than Chris thought.

Naya looked from Chris to Darren and took a deep breath. These two weren't talking any time soon without some type of encouragement.

"I need another bevy, does anyone else?" Naya was heading into the house.

Both Chris and Darren yelled out  _yes._ Katie just hoped to hell this wasn't going to be another drunken pool fiasco.

Naya came back holding three bottles of beer and Darren's guitar.

"Here music man; entertain us," She said handing Darren his baby.

Without hesitation, Darren started to play. The look on his face changed; he no longer looked sad or angry, he looked far away. It wasn't easy to tell what he was playing a first and then part way through the song he began to sing.

_Oh simple thing where have you gone?_   
_I'm getting old and I need something to rely on_   
_So tell me when you're gonna let me in_   
_I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin_

_And if you have a minute why don't we go_   
_Talk about it somewhere only we know?_   
_This could be the end of everything_   
_So why don't we go_   
_Somewhere only we know?_

Darren stopped singing, but continued to play.

The look on Chris' face was heart wrenching. Darren had told Chris a while ago that he thought this song was the perfect break up song.

Katie and Naya saw the look on Chris' face and they took this opportunity to go grab a snack from inside, leaving them to talk.

Chris had a lot to say.

"If you are going to do it Darren, just do it. Don't drag it out and be all passive aggressive about it." Chris didn't mean to blurt it out. He really didn't want Darren to do it. He in no way wanted to encourage Darren to break up with him.

"I don't know what you are talking about."

Liar, liar pants on fire.

Darren kept playing the song and avoided Chris' glare.

"You know, it's kind of funny. You think that I'm immature yet right now, you are acting like a moody teenager. I made a mistake Darren, but you are not perfect you know. You have a responsibility in this too. If you want to break up with me because we had one fight, then obviously you were just looking for a reason to end it and I was right all along." Chris felt like he had nothing to lose. In his mind Darren had one foot out the door already.

Darren stopped playing his guitar. "Is that what you want? Do you want to break up?" Saying those words felt like knife in his heart.

They kept the distance between them and continued to talk over the pool.

"No, I don't _want_ to break up with you. I guess I haven't made myself clear enough, but I'm sort of in love with you." Chris' voice was quivering. His nerves were getting the best of him.

"I'm in love with you too Chris, but..."

Oh my god, did he just say _but_?

"...but maybe love isn't enough." Darren still wasn't able to look at his boyfriend. He knew if he looked at him he'd never have the strength to have this conversation.

Chris would never beg or grovel, it wasn't his style. He didn't have enough experience to know that fighting for this is what he should be doing. He just figured if Darren didn't want him any more then he would have to step away.

"Say it!" Chris demanded. "Say you  _want_  to break up with me."

"I don't want to but..."

Holy fuck, there was that god damn _but_ again!

"...but I don't see this working. You are too young and you have way too much life in front of you to be able to stick this out. I will only cramp your style. You won't exactly want to be carrying a diaper bag. And the way you acted yesterday shows me you are not ready for all of this."

Chris had his arms folded across his chest and his eyes narrowed into a severe glare.

Darren continued to talk. "Not to mention this media nightmare we are in the middle of. I spent a better part of the morning on the phone with Glee PR and our lawyer. They are working together now to try and figure out how to smooth it over."

Chris had been quiet for too long.

"Ok, first of all; you do realize that you are only 3 years my senior right? You aren't that much older than I am and I'd say not much wiser either."

Ok, last comment slightly uncalled for. But hey, he's mad.

Chris continued. "You may have more experience with relationships than I do but you aren't exactly qualified to write a Do's and Don'ts book on romance and relationships. You suck almost as much as I do at the communicating part. You had to sing a song to break up with me. You know what? Fuck you Darren and the horse you rode in on. I'm breaking up with YOU! I'm so glad I never fucked you, it would have been a big mistake to lose my virginity to someone as confused and screwed up as you are."

Oh the words that are said in the heat of a fight.

Darren just stared at him dumbfounded. He couldn't believe the way his boyfriend (correction: his ex-boyfriend) just spoke to him.

Chris didn't wait for a reply. Just like the day before, he left Darren alone wondering what the hell just happened. Chris might not have been completely in the wrong, but he really needed to learn to finish a conversation.

Chris walked by Naya and Katie in the Kitchen. "I'm fucking out of here. You can have him Katie, he's all yours. You might as well come with me Naya, they will end up together."

"You are out of line Colfer. Katie didn't do anything to you. You owe her an apology." Naya yelled after him.

Chris didn't say anything in response to Naya; he just ran up the stairs. Katie ran after him and followed him into Darren's room.

"I'm sorry Katie I didn't mean to take this out on you. We just broke up...and..."

What? No! You guys can't break up! This is stupid. You both love each other so much and quite frankly I don't know of another couple who has what you do."

"You and Naya..." Chris gave Katie a look that was like _duh_.

"Yeah, yeah, we are talking about you and Darren. Did he break up with you? What the hell happened?"

"He doesn't want us to be together Katie." Chris was fighting back the tears.

"He's running scared Chris. He's taking so much on his shoulders don't you realize that? He's going to be a daddy at the age of 24 and as exciting as it is, there is a lot of responsibility to go with it. Then the picture happened and then you bailed when he needed you. He's full up Chris and he needs you to step it up. Don't accept the break up - fight it! This is your life too if you want him go get him."

"So, you should be the one writing the book." Chris plunked himself on the bed.

"I don't even know what that means," Katie giggled. "But if writing a book gets you and grumpy pants back together, I will do it."

"Why are you so good to me?" Chris was searching Katie's face almost looking for an answer.

"Are you really asking me that?" Katie smiled and Chris and sat next to him on the bed.

“Yes, I am. How did I become a part of what you care about? Darren always used to say it was good to be in your corner. I'm only asking because I'm not sure how I got so lucky to share your corner."

"Well Colfer, it's like this. You kept spending so much time at my condo that I sort of fell in love with you. You are an absolute doll even when you are being a little bitch." Katie paused and smiled at her friend. "Teasing aside, I do love you a lot you know? You are an amazing person and I'm pretty lucky to have you in my corner. Who knows, maybe baby number 2 could be yours." Katie winked at Chris.

"You are kidding right?"

"Yes I am. I don't actually make it a habit to sleep with my guy friends. You know, being a lesbian and all." Katie pulled Chris close for a hug.

"Yeah, well me being gay and all, I don't think we'd get that far." Chris laughed lightly.

"Oh Chris, you underestimate my power," Katie teased.

"I'm pretty sure you overestimate mine. I'm fairly certain I couldn't get it up for a girl." This sent them both into a fit of giggles.

"So, are you going to go fight for your man?" Katie wasn't really asking; she knew he was.

"Yes, I guess I should go apologize. I said some really terrible things - like really terrible. Thanks for the talk. I love you too you know. I'm actually pretty happy to be a part of this dysfunctional family." He hugged Katie again and then they made their way down stairs.

Naya was stretched out on a lounge chair sipping on her fourth or fifth beer. But she was alone.

"Where is Darren?" Chris asked looking around.

"Um, he left." Naya shrugged her shoulder and shook her head. "He said not to wait up."

Just after Chris stormed off, Darren made a phone call, grabbed his guitar and then took off. He left his cell phone behind so there was no way of reaching him.

"What aren't you telling us Naya?" Katie could tell her girlfriend was leaving something out.

"He wanted me to tell Chris to have a nice flight home."

* * *

**TBC**


	14. Chapter 14

Darren couldn't stay; he had to get out of there. He couldn't stay one more minute near the man that had just broken his heart. Sure, Darren had brought it upon himself, and on some level he knew that, but breaking up with Chris was not what he wanted. He may have thought it was for the best, but he did not want this.

Chris had told Darren that losing his virginity to him would have been mistake.

A _mistake._

He might as well have driven a stake right through Darren's heart. Darren had been thinking about  _it_  a lot; as in  _it_  was occupying most of his waking thoughts. He knew it was taking him longer to be ready, but he wanted nothing more than to give himself completely to Chris; god, to feel him like  _that._  Now he would never know what  _that_  would be like.

The pain; the pain Darren felt in his chest almost caused him to crumple to the ground. Never in all of his break ups did it feel like  _this_.

What the hell did that mean?

It meant that he had just lost the only person who touched him on a deeper level, that's what it meant. Chris is the person he was supposed to be with forever and he had made him go away. Oh god, he was going to throw up.

Darren looked around the familiar lounge that his buddy Liam owned. Before his Glee days, Darren would come and perform here. It was always a favourite place of his and somewhere he felt at home.

Darren rushed to the washroom and quickly found himself hunched over a toilet. The more he thought about what he had just lost, the more he heaved.

It didn't occur to Darren that he could get it back; that he just had to apologize to Chris and they could get things back on track. It didn't occur to him that this didn't have to be end like this. It didn't occur to Darren that he could in fact have it all and that one Mr. Chris Colfer could love him completely and eternally with a baby on the way. It didn't occur to Darren that Chris had secretly fantasized about the baby calling him Daddy (or some variation of). None of this occurred to Darren because if it had, he wouldn't be hanging off a toilet in his buddy's lounge.

Darren splashed cold water on his face and stared at his reflection in the mirror. He was a fucking jerk earlier that day to Chris. He knew he had been, but it was the only way he could distance himself enough to end it. Right in this moment, Darren was still feeling angry. Not at Chris, but at fate. He was angry for having everything right there in front of him; everything he had dreamed about and now all of it was slowing crumbling away.

Or so it seemed.

Yes, Darren Criss might have been feeling sorry for himself. The stress and the pressure of everything going on his life were definitely getting to him. He was supposed to be able to handle stress with grace and ease; however, it was too much. Instead of asking for help, Darren was internalizing and the outcome was less than desirable. He accused Chris of acting immaturely, but Darren was acting much younger than Chris; he was running away on a much bigger level. Chris would run away after an argument, but Darren was running away from Chris completely.

"Darren, you are up in ten." Liam peeked his head into the bathroom. "It's a small crowd tonight and they are on the older side. They may not recognize you without your blazer," Leo teased.

"I think I'll put the hat and glasses on anyway. Please introduce me as...uh...Joe Keeper."

"Nice fake name buddy," Liam laughed.

"Shut up, it's all I could think of." Darren forced a chuckle.

Liam obviously knew something was up, but they weren't the type of friends to talk about personal stuff like that. He knew Darren needed to perform and he was only all too happy to let him use the stage in his lounge to do so; even if it was under an alias.

Darren got out onto the stage and performed as Joe Keeper. He forgot about all of his problems as soon as his fingers touched his guitar. Joe Keeper has a simple life and Joe Keeper never lost the one and only Chris Colfer.

* * *

All five of them were pacing the living room floor. They were a mixture of angry and worried. Why would Darren take off and without leaving any clues as to where he was going and why leave his cell phone behind making him unreachable?

Darren's parents had left a message with Chuck who was currently in town and they were awaiting his return call. If he wasn't with Chuck, at least his brother might know where he was.

Katie stopped pacing and sat down on the sofa. She smiled softly at her girlfriend and gesture her to come over to her with her index finger.

Katie turned to face Naya. "Let's never do this ok?" Katie said very softly. She didn't want Chris to hear her.

Naya raised her hand to Katie's cheek and ran her hand back along her cheek bone then tucked her hair behind her ear. She moved closer to Katie, so close Katie could feel Naya's breath on her neck.

"Never. I'm never going to leave you." Naya kissed her neck softly.

Katie took Naya's face into her hands. "Me neither. I will never leave you." She kissed her lips.

"Never?" Naya had wanted to hear these words for so long. Katie was afraid to use words that implied heavy commitment, so these words were music to Naya's ears.

"Never. Well, unless you cheat on me. Then I have to..." Katie began.

"That won't happen." Naya shook her head.

Chris had overheard the tail end of the conversation. He didn't mean to open his mouth. Truly, he had no intentions of allowing the verbal diarrhea to slip out. But it happened just the same.

"Well then you better tell Heather to back off. I can see her trying to get right in between you two. She's a girl that goes after what she wants and since you have already given her a taste Naya, she will come after more."

"What is he talking about?" Katie was so confused. She had met Heather a handful of times and she was really nice.

Naya glared at Chris then looked at Katie like a kid caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

"Chris is being a drama queen. Heather has a bit of a crush on me," Naya began but couldn't finish.

Chris was oh-so-helpful in telling the rest of the story.

"Your girlfriend and Heather did the nasty. They hooked up at that crazy party Cory had." Chris' face was unimpressed.

"You slept with Heather?" Katie didn't look mad, her look was so much worse. Her eyes started to pool with tears and her bottom lip began to quiver. She kept her eyes locked on her girlfriend's.

Shit. Naya hated when she cried like that. She looked so sweet and broken all at the same time.

"Baby, it was just a drunken hook up and it didn't mean anything to me. It was way before us sweetie. I would never step out on you or us. I'm totally committed to you. Please know that." Naya went to take Katie's hand but she pulled it away.

Big tears were falling down Katie's face.

"You kept this from me. On our fifth date you took me to the beach and we watched the sun set and we said then that we wouldn't keep things from each other. But you lied. You omitted the fact that you slept with your best friend and that she has a thing for you. Why would you lie to me?"

Tears still were falling.

"I didn't lie, I was afraid to tell you. I...I didn't want to lose you." Naya felt like she was sinking in quick sand.

"You know everything about me, I opened myself up to you in every way and you haven't done the same?" Katie was questioning her, hoping it wasn't true.

"Baby, I promise that is the only thing I have ever kept from you. I didn't think it was that important. You know  _everything_  about me." Naya's own eyes were filling with tears.

"But she's your best friend, who you hang out with a lot and she wants to be with you. I think that makes it important don't you?" Katie averted her eyes from Naya's. Naya crying was one of her weaknesses.

"I just figured out her crush. She's a little jealous of you and that's how I caught on. She made a few comments yesterday and I did the math and...please baby look at me." Naya cupped Katie's face.

Katie's bottom lip started to quiver again. "You aren't going to cheat on me are you because that would destroy me if you did that? If you think there is a small chance of that happening, please break up with me now. I can't have two relationships ending like that."

"Never. I will never cheat on you. I love you and there is no one else for me." Naya wiped her girlfriend's tears away.

Katie believed her girlfriend. She couldn't help herself, her lips crashed onto Naya's. It didn't matter that Chris was right beside them or that Darren's parents were just across the room. She knew in that moment that this was indeed forever. This love was real and she'd never find another woman to fill the spot in her heart that Naya would forever occupy. This was the real thing.

Katie's tongue moved inside her girlfriend's mouth and she did the notorious swirl (yes...around and around and around). Naya pulled her closer and moaned softly into her girlfriend's mouth.

Chris cleared his throat in irritation. That is how he and Darren should have settled their fight. Why couldn't they be more like lesbians?

The women separated and smiled at each other; a little embarrassed for getting carried away.

"I would say  _yes_  you know." Katie smiled shyly.

"Yes?" Naya was slightly confused.

Katie grabbed the heart pendant that hung around her neck and began to play with it between her fingers.

"When you guys serenaded me at the studio, you said you would have asked me to marry you if you didn't think I would run like hell." Katie swallowed. Her words were now coming out in a whisper. "Well, now...uh...I would say  _yes_." It seemed that the fight between Darren and Chris had opened Katie's eyes to how much she and Naya had with each other and how much she wanted to keep it.

"Really?" Naya beamed.

Katie didn't say anything; she just nodded and kissed her girlfriend. Their kiss was cut short by the phone ringing.

It was Chuck and he had figured out where Darren was. He listened to his parents' message and made some phone calls to track his brother down. He knew that he had gone to play somewhere since he had his guitar with him. After about ten calls, he was in touch with Liam and he confirmed that Darren was there. Chuck told his parents to let him be and have his night to work it out. He was a grown man after all and they knew where he was, so there was nothing to worry about.

They did just that; they let him be. No one would chase after Darren.

Chris had made the decision to leave. Katie begged him to stay and Naya tried as well but he felt like he shouldn't be there. Darren had made it clear what he wanted (or rather what he didn't want) and Chris had way too much self-respect to sit there waiting on someone who was being so damn disrespectful.

Darren's parents let Katie borrow their car and she and Naya dropped Chris off at the airport.

The situation was heart breaking and Chris was absolutely devastated. He was fighting back tears as he hugged the girls goodbye. Katie had never wanted to kick Darren's ass more. She loved him and he was her best friend, but the boy was acting like a fool. To let Chris walk out of his life like this was something she just couldn't understand.

* * *

Darren stayed to help Liam close up, which meant he didn't get home around 5 am. He finally tired himself out and that was his intent. He needed to get so tired that he could sleep. A small part of him expected Chris to be in his bed when he got home, but of course he wasn't.

He lay down on the side of the bed that Chris had napped on earlier. The pillow smelled of the beautiful man that was his boyfriend. Darren didn't even realize the tears were falling as quickly as they were or that his chest was heaving as he sobbed.

He wanted Chris next to him. He wished he was wrapped in his arms at this very moment and that they were making up. Why had he basically thrown his boyfriend out of his family home?

He picked up the phone and dialled Chris' number. Chris picked up on the fourth ring.

"Darren, what are you doing calling me at this hour." Chris was not impressed.

"I...I...I'm sorry Chris. I'm sorry it ended this way."

The words came out of his mouth before could take them back. He wanted to say he was sorry and beg for Chris to take him back. Instead he just confirmed the fact that they were over.

Way to go Darren.

"Please don't call me again Darren." It was obvious Chris was crying. "I need to get over you and I can't do that if you are calling me." And he hung up.

Chris Colfer, his  _ex-boyfriend,_  hung up on him.

* * *

It had been two weeks since Darren and Chris broke up. Two long, awful weeks.

A lot had been going on in Darren's personal life. They learned that the baby was healthy and everything was on track so far. Katie had another ultrasound in six weeks and it would be at that time they would learn the sex of the baby (if they wanted to that is).

Katie did get fired from her job. Or rather, she was laid off; just as she was suspected she would be. She was right about the severance package as well. Her boss felt really badly about letting her go but the company was insisting that they had to do it to avoid any involvement. The law firm couldn't chance having their name connected to a 'Hollywood scandal'. Her boss told her all of this off the record of course. Her severance package was a year's salary and a substantial bonus to have her go quietly. It wasn't awesome to be let go while pregnant, but it could have been so much worse.

Katie hadn't returned to LA since the picture went public. Luckily the Glee PR was handling it and they were able to smooth it over without giving any firm answers or indications as to what was really going on. It was hinted that Darren and Katie were best friends and that he was simply chaperoning her to the appointment. Hinted at of course, nothing was confirmed nor denied. The main thing was they couldn't be seen together and Darren had to keep a very low profile.

Katie was getting a bit of cabin fever since she was advised to steer clear of public places as well. Especially places where Glee fans would congregate, such as the mall. She was missing Naya too. In the past two weeks she had only seen her the first weekend. On the plus side, her tan was becoming quite impressive with all of her pool time. Darren's parents were amazing and so supportive. She was lucky really to have them during all of this.

Darren had been staying with Cory to avoid the paparazzi finding out where they actually lived. All and all, he was coping with that part of his life reasonably well. Mostly because they had been able to stall it. It was the break up that was causing him the most stress. He missed Chris more than he could have ever imagined.

They were beginning to shoot the last of the season's episodes. Darren's studio time was not as plentiful as the rest of the cast but he was still very busy with all of his other obligations, as was Chris.

It may not have been obvious to everyone else, but when they filmed the Prom Queen episode, the tension between the two men was more than obvious to Chris and Darren. They managed to power through with their broken hearts, but it wasn't easy given the intensity of the episode. There was a reason Darren looked slightly uncomfortable during the dance scene. That was the closest they had been to each other in two weeks.

"So, how have you been?" Darren asked Chris in between takes.

"Ok I guess." Chris couldn't look at Darren. He missed him so much. Every night since they broke up he woke up crying; he missed his little spoon. He missed the smell of the shampoo in his hair; he missed the smell of his everything Darren.

"Chris...I...I miss you." Darren spoke so low he was barely audible.

"You aren't allowed to miss me; you did this. You ruined us." Chris turned on his heels and walked away as fast as his legs would take him without running. He walked straight to his trailer where he closed the door and he slid down onto the floor. His body shook as tears streamed down his face.

Chris was far from ok.

* * *

Cory was having what he called  _Season Wrap-up Party Take 1_. It was a little too early to have the final party, but Cory felt he needed a good reason to throw a bash, so this was his work around.

Chances are good that Darren would have opted out of going, but that was sort of hard since he was currently living with the guy.

Cory was the only other Glee cast member that knew  _everything._ He knew about Katie and Naya, he knew about the pregnancy and he knew about Chris and Darren being together and then breaking up. He knew it all.

The party was in full swing. Pretty much everyone was there from the cast and crew.

"Listen up everyone..." Cory turned down the music to be heard. "I know my last party resulted in some crazy shit, which is all good. But if I catch anyone having sex in my room I will personally take your picture and hand it over to the Enquirer. Do I make myself clear Mark?"

"Dude, that was so not me!" Mark protested.

"Whatever man, whatever. Anyway, no drinking and driving or I will kick your ass. I have a few spare rooms, a good couple of couches and there are lots of cabs in this city. Now, let's wrap up this season Glee style."

Cory pulled out a couple of microphones and set up the karaoke on his big screen TV. Lea and Amber grabbed the mics and started them off.

Chris had been at the party for about an hour and he had already done 4 shots and drank two beers. He was feeling pretty drunk. Darren was watching him from across the room still nursing his first beer. It seemed that Riker was getting awfully cozy with Chris.

"So, you know I came out as a bisexual right?" Riker was standing very close to Chris.

"Good for you!" Chris raised his beer in the air as if to toast. Chris was definitely drunk.

"I think you are totally hot." Ok, Riker was definitely drunk too and had some liquid courage; enough liquid courage to lean in and kiss Chris.

Chris kissed him back in a drunk sloppy sort of way. Riker didn't kiss like Darren. His lips weren't as full and his tongue didn't know how to move the same way. All he could think about while lip locked with Riker was how much he wished he was kissing Darren.

Then it dawned on him

"Hey, didn't you make out with Darren?" Chris sneered.

"Didn't you fuck Darren? Rumour has it that you two were sleeping together." Riker was a slightly obnoxious drunk.

"You better check your source because I have never had sex with Darren Criss."

Riker all but threw himself at Chris and started to make out with him; his hands were everywhere. "Do you want to have sex with me?"

"You are disgusting, get off of me." Chris pushed him off of him and walked away. Correction: he staggered away.

Darren had seen the whole thing and if his heart wasn't already in a million tiny pieces, it would have been now. He wanted to charge across the room and put his fist through Riker's face. Instead, with clenched fists he took refuge in the kitchen.

Well that didn't work. Chris was right behind him.

"Are you having fun oh dapper one?" Chris pulled a beer out of the fridge.

"You are wasted." Darren verbalized his observation.

"Loosen up Dar, it's a party!" Chris poured himself a shot of something then chased with his newly opened beer.

"Chris, don't you think you should slow down a little? It's only eleven." Darren poured a glass of water and handed it to Chris. "Here, drink this."

"Don't pretend to care about me. You don't give a flying fuck about me. All you care is that I don't go fuck someone else tonight."

Whoa, where did that come from?

"Well, you are right. I don't really want you to go sleeping around tonight, but I do care about you Chris." Darren wasn't going to spill his guts to the drunk man in front of him. It would do him no good.

"Well, I don't care about you anymore. I'm going to hook up with sshomeone tonight and lose my virginity." Chris was starting to slur and he was talking nonsense. This was not a good thing.

"Fine, whatever makes you happy Chris. I don't think that will actually make you happy but..."

"How the fuck would you know about my happinesssh? You squished my happinessh. I'm going back out to the party where I can find some happinessh."

So very, very drunk.

Darren ran his hand through his untamed curls. He dumped the other half of his beer down the sink, deciding he'd stay sober tonight.

"How are ya holding up?" Naya came into the kitchen to grab a glass of wine.

"This fucking sucks. My ex, who I'm still in love with, is hooking up at a party that I have to be at."

"Dar, you need to get him back. He's miserable without you."

"I've tried, but he hardly talks to me. I screwed up Naya."

"That's it? You are just going to accept that you have screwed up? Fix it boy! What did we do when we messed up with Katie? We bent over backwards to make it right. Don't you think you should do the same for Chris?" Naya made a very good point.

"I want to but I'm...I'm afraid. What if it doesn't work then I just look like an idiot."

"Then you look like an idiot who tried to get his boyfriend back instead of looking like an idiot who did nothing and let him go." Naya's words were harsh but her tone was soft. She pulled her friend close for a hug. "You need to get him back.

Naya was right and Darren knew it. He'd have to figure something out, but for now he was going to play pool and try to distract himself from what Chris was probably doing in the other room. Gross.

About an hour later Cory discreetly called Darren over to him. "Listen man, Chris is a little out of hand. He's pretty much outing you guys right now. I'm all for you guys going public, but I don't think this is how you want it done. He keeps yelling that he wants you back and he wants you to take him home."

"Fuck! Ok, I will take him home." Darren was not looking forward to this.

He went to the room where Chris was. "Come on Chris, time for you to go home." Darren's spoke to Chris like he was speaking to a child.

Chris tried to stand, but he ended up on his ass. This was going to be interesting.

He managed to get him to his feet and Cory picked him up. Between the two of them they got him into Darren's car.

It wasn't long before Darren pulled up to the familiar building. Darren somehow got the very drunk Chris up to his apartment and into his bed.

"Here, drink this please." Darren handed Chris some water. This time he didn't argue and he drank it obediently.

"I misssh you so much." Chris started to do the drunken cry.

Darren couldn't help himself. "I miss you too."

"I shtill love you Dar...I shtill love you so much."

"Chris we shouldn't talk about this now."

Chris continued to cry.

"I will never love anyone again. I am so sshad (sad). I thought I was going to be a daddy too and I'm not - nope, no I'm not. You didn't want me so you left and you took Katie and the baby away from me too and now I'm all alone."

Darren was trying not to put too much into Chris' drunken confession, but he had to wonder if Chris really felt this way.

"Chris, I didn't want to leave you alone. I didn't want to take anything from you. I wanted to give you your life back." Darren didn't know why he was trying to have a normal conversation with a very inebriated Chris.

"I love you Dar." Chris' voice was so small.

"I love you too Chris." He pushed Chris back on the bed and pulled the covers up to tuck him in.

"Will you lie with me?" Chris looked so sad.

Darren just couldn't say no. He knew this probably wasn't the best thing to do but he really wanted to lie next to Chris and stop him from feeling so badly. He hated to see him crying and so upset; Darren wanted to take his pain away. So, he stripped down to his boxers and slid in the bed in front of Chris and he wrapped his arm around Darren.

"Dar?" Chris whispered.

"Yes Chris." Darren turned to face the drunk man. Their faces were inches apart.

"Will you kiss me goodnight?" Chris' looked at Darren's lips then back up to his eyes.

"I don't think that's a good..." Darren started but Chris finished with his lips crashing down onto his.

Darren got lost in the kiss. He didn't mean to move his tongue in the Chris' mouth, but it happened just the same. It didn't matter that Chris tasted like liquor, the kiss was amazing and Darren couldn't stop. They were moaning softly into each other's mouth as their lips and tongues reunited. Darren's body shifted to face Chris and their bodies moved together as they deepened the kiss.

Darren let out a low growl when Chris' hand moved inside his boxers and started to stroke his very hard cock. Oh god, he'd missed those hands.

"Chris, we need to stop!" Darren jumped up out of the bed.

"Let me love you Dar. Let me make you come. I love making you come."

"No! Chris, this is not how it's going to happen. You are beyond drunk. I would love nothing more than for you to give me a hand job, trust me on that. But it won't fix anything; in fact it would make me rather disgusting for taking advantage of you."

"You don't want me?"

"I know you don't believe that. Of course I do. But this is not how we are going to do this. You may have no memory of this tomorrow morning and want to kick my ass out of your bed as it is. If we..." Darren really was talking too much and he realized this when Chris' eyes started to flutter shut.

"Please Dar, just come lie with me. I just want to cuddle - please." It was the last  _please_  that tore Darren's heart out.

Daren didn't say anything; he just nodded and slipped back into the bed. Chris tangled his body around Darren's and buried his head letting the curls fall into his face.

"I love you Dar." Chris whispered before he fell asleep (or rather, passed out).

Darren let out a long hard sigh. "I love you too."

Darren was wide awake after about two hours. He turned to look at the sleeping man beside him. He knew he had to do something to prove to Chris how much he loved him and how badly he wanted him back. He had to let Chris know how sorry he was. He knew he couldn't go another day without him.

He looked over at the bedside table and saw Chris' apartment keys. He leaned over and grabbed them and kissed Chris on the forehead.

If he was going to do something, now would be the perfect opportunity. He had a few hours to get himself back here before Chris woke up. That would be plenty of time for him to prepare.

Darren smiled as he left Chris' apartment. Today is a great day to get his boyfriend back!

* * *

**_TBC_ **

 

 


End file.
